Medicina para la locura
by kawaii destruction
Summary: Esta historia está situada en un universo alterno en el que Freezer, Bulma y Vegeta convivirán en el mismo escenario en circunstancias especiales
1. Medicina

Atención Atención: La idea original de esta historia es de SuperBrave, y la verdad es que como me gustó la idea, simplemente se la robé, ¡Ah no! este... yo... bueno... ¿ups? Lo que quería decir es que muy amablemente, SuperBrave me hizo el honor de dármela para que yo la escribiera.

Como me encantó el personaje de Freezer así, como ella lo pintó, y con su permiso claro, he tomado la psicología de Freezer y todo lo que lo rodea (o casi todo) como su droga, su relación con Zarbón, y exploro algunos aspectos más de su locura, ay... como me gusta este personaje, ya una vez SuperBrave me recomendó ir al psicólogo por eso y estoy completamente de acuerdo con ella. Bueno, espero que les guste esta historia.

SuperBrave: ¡voy a acabar peor de loca que Freezer! jajaja no, la verdad es que me emociona mucho que te guste mi forma de escribir. Te dedico esta historia, que de hecho fue idea tuya.

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

**MEDICINA PARA LA LOCURA**

Soldado: Maestro -el soldado llevaba un largo tiempo hincado, en un respetuoso saludo a su amo, sabía muy bien que no debía levantarse hasta que él se lo indicara, pero Freezer estaba mirando absorto el vació del espacio, y al parecer no se había percatado de la presencia de su soldado, hasta que el soldado interrumpió su meditación-

Freezer: ¿que sucede? -preguntó después de un rato más, el soldado aún hincado habló a su amo-

Soldado: Detectamos un planeta que podría interesarle, magestad -lentamente, Freezer se volvió para mirar a su soldado, sus movimientos eran lentos y fastidiados -¿se siente mal maestro? -preguntó con aparente preocupación-

Freezer: que preguntas más estúpidas haces -cansadamente se sentó en su trono y habló con frialdad- todos quieren verme derrotado, me enferma su servilismo hipócrita, me temen y por eso hacen todo lo que les ordeno, pero en realidad si pudieran me matarían en cualquier descuido de mi parte... inútiles -El soldado tragó saliva. Freezer apretó un botón en el control de su trono. El soldado temblaba de miedo, sabía que cuando su "maestro" caía en ese estado de ánimo, era peligroso para cualquiera que se le acercara. A veces tenía ataques de paranoia, aseguraba que habían grupos rebeldes que esperaban el mejor momento para matarlo y apoderarse de su imperio, la última vez que había ocurrido aquello, los saiyajin habían dejado de existir. Solamente dejó vivos a tres, que eran el Príncipe, su guardián Nappa y un muchacho de tercera clase llamado Radditz. Parecía estar a punto de sufrir otro ataque, pero esta vez estaba extrañamente tranquilo. De pronto, Zarbón entró corriendo en la habitación, cargando un pequeño refrigerador-

Zarbón: aquí está señor -dijo jadeando-

Freezer: ¡ya era hora maldita sea! -gritó, cambiando de humor repentinamente, estaba empezando a sudar- quien haya sido responsable de ese retraso pagará con su vida ¿entendido? Hazte cargo de eso -Zarbón asintió de manera sumisa, Freezer enseguida abrió el refrigerador y tomo dos tubos con un líquido rojo, con las manos temblorosas destapó uno y lo bebió ávidamente, enseguida respiró profundamente, sus pupilas se dilataron y expresó una sonrisa serena, se relamió los labios, no dejó ni una gota del contenido- así está mejor -canturreó, sorprendiendo otra vez por su cambio de humor. Sacó una botella de vino, llenó la copa y vació parte del contenido del otro tubito, el resto lo devolvió al pequeño frigorífico- pero mi querido Zarbón -dijo con voz melosa después de contar todos los tubitos- Esta carga no es suficiente... tontito -sonrió. Zarbón sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo de pies a cabeza, ese tono en su voz nunca llevaba a nada bueno-

Zarbón: pero maestro... usted me pidió que...

Freezer: ¡Cállete idiota! ¡Dije que no era suficiente! -al gritar, azotó su cola contra el piso y produjo que toda la habitación se cuarteara- ups... mira lo que he hecho... Freezer malo jeje -río- bien Zarbón, como has cometido una de esas pequeñas estupideces que cometes, tu castigo será... déjame pensar -se tocó la barbilla mientras pensaba. De pronto, el soldado que todavía estaba en el suelo, distrajo su atención- ah, pero si tenemos invitados -sonrió y ladeó la cabeza para ver mejor al soldado que sintió a punto de desmayarse al sentir su mirada- ¿esta es la sorpresa que me prometiste para la noche? -preguntó casi ronroneando a Zarbón quien se sonrojó y miró de reojo al sorprendido soldado que a su vez desvió la mirada-

Zarbón: eh... no señor... no sé a qué ha venido

Freezer: ah -suspiró y volvió a sentarse en su trono, bebió un pequeño trago de su espeso vino color sangre-

Zarbón: maestro no debería... -fue interrumpido violentamente por Freezer-

Frezer: ¡Tu no eres nadie para decirme qué es lo que debo o no debo hacer! -como si fuera un látigo, golpeó a Zarbón con la cola y lo estrelló contra la pared, luego lo comenzó a ahorcar con ella, hasta que el guerrero adquirió un tono morado en la cara- sabes que me encanta cuando te pones de ese color... ahora discúlpate

Zarbón: argh -trató de inhalar aire, Freezer lo hincó en el suelo- per... perdó-ne-me m-maes...tro

Freezer: ¿qué mas? -tenía una sonrisa enferma en el rostro-

Zarbón: mi... a-mo -Freezer aflojó un poco la cola y Zarbón aprovechó para jalar aire, haciendo un ruido espantoso-

Freezer: termina ya -todavía sujetándolo del cuello, empujó al guerrero azul hasta que cayó a sus pies y después lo soltó-

Zarbón: yo... s-soy su esclavo señor, usted es mi dueño y yo hago lo que su voluntad indique -Freezer rió cruelmente y le indicó con señas al soldado que escuchase lo que Zarbón diría- lo amo, maestro -el soldado evitó hacer una mueca de asco, por su propio bien, pero abrió tanto los ojos que Freezer volvió a reír-

Freezer: no lo niegues -le dijo a Zarbón, quien se estaba incorporando- a ti te excita tanto como a mi

Zarbón: si, señor -contestó conteniendo lágrimas de humillación e impotencia-

Freezer: que divertido ¿no le parece soldado? -su voz era tan melosa que aturdía por el contraste con la cara enferma que tenía- A propósito, si divulga algo de lo que vio esta noche, su próxima cena serán sus propios ojos ¿entendido? -

Soldado: n-no diré nada, señor

Freezer: claro que no -se encogió de hombros- de todas maneras, vas a cenar tus propios ojos jajajaja

Soldado: ¡pero señor...!

Zarbón: ya cállate, luego chillas

Freezer: si, cuando te cortemos también la lengua jajajajaja. Bueno, ya vasta de juegos ¿gustas una copa de "mi" vino Zarbón?

Zarbón: si maestro, pero después

Freezer: cobarde, siempre dices eso y nunca tomas. En fin... ¿que haces aquí soldado? -El soldado sintió alivio al pensar que después de todo, sólo era un juego y que no le iban a cortar nada, así que aparentó tranquilidad-

Soldado: Maestro, encontramos un planeta llamado... -consultó en una libreta- Tierra, señor

Freezer: ash ¿para eso vienes a molestarme? -sorbió nuevamente un trago de su vino- parece que no aprecias tu vida

Soldado: l-lo que sucede -se apresuró a aclarar- es que hemos interceptado la señal de una nave saiyajin en ese planeta, maestro

Zarbón: ¿una nave saiyajin?

Soldado: si señor, al parecer mandaron a La Tierra a un último habitante antes de que ese planeta fuera destruido por... aquel meteorito

Freezer: un saiyajin -saboreó la idea- ¿ya saben que poder tiene?

Soldado: es insignificante maestro

Freezer: ya veo... ¿por lo menos vale la pena aquel planeta?

Soldado: según los estudios si, señor, es un planeta fértil lleno de agua, vegetación, flora y fauna -Freezer esbosó una sonrisa-

Freezer: ¿y que especie habita ese planeta?

Soldado: se llaman... raza "humana"

Freezer: bueno, tu información es útil, soldado, por lo que te perdonaré...

Soldado: oh, gracias maestro, es tan amable y benevolente

Freezer: te perdonaré lo de cortarte la lengua, así saborearás mejor tus globos oculares -Zarbón soltó una carcajada que apagó el grito de terror del soldado- ah, ya veo que estás muy contento querido Zarbón, pero no pienses que me he olvidado de ti -Zarbón se tragó su risa- oh no... jajaja, hoy en la noche te diré cuál será tu castigo... prepárate...

Zarbón: s-si, maestro

Freezer: ah y ¿Zarbón?

Zarbón: ¿s-si maestro?

Freezer: ¡VE INMEDIATAMENTE POR OTRA DOSIS! ¡Y QUE ESTA VEZ NO ESTÉ REBAJADA!

Zarbón: ¡pero maestro! -su atrevimiento le costó un golpe de las propias manos de su amo, que le atravesó el pecho, pero lo dejó vivo, para que sintiera el dolor, Freezer se acercó a él y le susurró-

Freezer: vamos, has esa mueca que me gusta, vamos... ah, si... te ves adorable. Por favor, deja de traicionarme, sé que has estado rebajando mi... brebaje y eso no me gusta nada ¿entendido? -Zarbón escupió sangre por la boca- bueno, eso lo tomo con un "si" -lo dejó en el suelo y regresó a su trono para tomarse el resto de la copa, apretó un botón y regresó con su amante, lo levantó levemente y le dio un pequeño beso en la boca, el beso le dejó un poco de sangre de Zarbón en los labios, y Freezer la lamió frente a sus agonizantes ojos. Unos soldados entraron en la sala e inmediatamente se hincaron para saludar a su amo- llévense a Zarbón a las cámaras de regeneración, lo quiero vivo ¿entendido? y a éste -señaló con la cara, en la cual se apareció una sonrisa maligna- prepárenlo por que quiero jugar -todos los presentes, incluyendo al susodicho, sabían que aquello quería decir que iba a ser torturado de la manera más lenta y dolorosa posible. Los soldados miraron por un segundo a su compañero y lo compadecieron, pero como no querían estar en su lugar, obedecieron inmediatamente, ignorando los gritos de súplica del soldado. Al quedar sólo, Freezer destapó un nuevo tubito- Demonios, tengo que dejar esto -meditó- ash, a quien engaño... -suspiró tranquilamente y quedó mirando un punto indefinido por unos cuantos minutos, hasta que una idea lo interrumpió de su catatatonia- una nueva mascota jajaja -una risita enferma le salió- quiero que ésta sea especial siiii... que sea muy especial jajajajaJAJAJAJA -comenzó a reírse, trastornado, tenía los ojos desorbitados y la saliva se le escurría por la boca. Así siguió y aún empeoró, durante la sesión de tortura del inocente soldado, que al final no sólo cenó sus propios ojos, también otros órganos de su cuerpo, pero eso sí, conservó su lengua-

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪


	2. Vidas diferentes

Gracias a todos por leer esta historia, en especial a mi amiga Superbrave que me ha brindado tanto apoyo, recuerda que tenemos un asunto pendiente ;).

Karo: yo también opino lo mismo de Freezer, ningún villano lo puede superar, fue el mejor de dragon ball... bueno... eso si no contamos a Pilaf que me brindó horas y horas de risa incontenible.

Runliney: ¿verdad que sí tiene algo ese Freezer? a mi también me encanta el condenado, da escalofríos, toi traumá.

Shadir: que bueno que te gustó el capítulo, y espero que el que sigue también te guste.

Mina: ¡¡Gracias por la porras! Me encanta el ambiente de los estadios! hagamos juntas una ola :D

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

MEDICINA PARA LA LOCURA

Capítulo 2: Vidas diferentes.

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

**En la Tierra...**

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

Sra. Briefs: Queridoooooo -canturreaba con su vocecita aguda- oh queridoouououuouououu...

Dr. Briefs: ¿que pasa mamá?

Sra. Briefs: oh papá, ven a ver lo que nuestra hijita hizo -dijo orgullosa- es hermoooso -el joven Dr., dueño de un laboratorio de ciencias e ingeniería, llamado "Infogenier" de no mucho éxito; dejó el trabajo que estaba haciendo para seguir a su esposa, sonriente y orgulloso de su pequeña hija que a su corta edad ya mostraba los genes de la inteligencia heredados de su familia. Llegaron a un cuartito, en el cual había una pequeña niña, hermosa y llena de vida-

Bulma: ¡papi! -corrió a abrazarlo. El Dr. se hincó para estar a su altura, sonriéndole- te tengo un regalo

Dr.: ¿a si? ¿y que es mi niña?

Bulma: cierra los ojos... no, pero bien -reclamó al darse cuenta de que no los tenía bien cerrados-

Dr.: está bien, ya los cerré -la niña sonrió y corrió con paso gracioso hacia una esquina, cargó una bolita negra y peluda y se la puso en el hombro a su papá- ¿mmm? ¿y esto que és? -preguntó desconcertado al sentir unas pequeñas agujas en su hombro, abrió los ojos y sonrió ampliamente- mira qué tenemos aquí -tomó al pequeño bultito con cuidado y lo miró con ternura- que bonito gatito pasita ¿tu lo encontraste? -pasita es como llama cariñosamente a su hija-

Bulma: si -rió- ¿te gustó su vestido? -Bulma había preparado "el regalito" con ropa de sus muñecas: zapatitos blancos con calcetas a juego, un vestidito rosa que le apretaba, con holanes en las orillas, guantes muy elegantes y un moñito rojo en la cabeza, amarrado con un listón-

Dr.: ¡Claro que me gusta! pero... oh oh...

Bulma: ¿que? -preguntó preocupada-

Dr.: pues... es macho, hija, no creo que se sienta a gusto vestido de rosa

Bulma: uy... no tengo vestidos azules... -dijo desilusionada-

Dr.: no te preocupes pasita, después le compramos uno ¿de acuerdo? Le voy a poner... Tama -dejó al gatito en el suelo, pequeño y gracioso, queriendo dar pasos aunque los guantes y las botitas le estorbaban, sacudía sus patitas mientras reclamaba con sus maullidos, la Sra. Brief les tomó una foto y luego puso la cámara automática para que también saliera ella.

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

**Nave de Freezer**

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

Un día después, la habitación principal estaba siendo reparada, por lo que el soberano paseaba malhumorado por los pasillos de la nave, su última diversión, el soldado, había muerto antes de que se le pudiera torturar y sacar algo de entretenimiento ¿un infarto fulminante después de comerse sus órganos? Bah, eso no era divertido... ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de llamar a su pupilo de torturas, quien aprendía el arte de matar en vida y al mismo tiempo sufría los efectos de presenciarlo, era un deleite doble para Freezer. Su pupilo era un niño de apenas 6 años que ya sabía lo que es el dolor, ya había empezado a perder el alma, se molestó principalmente por que no lo había utilizado en toda una semana, lo había dejado descansar y eso era imperdonable, pero esa noche, esa noche se iba a desquitar haciéndolo sufrir y presenciar una sesión de tortura especialmente exquisita, ya sabía cuál sería su víctima, y sabía muy bien que iba a aguantar. Río en voz alta, sin importarle la mirada de susto y desconcierto de sus súbditos. Un rato después, fue a la enfermería, después de que médicos y enfermeros se desasieran en caravanas y zalamerías, Freezer preguntó finalmente-

Freezer: ¿ya tienen la fórmula de mi... bebida?

Médico: eh... lamento informarle maestro, que la composición química del líquido que nos dio para analizar, es muy complicada para nuestras máquinas, existen elementos de los que no teníamos registro

Freezer: ya veo -dijo tranquilamente. Se acercó al médico, y este retrocedió, asustado, de pronto Freezer le sonrió y el médico se tranquilizó, sonriéndole también con sus cuatro labios, entonces Freezer levantó un dedo y lo puso a la altura de la cabeza del médico, hizo un sonido con la boca como si hubiera disparado con una pistola, ante la mirada atónita de los presentes, se echó a reír, después los médicos le imitaron y también rieron, hasta que vieron como su compañero caía en el suelo, convulsionándose y sacando espuma roja por la boca. Los científicos resoplaron al mismo tiempo asustados e indignados, pero no pudieron hacer nada, mientras tanto Freezer seguía riendo, hasta que el médico dejó de convulsionarse y yació muerto con los ojos abiertos, rojos debido al estallido cerebral. Por fin dejó de reír y cambió su tono de voz paulatinamente a uno fúrico- ¡¡QUIERO ESA FORMULA EN MENOS DE 24 HORAS Y SIN PRETEXTOS!

Los demás médicos casi chillaron y se pusieron a trabajar inmediatamente. Freezer suspiró profundamente y destapó un tubito de su droga que cargaba para todos lados, en tan sólo una noche había consumido casi todo el cargamento de droga que Zarbón le había llevado, para colmo, aquel brebaje estaba escaseando dentro de la mafia y no se sabía por qué. Así que aparte de tener menos droga, ésta le estaba costando el doble.

Inmediatamente después de recuperarse de la herida en el pecho que su maestro le hizo, Zarbón fue a cumplir el castigo marital que le había impuesto, y que lo hizo terminar nuevamente en las Cámaras de Regeneración. Freezer al verlo, soltó una carcajada-

Freezer: jajajajaja ¿no me digan que fui demasiado rudo con él anoche? -dejó de reírse y lo contempló desnudo, se mordió el labio inferior, recordando noches pasadas- bájenlo, ya fue suficiente, y díganle que vaya inmediatamente por lo que le encargué -Se dirigió a la salida y vio al médico muerto, sin decir nada, le arrojó un rayo al cuerpo y lo evaporizó- ya está, les evité el funeral -y luego se fue murmurando algo acerca del olor a carne asada-

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

No muy lejos de ahí, en una habitación amplia y vacía, estaban los tres únicos saiyajin sobrevivientes a la locura de Freezer. Nappa discutía con el muchacho Radditz sobre algún tema trivial, pero el pequeño príncipe lo único que hacía era entrenar. Retaba a los soldados y luchaba con ellos, aunque fueran más fuerte que él, Vegeta se ganó el respeto de unos y el temor de otros, que sabían que un niño de 6 años con ese poder era alguien al cual temerle.

Radditz: el príncipe amaneció hoy de muy buen humor -dijo al escuchar una risa de Vegeta al sentir cómo se le quebraban los huesos a su rival-

Nappa: debe ser por que -volteó a los lados para cerciorarse de que nadie lo escuchaba- "la amenaza rosada" no lo ha molestado

Radditz: debe estar muy ocupado buscando... tu sabes qué

Nappa: eso o los cuernos se le están despintando y necesita retoque -los dos saiyajin estallaron una risa escandalosa, no se dieron cuenta de que los demás habían dejado de pelear y se estaban hincando, siguieron riendo hasta que una voz atrás de ellos los dejó congelados-

Freezer: deberían contar el chiste para que todos nos unamos a sus risas de estúpidos -rápidamente se voltearon e hincaron, percibieron que Freezer estaba de mal humor-

Nappa: discúlpenos maestro -dijo de la manera más humilde que pudo fingir-

Radditz: no nos percatamos de que estaba aquí maestro -Freezer hizo una mueca de desprecio y con el pie, aplastó la cabeza de Radditz contra el suelo, con mucha fuerza, el saiyajin no quiso gritar, sólo veía fijamente a Nappa, que trató de mirar a otro lado. Freezer apretó más fuerte y Radditz gruñó-

Freezer: ¡Vegeta! -ordenó de mala gana- ¡Ven aquí maldito mono inútil! -de entre la multitud de espaldas, emergió el pequeño cuerpo de un niño, pequeño mas no indefenso, y se irguió orgulloso y desafiante, con la postura que heredó de su padre-

Vegeta: dígame maestro -A Freezer le enojaba que Vegeta siempre dijera esas palabras en tono de burla, o por lo menos eso le parecía, aunque no podía estar seguro. Bajo su pie, la cabeza de Radditz comenzaba a crujir-

Freezer: te tengo una misión especial -sonrió malignamente, y le cerró un ojo. Nappa se preocupó por ese tono de voz que tenía, Radditz estaba muy ocupado soportando el dolor estoicamente como para enterarse-

Vegeta: estoy a sus ordenes (maldito gusano enfermo)

Freezer: claro que estás a mis órdenes -quedaron en silencio unos segundos- ¡y que esperan los demás para desaparecer! -todos los presentes (excepto los saiyajin) salieron corriendo de la habitación, cuando ésta estuvo sola, Freezer le hizo una seña para que se acercara, Vegeta obedeció- presiona aquí -le señaló con el pie la cien de Radditz que sintió un alivio momentáneo- ¡hazlo! -Vegeta frunció el ceño, pero subió su pequeño pie a la cabeza de su súbdito- ahora presiona fuerte en ese punto... con más fuerza. no le haces ni cosquillas... ¡más fuerte maldita sea! ¡Así no, como te dije! -comenzó a exasperarse al ver que el príncipe no le causaba mucho daño al muchacho- ¡eres un mocoso débil y cobarde!

Vegeta: ¡YO NO SOY DÉBIL NI COBARDE! -Nappa se crispó al escuchar la subordinación que seguramente merecía un castigo-

Freezer: pues lo disimulas muy bien -nadie pudo ver sus movimientos, simplemente un segundo Vegeta estaba parado con la mirada retadora y al otro estaba incrustado en la pared, escupiendo sangre abundantemente, Nappa abrió los ojos horrorizado, pero no tanto como cuando debajo del pie de Freezer se escuchó un fuerte ¡crack! y Radditz dejó escapar un último gemido- si vuelven a subordinarse o a complotar en mi contra, no dejaré rastro de sus huesos, pero primero los desollaré vivos y los dejaré así varios días, Vegeta sabe qué más les puedo hacer -pateó el cuerpo de Radditz con asco y se fue de ahí. Nappa corrió a ver a su congénere y se dio cuenta con alivio de que aunque estaba agonizando, aún tenía vida. Luego fue a ver a Vegeta, el niño tenía varias heridas en el cuerpo, unas recién hechas y otras que teniendo ya tiempo, se habían cerrado, pero por esta golpiza de apenas unos segundos, se habían vuelto a abrir.

Nappa: Príncipe ¿está bien?

Vegeta: c-cállate -Nappa suspiró aliviado, se encontraba bien-

Nappa: vamos, los llevaré a la enfermería

Vegeta: yo no soy un débil

Nappa: no príncipe, es el saiyajin más fuerte -Vegeta asintió con la cabeza agachada, Nappa sintió una tristeza enorme de que aquel niño estuviera creciendo de esa forma tan indigna de un príncipe-

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

**En la Tierra...**

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

Habían pasado unos días, el Dr. Briefs estaba muy apurado y preocupado, su compañía no iba muy bien, estaban a punto de embargar su casa y para colmo, su nuevo invento no estaba funcionando, así que estaba muy nervioso y más despistado de lo común-

Dr.: ¡Demonios!

Sra.:¡papá! no digas palabrotas enfrente de Bulma -dijo tapándole los oídos a la niña, que se retorció molesta por el acto-

Dr.: es que no doy con lo que hace falta -abrió un pergamino azul donde se encontraban planos y números muy complicados que analizaba una y otra vez-

Sra.: deberías descansar, así tu mente se pondrá en orden ¿quieres un cafecito?

Dr.: mmm... me parece que si cambio esta pieza por esta...

Sra.: bueno, creo que no... Bulma ¿quieres un cafecito?

Bulma: ¿cafecito? Bueno

Sra.: no creo que te haga daño un traguito, vamos y así me cuentas cómo están tus muñecas

Bulma: ay mamá, eso es para las niñas chiquitas

Sra.: ah claro, jajajaja, se me olvidaba que ya eres grande, un día de estos vas a preferir ayudarle a tu papá con sus inventos -sonrió tiernamente a su hija, divertida de lo madura que se comportaba-

Bulma: eso es muy simple, pero lo ayudaré después, ahora vamos a platicar de mujer a mujer -la mamá se fue riendo con su hija tomada de la mano, mientras el Dr. abría la primera cajetilla de cigarros de su vida. Unas horas después, cuando el doctor estaba a punto de llorar, inundado alrededor de papeles arrugados, pedazos de metal arruinados, tornillos por todas partes y las computadoras emitiendo ruidos que indicaban errores, llegó de pronto un torbellino revolviéndolo todo aún más. Se detuvo frente a su padre y comenzó a hablar rápidamente- ¡papá, papá! mi mamá me llevó a patinar y entonces me caí, pero luego me levante, luego fuimos al lago y vimos unos patitos y entonces le apreté el cuello sin querer y empezó a hacer así ¡cuac cuac! ¡así papá mírame! ¡cuac, cuac, cuac! entonces me asusté y me eché a correr y espanté a una señor que se cayó de cu...

Dr.: ¡Bulma! ¡toma aire para respirar! -la niña aspiró profundamente y el papá buscó con la mirada a su madre, quien apareció en el marco de la puerta despeinada y con la ropa sucia de lodo, la niña continuó hablando como si fuera su última vez mientras el Dr. socorría a su esposa- ¿que sucedió? -preguntó preocupado-

Sra.: creo que... el cafecito no le hace mucho bien

Bulma: papá ¿para que sirve esto? ¿que pasa si aprieto aquí? ay, perdón

Dr.: nooooo -en cámara lenta, se vio cómo Bulma con sus manecitas apretaba un colorido botón en la única pieza que le había salido bien ese día a su papá, y aquella pieza comenzaba a echar humo. Cuando llegó al escritorio, una pequeña llama se encendió-

Sra.: ¡fuego! -la pequeña llama creció y creció hasta que abarcó por completo el escritorio. Bulma gritó y su mamá corrió a abrazarla, mientras el Dr. agarraba el extintor y apagaba el repentino fuego

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

Unos minutos más tarde, cuando el ataque de hiperactividad había terminado, Bulma estaba solita en su cuarto, con la cabeza gacha, jugando con sus deditos y con cara de puchero, sus pies colgaban inquietos del borde de la cama. Su mamá entró con una bandeja con pastelitos

Sra.: ¡hola hija! -la niña asintió sin quitar su carita de puchero- ¿todavía estás asustada? -la niña negó- ¿entonces, que tienes mi amor?

Bulma: es que... yo quería ayudar a mi papi, y le eché a perder su trabajo, snif

Sra.: ya no te preocupes, chiquita -dejó la bandeja en el tocador y se sentó al lado de su hija, quien se recargó en su regazo- seguramente no era muy importante aquello

Bulma: es que ¿si era importante?

Sra.: no mi amor, vas a ver como resulta que era una tontería, no te preocupes -le acarició cariñosamente el largo cabello verde azulado que le tapaba la cara-

Bulma: ¿está enojado?

Sra.: no, hija, fue el susto ¿que tal si le llevas esos pastelitos? seguramente ha de tener hambre -la niña asintió con la cabeza, se paró y agarró la charola que para ella pesaba mucho. Cuando llegó al laboratorio, dejó los pastelitos en el suelo para abrir la puerta, cuando iba a girar el pasaporte, salió el Dr. Briefs y se fue a parar encima de ellos. Bulma se quedó unos segundos pasmada, pero luego se echó a reír, tanto que el estómago le empezó a doler. El Dr. pasó de la confusión al asombro y luego también a la risa al darse cuenta de que tenía dos panques como zapatos. Después del ataque de risa, padre e hija entraron tomados de la mano a su laboratorio, el Dr. después del incendio, le había construido un nuevo juguete a su pequeña, quien al verlo saltó de la alegría y le agradeció a su papá con muchos besos, que lo dejaron embelezado unos momentos-

Dr.: bueno, quédate aquí jugando ¿ok?

Bulma: si papi -sonrió feliz y descansó al darse cuenta de que su papá no estaba enojado con ella-

Pasaron algunas horas antes de que Bulma se aburriera de ese nuevo juguete. El doctor había terminado de soldar unos nuevos circuitos y sonreía satisfecho, solo faltaba la última prueba, con mucho cuidado pegó aquel circuito dentro de una taza para café, sin darse cuenta de que era observado por Bulma que se había puesto de puntas para ver mejor. El Dr. apretó un botón y esperó ilusionado, la taza comenzó a vibrar, primero levemente y luego violentamente, el Dr. sonrió, pero entonces, la taza se cuarteó y emitió un leve chillido. El papá de Bulma suspiró desilusionado y se dejó caer en la silla, agarrándose la frente-

Bulma: oye papi -El Dr. brincó en su silla por el susto, estaba visiblemente triste, pero aún así le sonrió a su hija

Dr.: ¿que sucede pasita?

Bulma: ¿y si cambias el canal del circuito del punto "a" al "c"? -el papá se le quedó viendo unos segundos muy asombrado pero luego comenzó a reír-

Dr.: que teoría tan interesante jajaja -tomó de la mano a su hija y se dirigieron a la salida- ¿donde aprendiste a hablar así?

Bulm: um, pues tú hablas así, siempre te veo trabajar -dijo un poco molesta de que no la tomara en cuenta-

Dr.: ah ya veo jajaja -abrió la puerta, Bulma salió y él apagó la luz- cambiar el circuito "a" al "c" -sonrió y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Un segundo después entró corriendo desesperado, buscó papel y pluma y comenzó a hacer cálculos a toda velocidad, Bulma se asomó con curiosidad- ¡tenías razón! ¡dios mío! ¿como no me di cuenta antes? estuve poniendo mal los circuitos -El Dr. se concentró en su trabajo con la lengua de fuera haciendo y deshaciendo, hasta que pasaron algunos minutos, entonces llamó a Bulma para que se sentara en sus rodillas, le puso lentes protectores y pegó el circuito recién hecho a su papelera, activó un botón y... ¡voualá! una pequeña explosión se escuchó, cuando el humo se disipó, ya no estaba la papelera, en su lugar había una pequeña cápsula. Ambos gritaron y bailaron de alegría y por un buen rato-

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪


	3. Instintos

Quiero pedir una sincera disculpa por el enorme retraso de mi fic ¡pedóoooooon! Es que ustedes saben... la escuela, el novio... y todo eso sorry. Muchas gracias por su paciencia, espero que este nuevo capítulo les guste. Los quiero mucho, mucho. También quiero hacerles una atenta invitación a que pasen a mi foro, y dejen sus opiniones, gracias.

Primero que nada, un abrazo muy fuerte y a SúperBrave: te considero mi amiga y como tal te brindo todo mi cariño y mi respeto, por que eres una gran mujer, una gran profesional y una amena conversadora :D Gracias por el apoyo que me has dado, te quiero mucho amiga.

A bulnatt muuuuchas gracias que linda eres como te quiero, mira que leer mis historias a las dos de la mañana... wow eso es un halago grandísimo. La verdad yo siempre he pensado que mis cuentos se leen mejor cuando uno está en un estado etílico, sonámbulo o bruto, pero desvelada también suena bien.

Karo perdón por hacerte esperar, lo siento :( pero gracias por tus comentarios:)

Diey es cierto pobre Radditz… míralo tan grandote y tan dejado jajajaja

Runliney ¿Qué te pareció mi teoría? Los grandes inventos siempre se dan de chiripa, como las papas fritas…

Shadir siempre me llamó la atención la vida tan distinta que tenían los dos personajes, pero fue esto mismo lo que los unió, pues se complementan. No te olvides pasar a mi foro :D

MEDICINA PARA LA LOCURA.

Capítulo 3: Instintos.

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

**Nave de Freezer...**

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

Nappa: príncipe Vegeta ¡por fin ha llegado! -el niño llegó como zombi a su recámara, Nappa y Radditz lo esperaban ansiosos, hacían 3 días que no sabían donde estaba, solo sabían que estaba vivo por el scooter- ¿se encuentra bien Príncipe? ¿Vegeta? -dejó a un lado el formalismo al ver que el niño no reaccionaba, miraba hacia la nada. De pronto, Radditz gimió horrorizado, salía sangre de su boca -¡Vegeta! ¿estás herido? ¡respóndeme! -el niño frunció el ceño y cerró muy fuerte los ojos, aguantándose con todas sus fuerzas las ganas de llorar, en vez de eso, comenzó a escupir la sangre que tenía en la boca, que no era la suya, habló lenta y fríamente-

Vegeta: quiero bañarme -Radditz se apresuró a preparar el baño, mientras Nappa revisaba con la mirada a su amo, en busca de heridas, pero no tenía ninguna, excepto en las palmas de las manos donde claramente se veía que se había enterrado las uñas, incluso había roto sus guantes, la cola, sus manos, y su boca estaban cubiertas por capas de sangre, Nappa trató de agarrarle la cola al príncipe, pero él retrocedió- ¡no me toques! -le gritó, Nappa pudo ver por un segundo, algo en los ojos del pequeño un destello de desesperación y miedo, pero enseguida Vegeta reprimió sus sentimientos. Se alejó de ahí para tomar su ducha. El agua de la regadera caía con mucha presión sobre su piel, solo así se pudo librar de las costras de sangre de tres días que tenía incrustadas, recordaba con asco todo lo que Freezer le había hecho hacer, vomitó, sintiendo cómo le temblaban las rodillas, estando sólo no le importaba que sus sentimientos aflorasen, las lágrimas más calientes que el agua resbalaron de sus ojos. Un día se iba a vengar de Freezer, algún día se cobraría con lo que más le doliera, había comenzado con su droga, pero aquello había sido solo una jugarreta, debía haber algo más, algo que realmente hiciera a Freezer sentirse como él se estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Vegeta sabía que lo que pasara en adelante, sería solamente pruebas de supervivencia, y él estaba dispuesto a superarlas todas.

Nappa: un niño de esa edad no debe vivir lo que él, por muy príncipe que sea. Está soportando estoicamente -Radditz asintió, no le quedaba más que esperar a que Vegeta se volviera poderoso y se pudieran librar de ese yugo.

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

Los días se sucedían con monotonía, el escuadrón saiyajin había estado mucho tiempo sin actividad, excepto Vegeta que era llamado por Freezer para hacer trabajitos sucios, Nappa y Radditz solo podían imaginarse qué es lo que le hacían hacer, por que el príncipe nunca hablaba de eso, simplemente llegaba y se metía al baño por dos horas. Uno de esos días, Freezer los mandó llamar a los tres, últimamente estaba más irritado de lo normal, se rumoraba que su droga se había acabado y que estaba sintiendo los síntomas de la abstinencia, que de pronto gritaba o se reía sin ningún sentido y que Zarbón acababa diario en la enfermería. Esos rumores hacían sonreír a los saiyajin ya que ellos habían sido los responsables de que la droga escasease, en la última misión, aprovecharon un momento de confusión para atacar a la nave que transportaba toda la droga que había y destruirla, causando una gran crisis en ese negocio.

Después de hacer el saludo oficial, se pusieron en pie, esperando las órdenes. Freezer caminaba de un lado al otro de la habitación, nervioso, sudando copiosamente y con una botella de su vino rojo en la mano, comenzó a farfullar en voz baja, aunque los sensibles oídos saiyajin se dieron perfecta cuenta de las palabras.

Freezer: todos esos gusanos creen que pueden derrotarme, pero no lo harán, soy invencible, nadie puede contra mi, nadie puede contra mi, soy invencible ¡VEGETA! -gritó asustando al príncipe, que no pudo evitar saltar un poco- ¡ya sé lo que hiciste rata traicionera! -el corazón del saiyajin comenzó a latir furiosamente, si descubría lo de la droga, seguramente acabaría peor que muerto, en una de sus prolongadas sesiones de muerte lenta. Se quedó callado- sé lo que hiciste, sé lo que hiciste -repetía una y otra vez enloquecido- ¡no le metiste los gusanos por la nariz como te lo ordené! -Vegeta se estremeció levemente al recordar la orden que debería haber cumplido, nadie se dio cuenta y él se sintió aliviado. De pronto, entraron 5 médicos corriendo, con cara de pánico, hicieron una rápida reverencia y enseguida Freezer dejó de caminar para sentarse en su trono. Tres de ellos le clavaron jeringas en los brazos y en la punta de la cola, un científico se dedicaba a monitorearlo y el otro a suministrar una sustancia grisácea y babosa. Freezer emitió un suspiro de satisfacción que provocó un asco general- quiero más -susurró con los ojos cerrados, un científico apresuró el paso para suministrar más líquido, pasados unos momentos, el lagarto parecía haberse quedado dormido, pero estaba muy atento, de vez en cuando pedía "más". Hasta que el médico que suministraba, portándose lo más humilde que pudo, le contestó

Médico: Señor Freezer, es lo máximo que un cuerpo puede soportar

Freezer: ¡DIJE QUE QUIERO MAS! -elevó con furia su cola y de un solo golpe destrozó al médico, los demás se apresuraron a inyectar más sustancia. Como una secuela de esa nueva droga, el cuerpo de Freezer se inflamó bastante, parecía un globo con forma de un lagarto rozado. Vegeta sentía ganas de vomitar al verlo, por eso miró hacia otra parte, de pronto, se dio cuenta de que estaban muy cerca de un planeta azul que llamó su atención. Pasó otro rato antes de que Freezer hablara y Vegeta dejara de ver el planeta fijamente- bueno, creo que es suficiente -los médicos suspiraron aliviados- sigan trabajando en esa fórmula -Zarbón que estuvo todo el tiempo en una esquina, observando con mala cara, apartó a uno de los médicos y lo interrogó-

Zarbón: ¿cuales son los efectos secundarios?

Médico: pues verá... el volumen del cuerpo aumenta, como puede ver, pero eso pasará en un par de horas -Zarbón suspiró aliviado- y también tendrá cambios de humor repentinos -¿más? fue la pregunta mental colectiva- nunca lo habíamos probado en alguien de su especie, así que tal vez tenga efectos colaterales desconocidos por nosotros-

Zarbón: pero... ¿estará bien?

Médico: si, señor, en realidad estará en todos sus sentidos, me preocupa cuando pase el efecto, ya que puede tener una resaca o algo comparable, pero para entonces ya tendremos lista la cura

Zarbón: bien... puede retirarse -Freezer eructó y luego se rió como tonto-

Freezer: Zarbón te quiero aquí -se señaló cierta parte de su anatomía entre las dos piernas- ahora mismo -esta vez, Vegeta no pudo aparentar, y se arqueó a punto de vomitar. Zarbón por otro lado, estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo- ash, no me digas que estás enfermo mocoso –le dijo a Vegeta bueno no me importa ese es tu problema, tienen una misión. Los saiyajin escucharon con alivio aquello, una semana de descanso era demasiado- Ese planetucho que ven ahí -señaló una ventana al planeta que Vegeta había estado observando- pero no se tarden tanto, cada vez están más lentos. Vegeta tu serás el encargado de buscarme un espécimen de esa raza llamada humana, sabes para qué lo quiero... y cómo -sonrió retorcidamente

Vegeta: si señor ¿hembra o macho?

Freezer: sorpréndeme -Vegeta gruñó- ah otra cosa, investiguen si hay algún saiyajin en la Tierra -Nappa, Radditz y Vegeta abrieron los ojos muy sorprendidos- ¿pero por qué ponen esa cara? -rió divertido-

Nappa: ¿hay... hay un saiyajin que sobrevivió al meteorito en la Tierra?

Freezer: no sé... ustedes investiguen... eso sin descuidar su misión... tienen 3 días, no mejor 2, si lo encuentran vivo elimínenlo, esto no es un zoológico como para tener a tantos changos jajajajaja -Zarbón también rió pero se tragó su risa al escuchar a su maestro- Zarbón te había ordenado que...

Vegeta: señor, creo que un saiyajin más le podría ser muy útil para sus conquistas

Freezer: ¡no me interesa lo que tú creas idiota! -mandó un rayo de ki que el príncipe apenas y pudo esquivar, aunque le rozó el brazo y éste comenzó a sangrar, el saiyajin se apretó fuertemente para que la hemorragia parara- ¡lárguense de aquí, ahora! -los tres saiyajin hicieron una rápida caravana y salieron de ahí, aparentando tranquilidad aunque por dentro la rabia los consumía, abordaron sus naves individuales y se dirigieron a la Tierra-

Radditz: no creo que sea bueno eso de eliminar al saiyajin, si es que lo hay

Nappa: claro que no es bueno Radditz, pero no tenemos otra opción

Vegeta: ¡cállense ustedes dos! el señor Freezer... -Radditz y Nappa comprendieron que el príncipe los quería advertir de que Freezer los podía estar escuchando así que cambiaron de tema-

Nappa: ¿que clase de espécimen piensa llevarle al maestro, príncipe?

Vegeta: no lo sé, ahí las criaturas deben ser repulsivas -unos minutos después, aterrizaron en una zona desértica del planeta Tierra, al salir revisaron en sus scooters la fuerza de los terrícolas- son basura –comentó con desprecio-

Radditz: Nappa, te apuesto a que elimino más ciudades que tú

Nappa: jajajaja siempre pierdes Radditz, eres un debilucho

Radditz: pero la inteligencia es mi carta fuerte, por eso me será muy fácil ganarte -guardaron silencio al escuchar hablar a su príncipe-

Vegeta: _saiyajin o hiroshite to kakushite_ _des _busquen al saiyajin y escóndanlo

Nappa: (hace mucho que el príncipe no hablaba en saiyajin) _hai ouji_ si príncipe

Vegeta: _karosanai_ no lo maten

Radditz: _iie_ no -con una sonrisa de satisfacción, partieron los tres con diferentes rumbos.

Pasaron algunas horas, en la televisión comenzaron a hablar sobre unos extraterrestres que estaban arrasando con varias poblaciones. Ajenos a todo esto, se encontraba una familia en la recién constituida...

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

**Corporación Cápsula**

₪₪₪₪₪ ₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

Sra: ay papá ¡que bonita casa!

Bulma: está bien súper grandototota

Dr.: voy a tener un laboratorio como Dios manda, y además con lo bien que se están vendiendo las cápsulas, no tendremos apuros

Sra.: vamos a festejar comprando unos pastelitos, y voy a hacer chocolate caliente.

Bulma: mmm que rico, papá ¿vamos a jugar?

Dr.: ahorita no puedo pasita, tengo cosas que hacer -Bulma lo miró desilusionada- pero en cuanto termine de ajustar el nuevo invento, me pondré a jugar contigo ¿si? -Bulma asintió con la cabeza agachada- vamos, no me pongas esa carita, mira, te tengo un nuevo juguete, ábrelo -Bulma vio la cápsula y sonrió-

Bulma: ¿qué es papi?

Dr.: es algo para que puedas jugar mientras estoy ocupado -Bulma la miró interesada y apretó el botón y la aventó para hacerla explosionar. Apareció un robotito de la altura y complexión de Bulma. La niña se le quedó viendo, analizándolo, el Dr. sonrió y se dispuso a irse a trabajar- juega un rato hija, enseguida bajo. Ah, guarda el estuche que te regalé.

Bulma: ajá -la niña estaba muy entretenida investigando a su nuevo juguete-

Sra.: hijita ¿no quieres primero venir a comer galletitas con mami?

Bulma: mmm... -apretó un botón y el robot se prendió, sorprendiéndola momentáneamente- no mami -la Sra. puso cara de tristeza-

Dr.: vamos querida, por una vez que pasita no coma galletitas no se va a acabar el mundo ¿verdad? -Bulma siguió apretando botones hasta que se abrió un compartimiento en el cual había un estuche de cápsulas, Bulma revisó si no era el suyo, pero como el suyo lo tenía en la cintura, dedujo que ese era de su padre. Sonrió traviesamente y se lo colgó junto al otro estuche. Después comenzó a jugar con el robot.

₪₪₪₪₪ ₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

**Nave de Freezer**

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

Las cosas se estaban poniendo muy feas en la nave, Freezer estaba sintiendo los efectos secundarios de su droga y los demás eran quienes pagaban el pato.

Técnico: ¡por favor magestad! ¡por favor déje de destruir la nave!

Freezer: ¡¿quien dejó entrar a los intrusos!

Técnico: ¿c-cuales, señor? -preguntó asustado de que Freezer se comportara así, desde que se había desinflado, había tenido un comportamiento extraño

Freezer: ¡¿como que cuáles basura! ¡ESOS! -señaló con un movimiento rápido, el técnico volteó a ver horrorizado cuando Freezer arrojó una bola de energía a una pared de la nave, donde por supuesto, no había nadie. Debido al potente disparo, en la nave se formo un agujero que formó un vació, absorbiendo el aire y todo lo que no estuviera fijo al piso, como el técnico, que gritó antes de que la cabeza le explotara en el espacio. Freezer se quedó parado ahí, mirando literalmente a la nada, sin decir nada, ni hacer ningún movimiento, se quedó en ese estado gracias a su capacidad para sobrevivir en el espacio, hasta que llegó Zarbón, acompañado de un grupo de técnicos y mecánicos que se apresuraron a reparar los daños.

Zarbón: maestro ¿se encuentra bien?

Freezer: siii -contestó todavía mirando a la nada, parpadeó dos veces y luego miró a Zarbón, saliendo de su estado de idiotez, sonrió a su soldado lascivamente- vamos inmediatamente a tu habitación

Zarbón: ¿otra vez? -preguntó sorprendido, apenas hacía unos minutos que lo había dejado en paz, tenía que admitir que por lo menos ya no le daba asco. Sonrió a su amante y se fueron juntos a la habitación-

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

En el próximo capítulo… escenas íntimas entre los dos tortolitos Freezer y Zarbón (Zarbón no terminará tan contento). Y Bulma conoce a los saiyajin.


	4. El nuevo hogar

Capítulo 4: El nuevo hogar.

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

**Habitación de Zarbón**

₪₪₪₪₪ ₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

Freezer: desnúdate Zarbón... pero despacio -susurró seductoramente, sin ninguna señal de la locura de antes-

Zarbón: si Freezer -esta era la única ocasión en la que Freezer le permitía llamarlo por su nombre y Zarbón lo disfrutaba al máximo-

Feezer: disfrútalo, demuéstrame que te gusta excitarme -Zarbón suspiró por el comentario, comenzó lentamente a quitarse las botas, y luego seductora y lentamente se bajó los calentadores que cubrían sus piernas, se podía escuchar la respiración agitada de ambos. Zarbón siguió con su armadura, dejando desnudo su pecho, Freezer no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior, mientras comenzaba a acariciarse las piernas- sabes qué es lo que quiero -dijo entrecortado por la excitación-

Zarbón: paciencia -sonrió persuasivo y le guiñó un ojo. Con un movimiento, dejó libre su largo y cuidado cabello, que calló hasta la cintura, se despojó de la tela que le cubría los brazos. Estaba casi desnudo, y Freezer ya no aguantaba, así que lo insito, Zarbón sonrió orgulloso de su poder de seducción, dándole la espalda a Freezer, comenzó a bajarse los apretados calzoncillos. Freezer gimió y lo hizo más cuando su amante se los quitó y quedó completamente desnudo.

Freezer: ahora... camina -Zarbón obedeció y comenzó a caminar moviendo las caderas en dirección a Freezer- hacia mi no -dijo con calma. Zarbón se detuvo sorprendido, entonces Freezer asomó una de sus sonrisas maquiavélicas, y le señaló con la cabeza a la puerta. Zarbón frunció el ceño, ofendido, sin decir nada, se agachó para recoger su ropa, pero Freezer lo detuvo nuevamente - en ningún momento te dije que te vistieras -habló lentamente, negando con la cabeza, disfrutando sus palabras. Zarbón abrió los ojos enormemente, comprendiendo lo que su maestro quería-

Zarbón: pe-pero maestro... me he portado bien

Freezer: jajajaja yo no soy santa claus para que me digas eso, y no me hagas perder la paciencia -le hizo señas para que obedeciera-

Zarbón: ¡pero Freezer! -trató de objetar, pero como respuesta recibió una bola de ki, que logró esquivar en el último momento, pero que destruyó la puerta, así que todos los que pasaban por ahí, pudieron ver a Zarbón en pelotas. Enseguida comenzó a oírse una una carcajada en masa, a la que se le incluía la de Freezer, mientras el soldado trataba de taparse sus cositas sonrojado, casi casi llorando.

Freezer: interesante el color que tomaste jajajaja

₪₪₪₪₪ ₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

En la Tierra

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

Bulma estaba sentada en un claro de un bosque, muy entretenida desarmando su robot y volviéndolo a armar, después de jugar con él se había aburrido, así que decidió revisar qué tenía adentro, ya estaba oscureciendo, hacía horas que había dejado la corporación y cuando se dio cuenta de esto, se empezó a preocupar por que la fueran a regañar, así apresuradamente recogió todas las piezas y encapsuló al robot medio desarmado, se preguntó por qué no la habrán ido a buscar. En la oscuridad comenzó a sentir un poco de miedo, no se escuchaba ningún ruido aparte de los del bosque, pero no estaba lejos de la ciudad, su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente

Bulma: ¿papi? -preguntó al escuchar una rama crujir- ¿papito? -nadie le contestó por lo que siguió caminando alerta a lo poco que alcanzaba a ver, cada vez estaba más oscuro- ¿m-mami? -silencio- snif snif -escuchó pasos más cerca de ella, y esos pasos no eran de su papá, la niña presintió peligro, así que comenzó a correr entre la oscuridad del bosque, el miedo le impedía gritar con todas sus fuerzas, y más cuando a pesar de estar corriendo tan rápido como sus piernitas le permitían, se sintió asida por unas moles de manos que la sujetaron y la levantaron del piso. Cuando reaccionó comenzó a retorcerse pero era inútil; el grandulón que la había sujetado era demasiado brusco con ella, le tapó la cara con una mano y casi la deja sin respirar si no es por que Bulma le mordió un dedo.

Nappa: ¡estúpida mocosa! -gritó al llegar al final del bosque- podrías infectarme de microbios o algo así -comenzó a formar una pequeña bola de ki en su mano, estaba a punto de arrojarla cuando la interrumpieron.

Radditz: Nappa -llamó por el scooter- Nappa el príncipe quiere verte

Nappa: ¿que pasa?

Radditz: ash... _mitsukemashita_ lo encontró

Nappa: voy enseguida -rió a todo pulmón durante un rato, Bulma quería correr pero el monstruo la había aprisionado con su cola- bien, parece que sí vas a servir después de todo, serás un obsequio para el príncipe

Bulma: ¿prín... OBSEQUIO? -sin decir más, Nappa emprendió el vuelo, no le importó cuando Bulma gritó al sentir cómo el corazón se quedaba en el suelo, ajustó su scooter y siguió riendo como loco

Nappa: _mitsukemashita, mitsukemashita _-canturreaba muy contento-_ mitsukemashita _

Bulma: ¿mitsukemashita?

Nappa: ... _hai _si -contestó distraído. Bulma lo miró extrañada. Pasó un rato y la niña sintió curiosidad de ver hacia el suelo, ya se había acostumbrado al vuelo y hasta lo estaba disfrutando, pero lo que vio no le gustó nada, donde antes había ciudades y seres vivos, ahora había sólo devastación, había muerte y tragedia, incendios por aquí, gritos por allá, era lo único que había y ese panorama se extendió por todo el camino que recorrieron volando. Los ojitos azules e inocentes de la pequeña destellaban de tristeza y horror. Entonces comprendió que aquel hombre que volaba y decía cosas extrañas era culpable de aquello, pero no era el único, había hablado con alguien por aquel extraño aparato. Le dio una patada en las costillas a su raptor como venganza, pero el gigante no se quejó, al contrario, le causó gracia. Minutos después llegaron a una montaña llena de vida, muy cerca de una pequeña choza. Vegeta y Radditz estaban ahí parados, Nappa no veía a ningún otro saiyajin. Al aterrizar, dejó caer a la pequeña que se quejó del dolor mientras le gritaba por ser tan bruto- _ouji-sama. kare wa doko des ka_? príncipe ¿donde está él?

Vegeta: _shizumatte _cállate_ -_con un dedo señaló a un pequeño bultito en el suelo, desnudo y a punto de llorar. Nappa desorbitó los ojos

Nappa: _¡¡¡¡¿naniiiiii! _¡¡¡¡¿quéeee!

Radditz: _¡shizumatte bakamono! _¡que te calles estúpido! -Nappa tragó saliva y miró al príncipe buscando una explicación, pero Vegeta no se movió, se le quedó viendo al chiquillo con el cejo fruncido, pensando, luego susurró algo sobre que no se le había ocurrido que fuera un bebé inútil-

Vegeta: _...akiraka deshita _era obvio

Bulma: ¡oigan grandotes maleducados! -gritó- ¡es de muy mal gusto hablar un idioma que no se entiende! -Nappa le iba a dar un golpe a la pequeña pero el príncipe lo detuvo

Vegeta: ¿para qué la trajiste? ¿nada más para golpearla aquí?

Bulma: ¡eso sí lo entendí! -Vegeta se le quedó viendo como bicho raro, pero enseguida desvió la mirada hacia el grandulón-

Nappa: es... un regalo príncipe

Vegeta: regalo... semejante estupidez -¡Zaz! Bulma le acomodó una bofetada con todas sus fuerzas y tan rápido que nadie la previó y encima de eso no lo dejó hablar-

Bulma: ¡como que estupidez! ¡soy una hermosa damita por si no te habías dado cuenta! -le enseñó la lengua, Nappa y Radditz supieron que ese sería el final de la molesta niñita. Vegeta se sonrojó y se sintió estúpido de que una niña le hubiera golpeado-

Vegeta: veo que eres una guerrera -dijo con paciencia, los otros dos se sorprendieron-

Bulma: una... ¿que? (¿será un insulto?)

Nappa: ¿eres guerrera? -se extraño... no creo

Vegeta: creo que al final sí servirá de algo... a Freezer le gustan sus... mascotas -por no decir "blanco de torturas- así como esta chiquilla

Bulma: ay si, y tu bien grandote -Radditz no decía nada por que estaba concentrándose en aguantar la risa, en cambio Nappa estaba con los ojos inyectados de rabia, Vegeta estaba como estudiando un raro espécimen.

Nappa: mira mocosa estúpida e insolente -Nappa levantó en el aire a la chiquilla y comenzó a ahorcarla- más vale que aprendas a respetar al príncipe ¿entendiste? -Vegeta contempló la escena sin inmutarse, Bulma ya se estaba poniendo morada cuando por fin habló-

Vegeta: ya déjala, es el nuevo juguete de Freezer -Bulma se abalanzó para volver a golpearlo, pero de un manotazo Nappa la estampo en el suelo- te dije que la dejaras estúpido, si está golpeada no se le va a antojar a Freezer -Nappa gruñó, Bulma con mucho trabajo recuperó el aire, las lágrimas, le surcaban la carita, pero lloró en silencio, con la esperanza de que se olvidaran de ella, era mejor así. Contempló detenidamente a los tres extraños, se dio cuenta de que no eran humanos, y el más enano... el que parecía un niño... pero no podía serlo, ningún niño puede ser tan cruel, además los demás parecían obedecerle, definitivamente era un enano, no un niño. De pronto algo en medio de ellos llamó su atención, detrás de las musculosas piernas del muchacho Radditz, había un bultito que se había quedado dormido, era un bebé muy tierno, y una colita descansaba en su cintura. Bulma se olvidó del dolor y sonrió con ternura.

Nappa: _¿akanboo ga nani wo shite imas ka? ¿_qué hacemos con el niño?

Vegeta: shhh... _-_silenció bruscamente_- omotte imas _estoy pensándolo

Bulma: (ay pero qué raro haaablan... pobre bebé ¿qué querrán hacer con él? ¡ih! ¿y si se lo quieren llevar? ¡noo, pobrecito! aunque... tiene cola... ay pero qué bonita colita -sonrió- entoces... tal vez es de ellos, a lo mejor son una familia ¿? pero yo veo puros hombres..., a ver... el enano mandón, yo creo que es el papá, luego ese con el pelo laaaargo hasta la cintura debe ser la mamá... aunque está muy joven, el calvo debe ser el hijo mayor y el bebé... pues el hijo mejor ¡ay pero qué inteligente soy!

Nappa: la mocosa se está riendo como tontita -le dijo a Radditz-

Vegeta: entonces, ya saben qué hacer. Hey ¡tú! -dijo señalando a un anciano que desde su casita se asomaba, el anciano frunció el ceño. Eres un viejito afortunado -se burló- serás el único sobreviviente terrícola... aparte de esa enana

Bulma: ¿¡enana yo! ¿no te mordiste la lengua?

Radditz: ¡cállate mocosa estúpida! -Bulma no se hizo chiquita ante los gritos

Bulma: el mocoso es otro, deberías limpiarte las narizotas más seguido -Vegeta se rió por lo bajo, pero todos lo escucharon, guardaron silencio sepulcral

Vegeta: bueno ¿que?

Todos: nada nada... -el anciano que había estado en su cabaña, se acercó valientemente a aquel lugar-

Son Gohan: digan qué desean -dijo cortés, mordiéndose la lengua pues sabía el poder de aquellos sujetos. Vegeta lo miró y consiente de que Freezer podría estarlo vigilando, dijo en voz baja-

Vegeta: tienes una misión especial anciano -acto seguido causó una luz segadora con una técnica especial, los saiyajin estaban preparados, pero los demás cayeron al suelo cegados, en medio de la luz, se escuchó el llanto de un bebé y las quejas apagadas de un anciano. Cuando todo volvió a la normalidad, Bulma se talló los ojitos desesperada, parpadeó varias veces hasta recuperar la vista y vio todo noraml, excepto por la choza sin el anciano, el bebé seguía en medio del círculo de saiyajines, pero tardó unos segundos en comprender que aquel bebé estaba muerto, con un hilo de sangre saliendo de la boca, al descubrirlo, su asombro fue tan grande que se quedó muda, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotarle lentamente mientras contemplaba el primer cadáver que veía en su inocente vida, y encima era el de un niño. En ese momento comprendió todo... su familia, sus seres queridos, las personas que vivían en la Tierra, todas, acabarían de esa forma. No le dio tiempo para llorar por que Nappa la asió fuertemente de la muñeca- es hora de que conozcas tu destino -sonrió maliciosamente-

Bulma: Nooooo yo quiero quedarme aquí con mi mamá y mi papáaaaa -lloró, lo cual exasperó al príncipe-

Vegeta: llévense a esta niña escandalosa -Nappa la cargó bruscamente, le tapó la boca y la llevó a una pequeña nave individual

Nappa: cuando llegues dile a Zarbón que eres la nueva mascota del señor Freezer y que estás a sus servicios -le ordenó

Bulma: yo no... -los gritos de la niña fueron apagados por la compuerta de la nave, que enseguida comenzó a volar sola. La niña trató de calmarse, estaba temblando de miedo, pero sabía que tenía que ser valiente para sobrevivir. Pasaron apenas unos segundos, cuando sintió que la nave paraba y golpeaba levemente algo. La niña estaba sentada abrazando sus propias piernas, cuando vio la compuerta abriéndose y alguien asomándose por ella

Bulma: quiero galletitas

Zarbón: ¿que? -se desconcertó

Bulma: ¿donde estoy? -Zarbón agarró a la niña, que de entrada le pareció fea y repulsiva y la sacó de la nave

Zarbón: eres muy insolente, parece que quieres morir ¿verdad? -preguntó acercándose mucho a la niña, el hombre ya estaba vestido, aunque el color todavía no se la había bajado, ya que el chisme se corrió por toda la nave y ese día sería la burla de todos.

Bulma: ¡Ah no! yo... -recordó las palabras del bruto descerebrado- busco al señor Zarbón

Zarbón: yo soy ¿quien te envía?

Bulma: soy la nueva mascota del señor Freezer -Zarbón torció la boca y la dejó caer al piso.

Zarbón: (con que es la nueva mascota ¿eh? ya verá Freezer, me vengaré de él por haberme humillado, yo seré quien la utilice primero... lo dejaré sin diversión, la voy a torturar hasta casi matarla...-

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

Muchas gracias a todas por sus revisiones, se les quiere.

Runliney: jajaja ¿Qué te pareció? ¿si estuvo tan "iugghh"?

Shadir: lo que pasa es que no les dio tiempo a Son Gohan y a Son kakarotto (o.0) de conocerse… a penitas y les di tiempo de verse, pero Gokú estaba muy chiquitillo.

Mary Gari: lo primero que me dices y lo primero que hago… U.U lo siento.

Bulnatt: de acuerdo, no hablemos más de política. Oye, no me imagino a Vegeta y a Bulma dándose sus besitos a los 5 años, sería tierno, lo cual descarta a Vegeta.

Melikav: Que linda al leer todos (uy si, como si fueran muchos) mis fanfics, gracias por tomarte la molestia sobretodo de dejarme reviews, estoy leyendo tus historias que me parecen buenísimas. Y si, Freezer es de los mejores villanos. ¡si que me acuerdo de cuando Vegeta lloró! Yo también lloré con él. Maldito Freezer, lo odio… pero lo amo.


	5. Tormento

Ay ahora sí me tocaron duras las críticas, muchas gracias por ello, aquí van las contestaciones.

Shadir1: ¿maté a Gokú? ¿Tú crees que realmente haya hecho eso?

Runliney: ¿Cómo? ¿Te sentiste decepcionada? Ay lo siento mucho, mi corazoncito sufre por ello. PERDOOÓN.

Shadir2: yo no dije que Vegeta tuviera 10 años, es más no he aclarado su edad pero está entre los 5 y los 6, así que sí está chiquito, Gokú estaba recién nacido el pobre, llevaba muy poco de estar en la Tierra.

Felpa: en algunos capítulos aclararé todo, paciencia, paciencia.

Alma del alma: (ay que bonito nick) en este capítulo más de Vegeta y respecto a Bulma, a veces la soledad es mejor que las malas compañías (así dice el dicho), sin embargo está muy chiquita para comprenderlo.

Superbrave: ¿así que me iba a tardar mucho eeeeeh? Oye niña ¿Quién habla de causar destrozos en las uñas? ¡Si tú me tienes con tus fics peor! Ya sólo me quedan los muñones de los dedos (es doloroso escribir así, por eso me tardo tanto jajaja)

Como verán a continuación, aparecerá un personaje secundario pero indispensable en la historia de Dragon Ball, solo que estará muy escondido y no se va a mencionar su nombre. Un premio al que le atine ¿sale?

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

Capítulo 5: Tormento.

Bulma: soy la nueva mascota del señor Freezer -Zarbón torció la boca y la dejó caer al piso.

Zarbón: (con que es la nueva mascota ¿eh? ya verá Freezer, me vengaré de él por haberme humillado, yo seré quien la utilice primero... lo dejaré sin diversión, la voy a torturar hasta casi matarla...-

Ajena a los pensamientos, la niña tranquilamente se limpió el vestido, se paró y educadamente le hizo una reverencia con las piernitas cruzadas, Zarbón vio esto y le causó gracia- mi nombre es Bulma, señor príncipe -le dijo humildemente, Zarbón comenzó a reírse a carcajadas-

Zarbón: ¿y por qué crees que soy un príncipe? -Bulma se desconcertó-

Bulma: pues... es que es muy guapo señor -Zarbón se sonrojó, pero su vanidad se relamió los bigotes- y se parece a los príncipes de los cuentos que me lee mi mami ¿no es príncipe? -preguntó extrañada. Zarbón pensó que aquella niña era inteligente y observadora.

Zarbón: para tu información no soy un príncipe

Bulma: oh

Zarbón: pero si soy alguien muy importante en esta nave -la niña le sonrió impresionada, Zarbón sin querer también le sonrió- aunque enseguida recobró la compostura- vamos, el señor Freezer quiere conocerte

Bulma: ¿el señor Freezer es un príncipe?

Zarbón: (¿pues que tiene esta niña con los príncipes?) No, pero es el amo de todo el universo -escuchó un gritito de asombro de la niña, quien pasados unos segundos preguntó-

Bulma: ¿que es el universo? -Zarbón perdió el equilibrio, acercó a la niña a una ventana y le señaló al infinito

Zarbón: eso, todo eso que ves ahí, las estrellas, los planetas... todo a tu alrededor le pertenece

Bulma: ooooh

Zarbón: bueno, basta de charla, tienes que ir a enfermería, luego te presentarás ante el Lord, harás todo lo que él te ordene ¿entendido?

Bulma: sip

Zarbón: lo más conveniente para ti es que no pongas resistencia, si te portas bien, él te recompensará (dejándote viva, tal vez)

Bulma: seré buena niña pero... ¿y mis papás? -Zarbón la vio de reojo, aquellos ojitos azules estaban preocupados- verá señor... allá afuera hay unos sujetos muy malos con cola que... que... que van a matar a mis papás -llegado este punto, no aguantó más y se puso a llorar desconsolada, sin pensarlo, se abrazó a Zarbón de la pierna, el soldado no supo qué hacer, tragó saliba al escuchar las súplicas de la niña- por favor... no déje que esos malvados maten a mis papitos -dijo entre sollozos-

Zarbón: eso... solo depende del señor Freezer ¿quieres soltarme? -la niña continuó llorando, lo volteó a ver con las lágrimas a punto de salir, con su carita roja de la tristeza, esperando poder hacer algo por salvarlos, a sus ojos inocentes, aquel sujeto era bueno y podría ayudarla, así que lo tomó de la mano, era su única esperanza- ya tranquilízate niña... -Zarbón se sentía extraño e incómodo sin saber por qué la criatura le provocaba ternura- si sigues llorando así Freezer no te va a querer -ante esto la niña lloró más fuerte y Zarbón tuvo que hincarse para callarla, pero Bulma lo que hizo fue abrazarlo, buscando consuelo y protección. Zarbón no supo que hacer, no quería verse envuelto en esa situación, no sabía tratar a los niños- y-ya cálmate... -trató de que su voz fuera tranquilizadora- ash... está bien, haré lo que pueda por ellos -Bulma lo volteó a ver y dejó de llorar, lo abrazó más fuerte

Bulma: ¡muchas gracias! ¡muchas gracias! ¡muchas gracias! ¡muac! -le plantó un beso bien tronado. Zarbón se la despegó sonrojado, entonces Bulma le sonrió y sus defensas desaparecieron, era una sonrisa tan cándida, tan sincera, tan inocente, hacía años que no veía una sonrisa así, sin percibirlo, Zarbón también sonrió y entonces recordó que Freezer quería ver a su mascota inmediatamente, pero él sabía que si la veía en ese momento la destrozaría, la niña era tan indefensa y ese sádico estaba sufriendo un ataque sicótico debido al sustituto de su droga. Rápidamente la tomó de la mano y la llevó a una habitación cerca de la suya- bueno, volveré en un rato ¿entendido?

Bulma: ¿en serio? -lo miró a la cara -Zarbón asintió con semblante serio, la niña sonrió ampliamente y Zarbón volvió a sonrojarse, sintiéndo que su corazón se derretía por completo. Siendo un soldado de Freezer, no importaba que fuera su amante, no importaba lo que sintiera, no debía mostrar ningún sentimiento, pero él sabía perfectamente que necesitaba a alguien que le demostrara afecto, siempre le estaba rogando a Freezer alguna muestra de amor, pero aquel era un mounstruo sin sentimientos positivos, aún así, lo seguía amando... en un segundo analizó su sentimiento de soledad y comprendió lo que vivía la niña, él había pasado por una situación muy parecida. Entonces sintió el impulso de protegerla como fuera, aquel ser que le había demostrado respeto y amabilidad sin hipocresía. Se levantó y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta con doble candado, aún un poco confundido por sus sentimientos. Desde lejos podía escuchar los gritos histéricos de su amo y también las súplicas de varios sujetos que él estaba torturando. Al llegar frente a Freezer, fue recibido con un latigazo de su cola-

Freezer: ¿donde demonios has estado? -preguntó lleno de ira, los ojos los tenía inyectados en sangre, parecía fuera de sí, respiraba cortadamente, por lo menos ya no estaba hinchado pero seguía luciendo terrible-

Zarbón: fui a... a recibir... -quería ocultarle lo de la niña lo más que pudiera- a unos clientes del imperio, señor, pero tuvieron que irse

Freezer: NO ME MIENTAS, INÚTIL -gritó, lo golpeó en el estómago hasta hacerlo sangrar- sé que has ido a buscar amantes -Un científico entró corriendo a la sala con algo en las manos, su piel azulada estaba morada por la agitación, tenía huellas de tortura en todo el cuerpo, pero el miedo a morir lo impulsaba a seguir trabajando.

Científico: señor, traje esta nueva "cura" -Freezer se la arrebató, sin saber cómo se administraba la bebió y entonces mágicamente se tranquilizó, cerró los ojos un momento, cuando los volvió a abrir, sus pupilas eran tan grandes que abarcaban todo el ojo, Zarbón se asustó y más cuando Freezer comenzó a hablar de una forma pausada, trabándose, torpemente

Freezer: Zarbóncito... v-ven aquí -parpadeó coquetamente (según él) mientras se acariciaba una pierna, Zarbón por instinto apretó las piernas, había una zona que le dolía más que todas las heridas en el cuerpo, y era precisamente la que Freezer quería tener. El científico suspiraba aliviado de que hubiera funcionado, se estaba retirando discretamente cuando Freezer volvió a hablar y le heló la sangre- cht -lo llamó, luego señaló con un dedo un rincón de la sala donde habían amontonados, unos sobre otros, víctimas de la locura del villano, quienes estaban heridos de muerte, sin embargo seguían con vida. El científico trató de correr, pero los soldados lo agarraron y lo llevaron justo enfrente del montón de cuerpos. Freezer disparó con un dedo, el científico gritó ante el dolor de perder un ojo- Ups jeje, fallé -después de jugar un rato con él, lo dejó medio muerto como a los demás y siguió con Zarbón quien a pesar de estar sangrando en aquella zona que a su amo le fascinaba, no se negó pues sabía que si no accedía, moriría.

Mientras tanto, Bulma se estaba aburriendo en su cuarto, habían pasado un par de horas, pero permanecía quieta pues estaba segura de que su nuevo amigo le ayudaría a sus papás, estaba contenta, se puso a jugar con dos estuches de cápsulas que tenía en su cinturón, abrió uno y comenzó a jugar cuando escuchó voces afuera, dejó el estuche y se pegó a la puerta

Vegeta: es que fue ridículo -decía visiblemente molesto. Radditz por su parte, no dejaba de reír- no te rías estúpido, la reputación de los saiyajin se vio afectada -sin embargo, el niño estaba luchando por que no le ganara la risa- resultar herido por un viejito decrépito... que vergüenza, cuando se recupere, Nappa se las a ver conmigo-

Radditz: ese viejito tenía más revistas pornográficas que el planeta X-3

Vegeta: tíralas

Radditz: pero...

Vegeta: tíralas

Radditz: auh -Bulma salió de su cuarto, tenía la esperanza de que les hubieran ordenado salvar a sus papás, corrió para alcanzarlos, cuando los tuvo cerca, tomó de la mano a Vegeta y lo detuvo

Bulma: ¿y mis-mis papás? -respiraba agitada debido al ejercicio-

Vegeta: ¡suéltame inmediatamente niña tonta! -el niño se zafó del agarre sin problemas- nunca... -comenzó a hablar amenazadoramente, mientras se acercaba a la niña- nuca-te-atrevas-a-TOCARME ¿ENTENDISTE? -Bulma cayó de nalgas al retroceder, aquel niño le daba mucho miedo, pero al mismo tiempo su orgullo ordenaba mantenerse intacto, así que no demostró amilanamiento y le contestó a todo pulmón, lo que molestó más a los saiyajin-

Bulma: Y-TU-NUNCA-ME-VUELVAS-A-LLAMAR-TONTA, IDIOTA -Radditz reaccionó a tiempo para agarrar a la niña antes de que el príncipe la destrozara, sabiendo que si algo le pasaba a la nueva mascota, el príncipe sería quien pagara las consecuencias

Vegeta:¡suéltala inmediatamente! -ordenó. Radditz tragó saliva, aunque era el doble de alto que el niño, aquel era inmensamente más fuerte que él, sin contar claro, que era su príncipe

Radditz: p-príncipe... si la niña sufre algún daño... el señor Freezer se va a enojar

Vegeta: ¡a mi me importa un car...! -la frase del niño fue apagada por una mano de Radditz, quien ahora se veía en la necesidad de mantener en el aire a la niña y taparle la boca al niño al mismo tiempo

Radditz: alteza, recuerde que el señor Freezer lo puede estar viendo -susurró entre dientes. Después de unos segundos, Vegeta logró tranquilizarse y recuperar la compostura, Radditz se dio cuenta de que Bulma le estaba mordiendo un dedo- oyeme mocosa -dijo tratando de soltarsela, aunque Bulma tenía la dentadura de un bull dog y aunque la dejó suspendida en el aire no lo soltó- te estoy salvando la vida ¿entiendes? deberías apreciar eso en vez de estarme mordiendo

Bulma: ¿onde jtan is aas? -el pequeño príncipe se soltó y le hizo una llave a Radditz-

Vegeta: si me vuelves a callar te cortaré los dedos uno por uno con los dientes

Radditz: s-si señor, discúlpeme por favor (este niño da escalofríos, hasta yo soy más infantil que él) -pensó-

Vegeta: en cuanto a ti -dijo señalando a Bulma que seguía prendida del dedo de Radditz, a quien la circulación se le había cortado, y seguía preguntando "onde jtan is aas" donde están mis papás- tus inútiles padres ya se murieron ¿comprendes? no los vas a volver a ver por que ya están muertos, yo los maté -Bulma se dejó caer por la terrible impresión-

Bulma: ¡no es cierto! -gritó desesperada, Vegeta permaneció callado, aunque dibujó una media sonrisa- ¡no es cierto! -repitió esperando una respuesta, pero el otro seguía sin decir nada. Unas lágrimas comenzaron a asomarse en sus ojitos ¡Noooo! ¡mis papás! -se levantó y golpeó a Vegeta, él comenzó a reír, la niña lloraba más fuerte y lo golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas pero no lograba dañarlo, hasta que se quedó sin fuerzas, lo vio por última vez a los ojos y luego se echó a correr desesperada por los pasillos buscando a Zarbón.

El aludido acababa de terminar otra sesión con su amante que debido a la droga no se satisfacía, aunque los efectos secundarios iban desapareciendo poco a poco. Zarbón estaba lastimado y sin fuerzas, de pronto entró un soldado a la sala-

Soldado: señor -dijo hincándose primero- hemos detectado a un desconocido corriendo por los pasillos, no quisimos hacer nada por que parece ser una niña -Zarbón comenzó a respirar rápidamente y volteó a ver los monitores, era Bulma, su corazón latió fuertemente-

Freezer: ¿y que demonios hace aquí una niña? Desaparézcanla de una vez -Zarbón se apresuró a intervenir-

Zarbón: es su nueva mascota señor -Freezer levantó una ceja

Freezer: ¿y qué hace mi nueva mascota corriendo como salvaje? parece un cachorro indefenso en ese estado -se asomó una sonrisa malvada en su rostro- me pregunto si querrá que la "domestiquen" -Zarbón pudo leer la lujuria en sus facciones- tráiganla de inmediato... me parece que me voy a divertir con ella, si... -suspiró- tiene un cuerpo tan pequeño... tan frágil... me pregunto cómo gritará cuando la...

Zarbón: iré yo mismo si me lo permite mi señor -interrumpió, se sentía por un lado celoso, por el otro preocupado por la niña- estos soldados son unos brutos y podrían dañar a su mascota

-Zarbón fue a buscar a la niña, la encontró en el angar acurrucada en la nave en la que había llegado, seguía llorando. Había intentado accionar la nave, los controles estaban prendidos pero al estar en otro idioma, no había podido hacerla funcionar, lo cual aumentaba su frustración-

Zarbón: oye niña... -intentó que su tono de voz no fuera duro- todavía no sé tu nombre

Bulma: ...Bul-Bulma

Zarbón: ah ¿y por qué estás llorando Bulma?

Bulma: por que ese... snif... ese enano me dijo que-que había ma...ta...do a mis papás -volvió a echarse a llorar-

Zarbón: ¿cual enano?

Bulma: ese que ti-ene cola de mono

Zarbón: (debe ser Vegeta) -agarró la barbilla de la niña y le levantó la cara, para verla a los ojos- no creo que haya hecho eso

Bulma: ¿no? -Zarbón negó con la cabeza, era mejor mentir que verla así.

En ese momento, en el trono de Freezer...-

Vegeta: señor Freezer -estando arrodillado parecía aún más pequeño- traigo información importante - Freezer lo ignoró, algo en sus uñas le interesaba más, permanecieron en silencio varios minutos, Vegeta movió impaciente la cola, Radditz sintió la necesidad de toser-

Freezer: habla -dijo por fin-

Vegeta: el planeta Tierra es muy útil para el imperio, pude constatar que está lleno de vida, así que pensé que sería mejor mantenerlo intacto. A pesar de que exterminamos algunas ciudades, dejamos un gran número de población con vida, así podrían servir de esclavos y vender el planeta aún más caro -Freezer por fin lo volteó a ver, lo revisó de arriba a abajo se detuvo un momento en su cola que se movía orgullosa.

Freezer: ven aquí Vegeta -el niño obedeció, se paró enfrente de él.

Pero lo que Freezer hizo lo desconcertó tanto que no pudo ni hablar. El tirano cargó a Vegeta y se lo puso en las rodillas, como un padre amoroso, toda su carita se sonrojó, comenzó a sudar. Radditz también se desconcertó pero procuró no verlo a los ojos, sabía lo mucho que esa situación le incomodaría, Vegeta estaba tenso, apenas y respiraba, tenía las cejas levantadas, abandonando su característico ceño fruncido. Tenía miedo, por más que lo quisiera evitar, sentía miedo de lo que Freezer planeara hacerle.

Freezer: relájate, estás muy tenso -susurró al oído- Vegeta ¿por qué nunca te comportas como un niño, eh? -con una mano le acarició la cola, Vegeta sintió escalofríos recorriéndole la espina dorsal- uuy está sedosa, se siente muy suave -la volvió a acariciar- ¿que pasa si te la arranco? -Vegeta permaneció callado, tenía la sensación de que si abría la boca, sería para gritar con todas sus fuerzas. Luchaba por no sentir el miedo que sentía, cada célula de su cuerpo luchaba contra esa sensación- ¡contesta! -ordenó gritando. El niño se tragó el nudo que tenía en la garganta-

Vegeta: nada... señor -uso la voz más tranquila de la que era capaz-

Freezer: ¿como que nada? -preguntó melosamente en su oído, luego canturreo- no seas mentirosoooo, no podrías convertirte en Ozharu. Tal vez así no serías tan asqueroso -silencio, Radditz sentía tanto coraje que quería golpear a Freezer en donde más le doliera, pero seguía arrodillado y en silencio- ¡contésta! -volvió a ordenar lastimando el sensible oído del niño-

Vegeta: ...tal vez, señor -Freezer rió satisfecho de cómo tenía a Vegeta, casi podía olfatear la desesperación y la impotencia del saiyajin. Volvió a acariciar la cola- siempre había tenido curiosidad de tocarla ¿sabes? y la verdad me encanta el tacto -cada vez acariciaba más cerca de la unión con la piel, acarició levemente la parte baja de la espalda, sonriendo mientras que el niño tenía el cabello aún más erizado y las uñas enterradas en las rodillas.

Entonces, sin previo aviso, tomó fuertemente la cola y de un jalón la arrancó, Vegeta gritó tan fuerte que incluso Nappa en la enfermería (al otro lado de la nave) lo escuchó. El niño sintió cada vértebra descomponiéndose, los músculos desgarrándose y el dolor extendiéndose por cada hueso de su cuerpo. Quería dejar de gritar pero no podía, era demasiado para un niño de su edad, el dolor lo dejó sin fuerzas. No se dio cuenta de cuándo cayó al piso. Mientras tanto Freezer no paraba de reír

Freezer: jajajaja gritas muy bien para ser mono -tomó a Vegeta de la sudadera y lo alzó en el aire, el niño por fin había controlado sus gritos, tenía los ojos cerrados. Radditz gruñía de impotencia- estoy pensando... -le dijo al oído al niño- en que vas a sustituir a Zarbón por un tiempo ¿Qué opinas eh? -Vegeta abrió los ojos -Freezer acercó su cara al niño hasta casi rozarlo, entonces se dio cuenta de que Vegeta tenía una lágrima asomándose en sus ojitos, lo aventó al suelo y le gritó enfurecido- ¡los guerreros no lloran! no sirves para nada, eres un enano débil, y los débiles se mueren ¿no sabías? ahí está tu padre como ejemplo -con la cola lo golpeó en la cara y le habló con desprecio, aunque más tranquilo- respecto a lo de la Tierra: los monos son tontos, NO piensan ni creen nada coherente, por lo que todo lo que hiciste ahí, estuvo mal. Me desobedeciste, echaste a perder mis planes y todavía te atreves a mostrarte como una rata miedosa... así que estás castigado, ya sabes cuál será tu castigo y en dónde -se fue de ahí con la cola en la mano.

Vegeta fue recuperando poco a poco las fuerzas, hasta que pudo levantarse, vio a Radditz quien tenía la cabeza agachada y aún seguía arrodillado. El niño frunció más el ceño y salió corriendo lo más rápido que su cuerpo lastimado le permitió. No bastaba con su orgullo masacrado, encima tenía que cumplir el castigo. Después de un rato Radditz por fin se levantó, sentía una gran pena por el chico. Sabía que ahora mismo, el niño iría a desfogarse en la forma en la que lo hacía cuando su espíritu resultaba herido: entrenando de forma obsesiva y hasta suicida. Sabía lo que habría que hacer, iría por Nappa y luego de algunas horas, tratarían de convencer al príncipe de que dejara de suicidarse un rato, él alegaría que no era débil ni inútil, ellos ya lo sabían, con esa edad les superaba en fuerza varias veces y su espíritu guerrero era incomparable con ningún adulto, el príncipe merecía ese título simplemente por ser el mejor, eso pensaba Radditz y se encargaría de hacérselo saber a Vegeta.

Radditz era un adolescente, aunque ya tenía el físico de un adulto, desde que quedó a las órdenes de Freezer, se había encargado de cuidar discretamente a Vegeta, junto a Nappa, una situación muy difícil y a veces molesta, pero era honor saiyajin cumplir las promesas hechas, y esa había sido una promesa que le había hecho a su raza: cuidar al príncipe para reconstituir Vegetasei

Radditz: maldito Freezer... algún día pagarás

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

El próximo capítulo será más light, voy a darles un respiro al loco y a sus víctimas.


	6. Viejas y nuevas mascotas

**Runliney**: Que bueno que te gusta mi fic, me hace muy feliz eso. Jajaja me alegro de que sirva para tan fructífera causa… vaguear por el trabajo es muy bueno jajajaja, esperemos que el jefe no se entere y si se entera…. Invítalo a leer el fic y listo jajajaja, si no te despedía por vaguear, te despide por ponerlo a leer XD

**Shadir**: fuiste la primera en atinarle jejeje seguramente Nappa quería quitarle sus revistas XXX al maestro y pues el viejito defiende lo que quiere. Por cierto… nada está dicho. Si Gokú vive o muere todavía es un misterio buajajaja.

**Melikav**: lagarto cabezón jajajaja le pones muy buenos apodos a mi papi (es que…. Yo soy la hija de Freezer… así me bautizó Bulnatt y yo acepto mi destino… con un gusto que hasta me da miedo) a mi me dio ternurita Radditz pobre la pasó mal. OH SIIIIII Zarbón AMA a Freezer si si si, bueno, no puedes estar sano si tu pareja es un enfermo mental ¿verdad? ¡yo tengo el podeeeeer! Jejeje te digo que me espanto yo misma, ya veremos quién gana al final, si mi papi o todos los demás… sinceramente a mi me gustan los finales inesperados jajajajaaaaa –a tus risas diabólicas les aúno las mías- Me encantan tus reviews, que bueno que el maestro Roshi (así se llama aquí en México) defendió con uñas y dientes sus queridos videos de chicas haciendo aerobics, sus revistas y una larga lista de etcéteras. :D

**Nemesislave**: yo también me envicié con Freezer gracias a SuperBrave es adorable esa escritora, de hecho tengo un foro en su honor, si gustan pasar a firmar y dejarle una pleitesía… jajaja sayaponés XD sip, le atinaste…. ¿entendí bien? ¡¿Estudias japonés! ¡Yo también! ¡Que emoción! ¿Le has entendido? Espero que podamos practicar un día juntas y así nos ayudamos mutuamente ¡que emoción!

**SuperBrave**: ¡por fin apareciste! ¡te extrañaba mucho :'( a la mera hora de escribir me dije: lo light lo dejo para otras historias, aquí descargo toda mi locura así que continúe en la misma línea, aquí está el otro capítulo.

Este capítulo comienza medio bizarro, medio light y hasta infantil, pero después viene lo que me gusta: perversión, horror y LOCURAAAAA. Pasen por fis todos los fans de SuperBrave a mi foro y dejen su opinión y no te sonrojes niña, que ya te dije que te mereces eso y un premio Novel de la literatura.

Pasen, pasen por aquí, en esta ocasión les traigo de oferta la….

**MEDICINA PARA LA LOCURA**

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

**Capítulo 6: Mascotas.**

-Zarbón estaba alargando lo más que podía el momento en el que Freezer conocería a Bulma. Había hecho planes para quedársela sin que Freezer se enterara, pero no podía ser ya que él la había visto en los monitores corriendo. Logró consolarla cuando le dijo que mandaría un grupo especial de guerreros para buscar a sus papás; después de explicarle qué es un guerrero, la niña quedó más tranquila. La llevó con los especialistas para hacer las pruebas de rutina: las peculiaridades de su especie, si era portadora de piojos, pestes, enfermedades, etc, el I.Q., la habilidad para los idiomas, entre otras cosas.

El grupo de especialistas, en realidad eran 3, un doctor, un psicólogo y un genio, mascotas en su momento; de los cuales Freezer se había aburrido pero les había encontrado utilidad, como algunas criaturas "afortunadas" que conservaban la vida.

Uno de ellos era una masa gelatinosa de color rosa en forma de tubo, a Bulma se le antojó (su postre favorito era la gelatina de fresa). Freezer lo mantuvo con sigo por que cuando se enfrentó a su raza, por poco y pierde contra él, y es que al no tener un cuerpo firme, se podía regenerar cuantas veces quisiera, siendo casi indestructible, pero su punto débil fue el calor intenso. Ese ser fue una de sus primeras mascotas del emperador, tenía ya muchísimos años en la nave. Su raza no tenía planeta, vivían en un asteroide congelado. Como tiene poderes curativos es uno de los doctores de la nave. El único órgano visible de la gelatina es la boca, formada por una burbuja que explota cada vez que pronuncia algo, puede sacar tentáculos y formar diversas formas con su cuerpo. Su nombre no puede ser pronunciado más que abajo del agua. Lo que Freezer no sabe, es que esta masa gelatinosa es hembra, tuvo crías y sus planes son ponerlas a salvo en el espacio en cuanto pueda, así podrá restaurar a su raza. Aunque ahora están en el frigorífico de la nave en forma de postre, en su habitación no los puede tener por que constantemente hay revisiones.

El siguiente era un ser como de dos y medio metros de alto, y tan delgado que cuando está de pie parece un farol apagado y más por que su cabeza es alargada y el cerebro tan grande que se le ladea hacia donde voltee. Tiene el cuerpo blando, viscoso y cenizo. Además es poco sociable hasta a Bulma le cayó mal, nadie sabe por qué Freezer lo había adquirido. Conoce, como los otros dos, todos los idiomas del universo, pero es al que más se le facilita el idioma de la Galaxia Norte (o sea nuestro idioma). Él es el psicólogo, lo que aumenta el misterio de por qué Freezer lo mantiene con vida, estando él tan perturbado...

El último era un hombre más normal, casi con aspecto de humano, si no fuera por los cuernos que le sobresalen de las sienes. A Bulma se le imaginó a una motoneta. Su nombre es Doriánd: un morenazo de ojos verdes, complexión robusta-abrazable, ojos que revelan sus sentimientos, sonrisa que contagia, amable y muy inteligente, de porte elegante y hasta es hábil en las artes marciales, tiene un peculiar acento que solo aumenta su porte sexy. Su especie vivía (antes de Freezer) 300 años, pero iniciaban su viva sexual muy pequeños ya que sólo uno de las decenas de hijos que llegaban a tener, sobrevivían. Nadie sabe de qué planeta viene, su origen es un misterio, sólo él y Freezer lo saben, incluso se rumora que es de otra dimensión.

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

**Pruebas**

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

Gelatina de Fresa: parece que no tienes muchos bichos

Bulma: claro que no -contestó ofendida- yo soy una niña muy limpia

Gelatina: y los bichos que tienes no nos afectan demasiado, -revisó unos papeles- pero por si las dudas te voy a purgar

Bulma: nooooooo

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

Psicólogo: y dime -comenzó con voz lenta y tediosa- ¿extrañas mucho a tus papás?

Bulma: sip, pero Zarbón va a buscarlos y los va a traer para que nos vayamos juntos a nuestra casa

Psicólogo: ya veo... -hizo algunas anotaciones en una libreta- ¿es de nacimiento tu ingenuidad?

Bulma: ¿eh?

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

Doriánd: ¿que ves aquí?

Bulma: mmm... una mancha

Doriánd: ¿y qué ves en la mancha?

Bulma: es el gatito de mi papá que se está quitando las botitas que le puse al lado de las piernas de mi mamá a la que se le acaba de caer una galletita

Doriánd: pero se supone que es sólo una casa -se extrañó-

Bulma: pues sí, pero tiene la puerta abierta y ahí se ve todo -evidentemente todo aquello le parecía obvio, Doriánd sonrió y le anotó una calificación alta

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

Las pruebas duraron un par de horas más, Bulma ya estaba muy aburrida, así que se escapó en una distracción de sus observadores y se fue a inspeccionar el lugar, fue a dar al laboratorio donde se trataba de hallar lo más parecido a la droga de Freezer, todos los científicos se veían agotados, presionados y al borde de la locura. Bulma se quedó un rato callada, observando todos los movimientos. En el preciso momento en el que Doriánd entraba para buscarla, Bulma se levantó de su asiento, y con decisión se acercó a la mesa.

Bulma: no no no nooo -negó con su cabecita, el científico más cercano arrugó el entrecejo enojado por la intromisión. Bulma se acercó al pizarrón donde tenían escritas las fórmulas- este numerito va aquí... mira... -el científico se le quedó viendo como si ella estuviera loca, iba a llamar a seguridad par que se la llevara, cuando vio bien la operación, de pronto, todo se le iluminó al científico, ahí estaba la respuesta que había buscado tanto tiempo, tomando su lugar, se concentró y resolvió en unos minutos todo el problema. Doriánd quedó sumamente impresionados, su I.Q. era superior al de los propios científicos. La niña comenzó a reír divertida- ay pero qué tontos jijiji, mira que mezclar así los ingredientes. -Comenzó a tararear mientras corría de la mesa a otros científicos y mezclaba ingredientes aquí y allá, hacía cálculos y hasta se limaba las uñitas cuando le sobraba tiempo- se me da muy bien esto de la química... pero yo voy a ser como mi papá -les comentaba a todos mientras terminaba algunas mezclas. Afuera del laboratorio, varios curiosos se reunieron para ver trabajar a la mini genio, la imagen en la pantalla de los monitores llamó la atención de Freezer, quien decidió inspeccionar personalmente.

Al llegar al laboratorio, lo primero que vio fue una multitud afuera, comentando (unos con recelo, otros con envidia, algunos más con asombro) lo que aquella niña tan pequeña acababa de hacer. La niña recibió los halagos y los esporádicos aplausos con agrado, sin duda le gustaba ser el centro de atención. De pronto, todos callaron y desaparecieron de su vista, y no es que se hayan esfumado, sino que todos se hincaron, haciéndose lo más insignificante que pudieron ante la presencia del emperador, quien se acercaba lentamente hacia ella lo que impresionó a la pequeña quien tuvo que tragar mucha saliva. Zarbón de pronto sintió una punzada en la nuca cuando vio a su protegida junto a su amante en un monitor del cuarto contiguo.

Freezer: ¿que demonios pasa aquí? -interrogó exasperado por la improvisada reunión. La niña no podía hacer otra cosa mas que mirarlo de frente, chupándose el labio inferior, Freezer tenía en el rostro una mueca como si estuviera oliendo algo muy feo- ¡responde! -le gritó a la niña mirándola fijamente, ella dio un saltito en su lugar, el corazón comenzó a latirle tan fuerte que podía escucharlo. Zarbón entró en el laboratorio derrapando, pasó de largo a Freezer unos metros, cuando se dio cuenta, regresó corriendo y se hincó lo más rápido que pudo, pegándose en las rodillas-

Zarbón: majestad yo puedo explicarlo todo -dijo entrecortadamente, aunque no tenía la más mínima idea de qué era lo que había que explicar-

Freezer: no, yo quiero saber por qué todos están aquí celebrando a esta mocosa y quiero que me lo diga la anfitriona -Bulma intentó tragar más saliva pero se dio cuenta de que ya se le había acabado toda- ¿y bien? -preguntó después de un breve silencio, mirando fijamente a la niña-

Bulma: b-bueno... yo... este... -comenzó a hablar muy rápido y haciendo caravanas como Zarbón había hecho, lo cual, dicho sea de paso, molestó a Doriánd, que la veía desde lejos- lo siento mucho señor, yo solo quería divertirme un poquito -juntó sus dos manitas pidiendo perdón-

Freezer: no me hagas perder la paciencia ¿qué fue lo que hiciste en primer lugar, y por qué pides disculpas?

Bulma: es que yo... hice... esto -le puso casi en las narices un precioso tubito con una sustancia roja, dulce, que se estaba tornando espesa... tan seductora, tan llamativa. A Freezer le temblaron las manos antes de agarrar el tubo, Zarbón no podía creer lo que veía ¿era la droga del lagarto? Freezer, en contraste con Bulma, tenía tanta saliva en la boca que comenzaba a escurrírsele por las comisuras. Levantó el tubo tembloroso e iba a beberlo cuando los científicos le gritaron al unísono: ¡No! ¡Señor Freezer aún no lo hemos probado!

Freezer: ustedes cállense si quieren sobrevivir estúpidos descerebrados -cató el contenido rojo- no necesito pruebas -más saliva por las comisuras- tiene el mismo embriagador aroma ¡traigan mi vino AHORA! -ya no podía esperar más, sin embargo, aumentarle un poco de suspenso le daría más diversión, luego averiguaría de donde había salido aquel milagro.

Segundos después Freezer tenía en la mano una copa con vino frío, vació el contenido de todo el tubo y se lo tomó de un sorbo. Exhaló de tal forma que parecía que había tenido un orgasmo, y Zarbón no dudaba en que así hubiera sido. Terminaba la espera para el villano, que ya estaba perdiendo las esperanzas de volver a beber ese néctar de la alegría, del poder... y ahora, de pronto volvía a sentirse tan bien. Comenzó a reírse como desquiciado, asustando a todos, y con más razón a Bulma. Finalmente terminó de reírse, y comenzó a hablar sumamente contento-

Freezer: ahora veamos ¿de donde salió esto? -preguntó meneando el tubo delante de Bulma-

Bulma: y-yo lo hice eh... señor -agregó después de ver a Zarbón quien le indicó con los labios lo que debía decir-

Freezer: aaah con que tu lo hiciste ¿verdad? -Bulma asintió- ya veo ¿y que edad tienes?

Bulma: cinco señor

Freezer: ¡5 años de tu planeta! ¡eso debe ser muy poco! ¿de donde vienes?

Bulma: de la Tierra

Freezer: ah ese planeta azul que está allá afuera -su tono de voz comenzó a cambiar a uno más serio- ajá ¿y piensas que me voy a tragar el cuento de que TÚ, enana de cuento, preparaste esta sustancia tan complicada y que ninguno de mis científicos pudo hacer? -terminó gritandole-

Bulma: es que yo...

Freezer: es que nada mocosa ¡me quieres ver la cara de estúpido y no te lo voy a permitir! -encendió su ki, la agarró del cuello y la elevó cortándole el suministro de aire- ¡confiesa! ¿quien te envió? Seguramente fueron mis enemigos los que te mandaron de espía ¿verdad? -la zarandeó con fuerza, Bulma se estaba poniendo morada, Zarbón le gritó a Freezer pero no podía hacer nada, seguía emanando energía que no dejaba acercarse a nadie, y no era necesario pues todos habían huido- yo sé bien sus planes. Sé que ahí afuera están mis enemigos, los fracasados que envidian mi posición, que siempre están esperando algún pequeño error de mi parte -Bulma se desesperaba por la falta de aire- traerme la droga para volverme loco y después traicionarme... ¡esos imbéciles creyeron que podrían engañarme! -apretó más fuerte, hasta que Bulma dejó de moverse de pronto, ya no luchó ni gritó, cerró los ojos, y se dejó ir. Freezer se enojó aún más por eso, así que aventó el cuerpo en el aire; sus intenciones eran hacerla pedazos con una bola de energía pero Zarbón la atrapó antes de que cayera- Zarbón tráela aquí inmediatamente -ordenó, Zarbón vaciló, pero finalmente abrazó a la niña y se la llevó de ese lugar que se estaba haciendo cachitos debido a la energía que su amante expulsaba. Zarbón corrió a un cuarto cercano donde sabía que encontraría ayuda, abrió la puerta de una patada, el lugar estaba congelado artificialmente había estalactitas de hielo y algunos muebles congelados.

Zarbón: ¡Ven aquí idiota o voy a derretir el lugar! -quería sonar rudo pero su voz fue tan angustiante que parecería que estaba a punto de llorar. De pronto apareció la mascota de Freezer, el doctor sin nombre- ¡rápido! parece que está muerta -la dejó en el suelo mientras la masa gelatinosa expandía un tentáculo para tocar a la niña, luego dividió el tentáculo en dos hilos que le introdujo por la nariz, casi un minuto después, Bulma volvió a respirar. Tosió muy fuerte mientras el doctor sacaba los tentáculos, la niña estaba azul y temblando de frío, las lágrimas escurriendo por su carita. Zarbón la cargó y la cubrió con su cuerpo, salieron sin darle las gracias al doctor que por otro lado se estaba limpiando los tentáculos en el suelo. Zarbón la llevó a su habitación y la llevó a la cama

Bulma: ¿por qué se enojó tanto el señor conmigo? ¿hice algo malo? -preguntó aún débil- Zarbón no sabía qué responderle, realmente sí había hecho algo malo, se alejó de ella y fue hacia su tocador donde comenzó a arreglarse el cabello. Él había tenido la esperanza de que Freezer dejara la droga por fin, creyó que aunque al principio sería difícil, con el tiempo se acostumbraría, sin embargo ahora sus esperanzas se habían ido. Veía a la niña con cara de angustia por el espejo, desde ese ángulo le respondió-

Zarbón: ¿tu hiciste esa sustancia que se tomó el gran Freezer verdad?

Bulma: si

Zarbón: tal vez... si fue algo malo -Bulma soltó un lamento. Zarbón se dio la vuelta y se sentó al lado de Bulma que veía con insistencia hacia el techo, le levantó la cara para que lo mirara a los ojos, habló serio, lo cual no ayudaba al estado de la niña- ¿quien te dio la fórmula?

Bulma: estaba escrita en un pizarrón pero estaba mal y yo la corregí

Zarbón: ¿segura? ¿nadie se acercó a ti ni te dijo que la prepararas? -Bulma negó con la cabeza- ¿segura? -no es que el desconfiara de la niña, pero cabía una pequeña posibilidad de que hubiera sido cierto lo que Freezer dijo-

Bulma: ¡si Zarbón por favor perdóname! -la niña lo abrazó del cuello y se echó a llorar desconsolada- discúlpame por favor yo sólo quería divertirme

Zarbón: ya, ya -la consoló con una mano acariciándola- te creo -sonrió conmovido, poco a poco sus sospechas se fueron- tranquilízate -la niña no podía parar de llorar- no querrás que tus padres te vean asi ¿verdad?

Bulma: ¿mis papás? ¿donde están? -preguntó esperanzada, Zarbón se sintió culpable por mentirle, pero no quería verla llorar-

Zarbón: me llegó un reporte de que ya los encontraron, con la foto que me diste fue fácil. Pero tienes que esperar por que hay problemas para que ellos suban a la nave ¿entendido? -se paró de la cama y caminó hacia la salida-

Bulma: Gracias Zarby -Zarbón se puso tan colorado que su ropa ya no le hacía juego- te quiero mucho -la niña se paró y le mandó un beso con la mano

Zarbón: (jejeje) ven dame un abrazo -la niña corrió y lo abrazó tan fuerte como pudo- ahora quédate aquí, no hagas ruido, si tocan la puerta no abras a nadie y si quieren abrirla escóndete muy bien ¿me entiendes?

Bulma: si si si, por favor trae a mis papis -Zarbón se puso serio de pronto, pero enseguida recuperó una pequeña sonrisa-

Zarbón: a eso voy -salió de la habitación y cerró con llave puerta, volteó a ver si alguien lo había visto pero el pasillo estaba desértico y las cámaras de seguridad, estaban truqueadas, por lo que sólo filmaban 2 minutos cada diez y los repetía constantemente, le había ayudado a hacer aquello un técnico de la nave, así que él podía controlar la hora de filmación. Podía estar seguro de que nadie lo había visto, eso se ganaba Freezer por haberlo humillado de esa forma (el lagarto tenía el video de cuando lo humilló en una de sus colecciones favoritas)

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

Bulma se recostó en la cama con las manos debajo de su cabeza, recordando todo lo que había vivido en tan solo un día ¿o tal vez ya eran dos? Tenía mucho sueño y hambre, de se eso acababa de dar cuenta, pero no importaba por que Zarbón iba a llegar con sus papás... mmm cómo se le antojaban esas ricas galletitas que le había despreciado a su madre, sin embargo ahora podría comerse una caja entera si pudiera. Se quedó dormida imaginando cómo recibiría a sus padres, con un abrazo grande y fuerte, muchos besos y muchos "los extrañé", "los quiero".

Zarbón se dirigía rumbo al cuarto de Freezer con paso presuroso, le habían informado que estaba en su habitación, lo cual era de por sí muy extraño ya que casi siempre Freezer estaba en el cuarto de controles principal, con su circuito de vigilancia y el centro de negocios; o a veces en la propia habitación de Zarbón. En el camino se iba retocando el cabello con los dedos, lo había dejado dejado suelto para resaltar la sedosidad, el aroma y su hermosura; eso lo hacía sólo cuando la situación era grave ya que sabía los deseos que desataba en Freezer y deseaba utilizarlos en su provecho, verificó que sus accesorios estuvieran bien puestos, sobre todo el collar que colgaba de su frente que le daba un toque especial muy... femenino.

Al llegar llegar a la habitación, frente a la puerta que era como cualquier otra de la nave, presionó con sus dedos alargados y finos, los números digitales que formaban la clave de acceso que era cambiada periódicamente. Respiró profundamente, visualizando sus objetivos: primero hablaría con Freezer y lo convencería de que todo está bien con la niña, que no es mala y que no desea su malestar, después, cuando estuviera satisfecho con su amo, mandaría a los saiyajin a buscar a los padres de Bulma y les ordenaría matarlos, inventaría a la niña que sus padres ya no la querían ver y si eso no funcionaba con ella, entonces la haría tomar alguna droga para hipnotizarla y que sus recuerdos fueran borrados, así formaría una familia junto a Freezer y a su... hija. Sonrió confiado y satisfecho mientras la puerta se habría de abajo para arriba.

Lo que sucedió después ocurrió tan rápido que no logró razonarlo hasta que era tarde.


	7. Recuerdos

**Konnichiwa a todas y todos! Por fin me di un espacio para terminar este capítulo ya me había tardado jojojo O.Ou Espero que les guste, los quiero a todos, y como siempre aquí van las contestaciones. **

**Nemesislave: **pronto aparecerá Vegetita, lo prometo, te lo juro que en el capítulo 8 aparecerá mucho más ¿sip? Bulma inventó el radar del dragón (que todavía no se me ocurre cómo pudo haber inventado un aparato que detectara unas bolas n.n), una fórmula química fue para ella como comer chocolates…o galletitas de su mamá. Ojalá te siga gustando ¿oki? Espero con ansias tu review, que ya se me hizo costumbre jejeje.

**Shadir: **tienes razón, las drogas son malas ¡pero Freezer abusa! El tonto estaba sufriendo los efectos de la abstinencia y consigue otra vez su droga y lo primero que hace es empinársela toda, en vez de administrársela y… este… bueno, la cosa es que tienes razón: las drogas son muy malas (aunque no puedo negar que esta poción se me antoja mucho : S).

**Súper Brave: **¡pero niña¿Dónde te metes¡que aquí te extrañámos! Ponnos algo de atención no seas mala T.T

**Sonya-chan17: **ay pero qué linda, me dejaste toda sonrojada, gracias por lo que me dices. Te mando un besote pero bien tronado.

**Runliney: **jejeje (mano en la cabeza estilo Gokú) ¿si verdad? A veces lo dejo en lo más interesante, jijiji lo siento, pero a mí me encanta hacerlo jajaja

**Melikav: **¡no puede ser¡maldición! Como te atreviste a revelar mi verdadera identidad ¡insolente! Pagarás caro por tu atrevimiento… lo único que comparto con tigo, sabandija, es tu gusto por los saiyajin ¡si! Pero con que le vayas con el chisme a mi papi…. ¡Crac! A tu cuellito

**Saiyaelite: **pos aquí tá la actualización por fin! Muchas gracias por tus reviews, ya los leí todos. Beso tronado para ti también.

**Y bueno, también agradezco a los demás lectores de este fanfic, aunque la verdad, la verdad si me gustaría que me dejaran review, me revitalizan. Ahora sí, terminados los agradecimientos, pasemos a la historia que ya luchaba por salir de mi cabecita directamente a mis dedos.**

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

**MEDICINA PARA LA LOCURA**

**Capítulo 7:Recuerdos. **

Zarbón entró corriendo al cuarto, buscando desesperadamente a la chiquilla, tenia que evitar que se diera cuenta de lo que iba a pasar, era demasiado pequeña para asimilarlo.

Zarbón¿Bulma¡¿donde estás! (demonios alguien se la llevó) -un estruendo estremeció la nave. Zarbón sabía perfectamente lo que era, sólo esperaba que la niña no supiera nada, torció la boca ¿a quién engañaba? era cuestión de horas... tal vez minutos en los que Bulma se enteraría de que... tal vez era mejor ir a preparar esa poción para olvidar

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

Bulma sentía que se iba a desmayar, sin embargo no podía dejar de ver tal espectáculo, ni siquiera quiso darse cuenta de que todo a su alrededor temblaba. La luz era tan terriblemente maravillosa, que su alma no pudo tener mejor entierro.

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

Zarbón¡rápido inútiles¡encuéntrenla! tienen cinco minutos para informarme dónde está si no quieren ser cenizas -varios hombres con scooter salieron corriendo a cumplir su orden. Zarbón se tranquilizó, tomó asiento a esperar a su amo, ya no había nada que hacer, sólo esperar.

Discretamente, unos soldados comenzaron a registrar la nave, comenzando claro por la habitación de Zarbón. De tal suerte que Doriánd se enteró de la operación gracias a uno de ellos

Doriánd: ...así que... ¿la están buscando?

Soldado: s-si, pero le ruego que no le diga a nadie que yo le informé

Doriánd: tranquilo, yo ayudaré discretamente en la búsqueda

Soldado: está bien... tengo que irme

Doriánd¿donde estarás Bulma? -se preguntó en voz baja. Miró hacia todos lados y luego sonrió, como si hubiera visualizado a su objetivo- voy por ti niña -aseguró-

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

Freezer reía maniáticamente, aunque claro, su risa no se escuchaba ya que estaba en el espacio, pero tenía tales facciones que daba terror el sólo verlo. Los últimos destellos deslumbraban al oscuro universo y le daban a la piel de Freezer, colores psicodélicos y difíciles de entender.

Freezer: (Ya me siento un poco más desahogado, esto es realmente tranquilizante. Desde ahora, cuidaré mis dosis, ese tubo fue sólo como entretenimiento)

Mientras tanto, Zarbon se paseaba como león enjaulado dentro del laboratorio, donde esperaba con ansia la poción para Bulma. Estaba muy preocupado por lo que pasaría. Su futuro era realmente incierto, y ni qué decir del de Bulma

Zarbón: (sólo resta esperar a ver qué pasará, si Freezer quisiera eliminarme lo hubiera hecho desde que lo vi, así que puedo estar relativamente seguro, pero... puede ocurrírsele castigarme, como aquella vez) -Zarbón recordó la ocasión en la que Freezer lo obligó a trabajar como esclavo de un obrero, humillándolo y quitándole todos los privilegios de que gozaba, afortunadamente aquel obrero tenía apenas dos neuronas desconectadas por lo que no pudo pensar en algún trabajo que implicara suciedad para Zarbón, quien por cierto, un mes después de levantado el castigo tenía que seguir haciéndose pedicure diario- (si Freezer decide hacer eso otra vez... mmm... pero lo dudo, el casi nunca repite los castigos, le gusta la espontaneidad) -trató saliva- (eso puede salir peor) -apuró a un doctor para que terminara ya- (en cuanto a Bulma, si es necesario, le daré la poción y la mandaré a algún lugar seguro donde pueda ir a visitarla y jugar con ella de vez en cuando)

Doctor: listo señor

Zarbón: ya era hora -le arrebató el remedio de las manos y salió rápidamente-

Mientras tanto, Doriánd caminaba por un pasillo que nunca antes había visitado

Doriánd: y eso que llevo aquí años... debe ser por aquí -llamaba a Bulma mentalmente, sentía la angustia de la pequeña cada vez más cerca. Zarbón vio desde los monitores al científico

Zarbón¿que hace ese idiota cerca de mi cuarto? -se preguntó al ver que Doriánd abría la puerta muy fácilmente, es más le había parecido ver que ni siquiera había tocado la manija-

En el cuarto de Zarbón, Doriánd lucía preocupado y volteaba a ver a todos lados, hasta que fijó su mirada en una reja del conducto de aire, movió la cabeza negativamente, preocupado, voló hacia allá

Doriánd¿y como pudo haberse metido? -sintió la presencia de la niña más cercana y también sintió la desesperación, el miedo, la ira y la soledad que experimentaba- ¿Bulma? -llamó amablemente, escuchó un sollozo apagado- ven chiquita -llamó con voz cálida- ven, quiero decirte algo

Bulma¿por qué Freezer hizo... eso? -su garganta se volvió a cerrar con el nudo en la garganta-

Doriánd¿quieres venir para que te explique?

Bulma¡no! -gritó de pronto- ¡quiero estar sóla¡me quiero morir ahora mismo! -Doriánd sintió el mismo nudo que Bulma, al igual que los mismos sentimientos de ella, gracias a su poder desarrollado de la empatía, afortunadamente había aprendido desde muy pequeño a canalizarla adecuadamente, sino, hace siglos que se hubiera suicidado y más al sentir el dolor de la gente inocente que es aún más hiriente-

Doriánd: No creo que sea eso lo que en verdad quieres

Bulma¡claro que sí! Todos fueron malos conmigo y todos me mintieron

Doriánd: yo no te mentí

Bulma¡si me mentiste! Por que no me dijiste lo que Freezer iba a hacer -las lágrimas que se metían en su boca, no impedían que la niña gritara llorando- y ocultar es lo mismo que mentir

Doriánd: es que yo no sabía lo que iba a pasar -trató de conciliar-

Bulma¡todos fueron malos conmigo! Ojalá nunca los hubiera conocido ¡yo quiero morirmeeeeee! -Doriánd estaba preocupado, porque Bulma decía la verdad sobre sus sentimientos-

Doriánd: déjame ayudarte -pidió-

Bulma¡nooooo¡tu también eres malo!

Doriánd: yo no soy malo y eso tu lo sabes

Bulma: todos son malos -repitió-

Doriánd: te repito que yo no soy malo y sé que tu sabes eso y que puedes confiar en mí -Bulma guardó silencio- también sé cómo te sietes

Bulma¡no es cierto! -gritó-

Doriánd: a mi me pasó lo mismo ¿sabes?

Bulma¿que?

Doriánd: antes de conocer a Freezer, me hicieron lo mismo que a ti

Bulma¿e-en serio?

Doriánd: si

Bulma¿lo mismo lo mismo?

Doriánd: lo mismo, por eso sé cómo te sientes -pudo sentir a Bulma dubitativa, era su oportunidad- ¿tu crees que ayudaría de alguna forma cualquiera a que alguien pasara lo mismo que yo pasé? -Bulma se quedó callada- ¿dime¿tu crees?

Bulma: no

Doriánd: entonces... esa es mi forma de demostrarte que sí puedes confiar en mí -pasaron algunos segundo en silencio, por el conducto sólo se escuchaban los sollozos de la niña. Y luego, cuando Doriánd menos se lo esperaba, una pequeña manita asomó desde la oscuridad del conducto de aire, la tomó con su enorme mano con delicadeza, luego Bulma se asomó lentamente, estaba llena de polvo; las marcas de las lágrimas que no terminaban de salir, surcaban el rostro y el cuello. Doriánd sonrió a la niña mientras la ayudaba a bajar de ahí, la cargó como si fuera una bebé y a la abrazó para transmitirle confianza. Bulma volvió a soltarse a llorar. Mientras la veía a los ojos, pudo ver todo lo que la niña había presenciado.

En ese momento, entró Zarbón que contempló la escena confundido, miró el estado de la pequeña y su corazón se encogió de pena por ella, pero ni modo, se dijo, las cosas tenían que pasar de alguna forma y a veces no era la mejor para todos. Sintió celos de Doriánd que parecía tan unido con la niña, en un especie de trance.

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

**30 minutos antes...**

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

Bulma despertó cuando escuchó que tocaban a la puerta. Estaba medio adormilada pero recordó que Zarbón le había dicho que si alguien quería entrar, se escondiera muy bien, se levantó sin esperar más tiempo y miró a todos lados, no había ningún lugar seguro donde no la encontraran. Volvieron a tocar y la niña empezó a preocuparse, cuando comenzaron a dar vuelta a la perilla, Bulma vio un conducto de aire arriba del tocador, corrió hacia él, se subió en la silla y luego en el mueble, le costó algo de esfuerzo subir la silla al mueble para alcanzar el conducto. Abrió una cápsula del estuche que tenía en su cintura y sacó un destornillador automático.

Soldado1: No hay nadie

Soldado2: no seas tonto, si está aquí debe estar escondida, eso nos advirtió el señor Freezer -comenzaron a forzar la puerta cuando Bulma ya había desatornillado los dos primeros tornillos-

Soldado2: empuja fuerte debilucho

Soldado1: inténtalo tú tonto ¿no ves que está reforzada esta puerta?

Soldado2: a ver quítate -sólo le faltaba uno, la puerta estaba a punto de ceder-

Soldado1: jajaja ¿no que muy fuerte?

Soldado2: cállate idiota -por fin el último tornillo cayó al suelo, Bulma quitó la rejilla y brincó dentro, apenas y cabía-

Bulma¡guácala! está bien sucio aquí -metió los pies al tiempo que la puerta cedía y los soldados se metían

Soldado2: ven aquí chiquilla no vamos a hacerte daño -el soldado subió al mueble y se dio cuenta de que Bulma estaba tratando de subir, estiró la mano y le agarró el pie, Bulma, asustada, pateo y se esforzó más para subir

Soldado1¿que pasa?

Soldado2: se está escondiendo

Soldado1: oye niña ¿quieres jugar con nosotros

Bulma: soy niña, no idiota, ni loca iría con ustedes

Soldado1¿ah no? ahora verás como si vienes -apuntó al conducto con su pistola-

Soldado2: no seas imbécil (¿por qué me tuvo que tocar con este novato?) Freezer la quiere viva, además, ese conducto de aire ya no sirve, debe estar tapado, es mejor que vayamos a avisarle al gran Freezer, él sabrá qué hacer

Soldado1: está bien -salieron corriendo y la niña suspiró tranquila-

Bulma: mejor espero a Zarbón aquí, no vaya a ser que regresen -de pronto vio una pequeña luz un poco más arriba, le causó curiosidad y decidió ir a ver, escaló un poco hasta ese punto luminoso, era una pequeñísima ventana, puesta ahí tal vez por error, se veía desde ahí a su amado planeta Tierra, se acomodó para ver mejor, era un paisaje muy hermoso, mitad de la luna brillaba y en la Tierra se veían nubes cubriendo parte del continente. Como pudo se sostuvo para no resbalar y ver desde ahí el espectáculo, hasta le pareció ver una pequeña nave, se emocionó pensando que podría ser la nave que iría en busca de sus padres

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

**Presente**

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

Doriánd sabía que ya no podría recabar más recuerdos de Bulma que no fuera lo que vio, entonces salió del trance, acarició el pelo de la niña y en un segundo la dejó dormida, la recostó en su cama y la tapó cariñosamente.

Zarbón¿qué estabas haciendo con ella? -preguntó molesto-

Doriánd: ahora va a saberlo señor Zarbón -lo tomó de la mano, lo que hizo que Zarbón se sonrojara-

Zarbón: (este tipo no es feo) -pensó, haciendo a su vez, sonrojarse a Doriánd, quién ahora sabía todo lo relacionado con Zarbón... bueno, no era gran cosa, ya antes lo había tocado para saber qué clase de tipo era, pero ahora lo que le interesaba era saber lo que había pasado en el tiempo después de lo que Bulma vió-

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

**20 minutos antes...**

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

Zarbón llegó lo mejor arreglado que pudo a la habitación personal de Freezer, abrió la puerta al introducir la clave y entró sin avisar ni pedir permiso, sabía que podía darse ese lujo en aquella habitación.

Zarbón¿Freezer? -buscó con la mirada a su amante pero no lo encontraba, se lamentó de no haber llevado el scooter. La cama estaba destendida y el cuarto un poco desordenado, pero aquello no era algo raro. Decidió sentarse en una lujosa silla a esperar, se sintió orgulloso al ver la decoración que él mismo había escogido y que para su gusto era muy fina. Todo al estilo victoriano, con el rojo vino prevaleciendo en las telas, las cortinas falsas, la colcha de la cama... era un color muy bello a su parecer. Claro que a Freezer no le agradaba tanto, para él hubiera sido suficiente un blanco sobrio en las paredes en vez del blanco crema que escogió el, para contrastar. Ahora comenzó a recordar la primera noche que pasó con Freezer, la noche más apasionada de su vida...

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

**Presente**

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

Doriánd: concéntrate -le ordenó a Zarbón que comenzaba a divagar dentro de sus recuerdos en un recuerdo (o al revés). Con lo que había visto, seguramente tendría pesadillas

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

**17 minutos antes...**

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

Sonriendo por los recuerdos, Zarbón decidió acostarse entre las acogedoras sábanas de aquella cama, olían a él. Cerró los ojos un momento, respirando el cálido ambiente, la pasión todavía abrigaba el aire.

Freezer: veo que ya te has puesto cómodo -Zarbón brincó de la cama, y casi le da el infarto al ver a su amo, ese aspecto... por dios... ¡pero qué bello¡nunca lo había visto así!- jajaja ya puedes cerrar la boca Zarbón

Zarbón: F-freezer... eres

Freezer: si tonto soy yo -sonrió, dejando ver todos los dientes. Algo iba mal, aparte de tener la última transformación, a Freezer se le notaba extraño

Zarbón: pero... pero ¿por qué...?

Freezer: pareces tonto hablando así ¿sabías? -se burló. Zarbón se levantó de la cama, estaba, además de confundido, muy excitado por la nueva forma de su amante, quería tocarlo, besarlo, abrazarlo y demostrarle cuanta pasión tenía para él- ¿quieres saber por qué estoy así? -Zarbón asintió- eso es fácil. Ya descubrí todo el plan de esa chiquilla

Zarbón¿B-Bulma?

Freezer: así es, ella es una espía que mandó la resistencia del planeta Croush

Zarbón: pero tu lo destruiste hace tiempo ¿no recuerdas?

Freezer: pero siempre sospeché que algunos seguirían vivos por ahí, siempre pasa eso. También descubrí que un comando viene para acá para atacarme, creen los muy estúpidos que pueden destruirme jajajajaja, por eso adopté esta transformación.

Zarbón: Freezer -habló tan serio y autoritario como pudo. Realmente le estaba preocupando su forma de hablar- Bulma no es ninguna espía ¿entienes?

Freezer¿y por qué estás tan seguro?

Zarbón: por que ella es una niña indefensa de la Tierra

Freezer¿como explicas lo de la fórmula?

Zarbón: ... pues.. es una niña muy inteligente, hija de científicos, y si nos la quedamos, podría hacer muchas cosas beneficiosas para tu imperio -para su desgracia, Freezer no parecía estar nada convencido-

Freezer¿tu crees eso?

Zarbón: si, ella no tiene nada que esconder

Freezer: te estás arriesgando mucho por ella Zarbón -dijo con sospecha- ¿no será que tu también te uniste a la resistencia?

Zarbón¡claro que no mi señor! -se hincó rápidamente- ¡nunca haría nada para traicionarlo!

Freezer¿entonces por qué la proteges tanto?

Zarbón: por que yo la quiero adoptar amo -En ese momento, tocaron a la puerta de la habitación. Freezer le hizo una seña con la cabeza a Zarbón para que abriera y así lo hizo él, afuera habían tres personas, todos ellos muy nerviosos y asustados

Soldado1: buscamos al gran Freezer

Freezer¿qué es lo que quieren? -preguntó y los tres por poco y necesitaban pañales, casi se tiraron al piso a besarle los pies... o las patas o lo que fuera que Freezer tuviera. Los primeros en hablar fueron los soldados que habían ido por Bulma

Soldado2: s-señor Freezer la niña que nos mandó a buscar... -Zarbón respiró rápidamente- se escondió en un ducto

Freezer¿y por qué no la sacaron? -preguntó enojado-

Soldado1: es que el conducto era demasiado pequeño señor, y no queríamos herir a la niño por que usted dijo que la trajéramos viva

Freezer¡par de inútiles! les dije que la quería viva, no intacta -el ceño se frunció bastante- ¿y tú qué demonios quieres? -le preguntó a otro-

Soldado3: lo que sucede señor -sintiendo el estómago en el piso, tomó valor para hablar- es que hace unos minutos se registró una nave espacial saliendo de aquí, pero no fue autorizado ese despegue, no sabemos quién la tripula

Freezer¡¿qué! -todos brincaron del susto debido al grito- ¡esa mocosa debió haber escapado en una nave!

Soldado2: pero si la acabamos de ver hace como diez minutos

Soldado3: esa nave despegó hace cinco si acaso

Freezer¡maldita perra¡Zarbón¡te dije estúpido que era una traicionera, seguramente fue a darles informes a los enemigos ¿a donde demonios se dirigía la nave?

Soldado3: creemos que al planeta que está abajo de esta nave

Freezer¡Te lo dije imbécil¡pero ahora mismo verán esos rebeldes quién es el emperador del universo! -Zarbón estaba realmente asustado ¿que pasaría ahora? Freezer caminó a gran velocidad rumbo a la puerta cuando llegó otro soldado corriendo, asustado y sudando bastante

Soldado4¡señor! -hizo una reverencia lo más rápido que pudo- se acaba de detectar un intruso en la nave

Freezer¡¿cómo entró maldita sea¿no es una mocosa?

Soldado4: no lo creo señor, los censores sólo detectaron una presencia desconocida, que no se quiso identificar, la niña de la que usted habla ya estaba registrada -a continuación Freezer lanzó un rugido como de león, los ojos inyectados en sangre y las venas hinchándose cada vez más, un segundo después nadie lo vio, los cinco se quedaron confundidos.

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

**Presente**

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

Doriánd: así que fue eso lo que pasó -dejó caer al suelo a Zarbón que había quedado en trance- creo que desde ahora seré yo quien se haga cargo de la niña, no permitiré que estos psicópatas se queden con ella, quién sabe qué podrían hacerle. Pero primero necesito saber exactamente qué es lo que Freezer pensó y piensa hacer -escondió a la niña dentro de la ventilación, para dejarla segura. Y salió tranquilamente rumbo al espacio o donde quisiera que Freezer se encontrara, él sabía perfectamente cómo tratarlo. Doblando una esquina, se encontró con el famoso escuadrón saiyajin, encabezado claro, por Vegeta, pero se veían sospechosos, estaban sudorosos y Nappa se veía un poco nervioso. Rozó el brazo del gigantón Radditz que quería aparentar que nada había pasado, así se enteró de todo.

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪


	8. Rescatando al soldado de 3a clase 1a par

**Konnichiwa a todas! Si, se dio el milagro y ya pude actualizar. Ustedes disculparan la tardanza, pero a veces me faltaba el tiempo, a veces la inspiración :P por esta ocasión les recomiendo leer el capítulo anterior para entenderle a este. **

**Este capítulo trata de lo que pasó con Vegeta y su escuadrón saiyajin mientras Bulma creaba la droga de Freezer ¿Qué tal el título eh¿les gustó¿les recuerda a alguna película:D**

**Hoy no me queda tiempo para agradecer todos sus reviews, sorry, pero les agradezco profundamente a: saiya-elite, Shadir (un beso a ver qué día platicamos por msn ¿sale?), Runliney (lo mismo te digo a ti niña), SuperBrave (como te quiero condenada), melikav y Henar (jeje ¿ya está satisfecha tu curiosidad? Un beso.**

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

**MEDICINA PARA LA LOCURA**

El presente capítulo narra todo lo que hicieron los saiyajin mientras Freezer, Zarbón y Bulma se hacían bolas. Doriánd adquirió el hábito de enterarse de todo, por lo que supo que un soldado de los más lejanos a Freezer era gay y que estaba enamorado de él, eso no le hizo gracia. Continuemos con la historia.

**Capítulo 8:Rescatando al soldado de terceraclase.**

**1° Parte. **

-¿e-eso hizo?- preguntó Nappa enojado a Radditz cuando éste le contó lo que Freezer le había hecho a Vegeta- Radditz asintió, ninguno de los dos sabía como expresar su coraje, no tenían saliva suficiente para acabar de maldecir al lagarto -¿y en donde está?-

-donde siempre- respondió tenso

-bueno, pues es hora de que vayamos por él- se quitó los aparatos que tenía conectados y se levantó de la cama, rápidamente se vistió y se fueron de ahí. En el camino los dos iban muy callados, intentarían quitarse el peso de encima del sufrimiento de su príncipe, ya muchas veces lo habían hecho, querían suponer que con el tiempo o se librarían de Freezer, o por lo menos sería más fácil sobrellevar las torturas, sin embargo, hasta ahora ninguna de las dos cosas sucedía. Llegaron al gimnasio, lo inspeccionaron con la mirada y se sorprendieron mucho al no ver a Vegeta ahí

-¿se lo habrá llevado Freezer?- preguntó el saiyajin de clase baja

-si, tal vez-

-a lo mejor quería seguir con la tortura- aquella posibilidad congelaba la sangre

-lo cual significa que tenemos que ir al cuarto de tortura- sintieron escalofríos recorriéndoles la espalda y la cola. Cinco minutos después, entraban en su propia habitación. Un poco avergonzados de no atreverse a ir a donde suponían que estaba su príncipe. Pero Nappa no soportaba ver ratas y ahí había por montones y eran enormes. Al entrar lo primero que vieron fue a Vegeta y sintieron alegría, alivio y terror al mismo tiempo. Saludaron en silencio al principe.

Vegeta estaba sentado al borde de la cama, con los ojos fijos en sus pies cuyas puntas se juntaban, demostraba mucha tensión.

-muy bien inútiles es hora de hacerlo- dijo el príncipe sin levantar la mirada

-¿hacer qué alteza?- preguntó Nappa preocupado

-tu cállate- respondió el pequeño agresivamente

-si señor-

-y tu Radditz- se levantó de improvisto y le sujetó la cola a Radditz con mucha fuerza, lo que le hizo caer al suelo de rodillas -un comentario de lo que pasó y haré que te comas tu propia cola- Radditz tembló sin fuerzas y susurró débilmente "si" -ahora vamos al gimnasio. Síganme en silencio, no quiero ni una sola palabra -Como pudo, Radditz se levantó y fue recuperando fuerzas poco a poco, casi corrió para alcanzar a Nappa y al príncipe.

Llegaron al gimnasio como si nada pasara, comenzaron a hacer calentamientos, sin embargo Vegeta se veía algo extraño, como si estuviera esperando algo, y así era, sonrió cuando dos soldados comenzaron a discutir. Había sido su plan el de crear una distracción para las cámaras, que detectaban el movimiento, lo de hacer que esos dos se encontraran había sido un poco más difícil. Les hizo señas a los dos grandotes para que lo siguieran ahora que no tenían la atención de nadie. Comenzaron a caminar sin rumbo fijo

-¿a donde vamos príncipe?- preguntó Nappa sin acabar de entender lo que sucedía

-cállate y sigue caminando- ni Radditz ni Nappa comprendían por qué Vegeta los estaba haciendo dar muchas vueltas sin sentido, estaba muy misterioso. De pronto, Vegeta chasqueó la boca y habló para sí mismo -algo anda mal-

-¿a qué se refiere?- Radditz comenzó a preocuparse del estado de salud mental de su príncipe

-van tres cámaras de seguridad en las que no veo movimiento, además los soldados que cuidan las entradas espaciales están muy intranquilos- respondió el observador niño

-es cierto- notó por primera vez Radditz

-es nuestra oportunidad, cualquiera que sea el distractor, tenemos poco tiempo antes de que lo solucionen ¡vamos!- comenzó a correr por los pasillos los otros dos, aún confundidos lo siguieron. Minutos después llegaron a los angares, enseguida un guardia se interpuso en su camino -quítate de aquí gusano- amenazó al guardia

- lo siento señor, necesita registr... augh- se quejó cuando Vegeta, de un golpe, le sacó el aire

-dije que te quitaras de aquí. Escúchame bien mastodonte- amenazó al guardia con aspecto de oso salvaje más grande aún que Nappa. Lo tomó del cuello con sus diminutas manos y comenzó a asfixiarlo -si dices una palabra de que nos viste aquí, vendré a matarte antes de que Freezer se entere ¿entendiste?- el guardia cerró los ojos por la falta de aire, los saiyajin tomaron ese acto como un asentimiento y corrieron a buscar una nave. Subieron rápidamente a la primera que vieron -Radditz baja a abrir la compuerta-

-si señor-

-y tu conduce- le indicó a Nappa, los dos obedecieron de tal forma que un minuto después ya se encontraban en el espacio

-¿que rumbo?- todavía no comprendía nada de lo que pasaba y Vegeta no le dejaba tiempo de razonar, sólo de obedecer.

-¡a la Tierra¡rápido! tenemos apenas unos minutos- comenzando a navegar a toda velocidad, algo llamó su atención, una pequeña nave los rebasó con dirección a la de Freezer -esa es la nave que... ¡Nappa date la vuelta!- el mastodonte trató de que la nave no se saliera de control por la velocidad, aún así perdieron tiempo -¡alcánzala inútil!- gritó poniéndo al grandote más nervioso aún

-es tarde, ya está a punto de llegar-

-¡maldito imbécil!- gritó fúrico a la otra nave -Le dije que no intentara hacer algo estúpido, ahora lo va a arruinar todo- Vegeta se sintió frustrado, ninguno de sus planes le estaba saliendo como el pensaba desde que Bulma había llegado

Mientras tanto las puertas del angar se abrieron automáticamente al detectar una nave de la tripulación

-¿quién eres tú? -preguntó el guardia al intruso, aún no recobraba todo el aire, pero tenía que cumplir su trabajo. Una alarma silenciosa se encendió. Son Gohan descendió de la nave, estaba asustado pero no lo iba a demostrar

-mi nombre es Son Gohan ¿en donde está el niño?- preguntó tranquilamente

-las preguntas las hago yo- dijo poniéndose en guardia. Son Gohan supo que no podría ni dialogar con aquel tipo, sólo quedaba algo por hacer...

-¡kame...hame... haaaa!- el ataque repentino, dejó momentáneamente K.O al guardián- no detecto el ki del niño aquí- notó preocupado -tendré que buscar más adentro, tal vez esté escondido-

Vegeta por su lado estaba a punto de descubrir lo que sucedía

-no puede ser- dijo Radditz sin aliento, asomándose desde el asiento trasero

-¿qué?-

-hay... hay una nave gigantesca y viene para acá- Vegeta volteó a ver hacia todos lados, hasta que se dio cuenta, saliendo de la parte oscura de la Tierra, había una nave que se dirigía hacia ellos

-¿quienes son?- preguntó asombrado

-no hay datos sobre esa nave- respondió Nappa

-seguramente son enemigos de Freezer- trató de adivinar Vegeta

-¿usted sabía de los enemigos?- le preguntó Nappa-

-no, mi objetivo era... demonios por un momento olvidé al bebé saiyajin, mi objetivo era ir por él, lo dejé al cuidado del anciano para que se lo llevara a la Luna en cuanto tuviera una oportunidad, así yo regresaría después para darle las instrucciones y decirle a dónde podía irse-

-pero Freezer se daría cuenta- observo Nappa

-por eso quise aprovechar el caos que hay en la nave en este momento. Pero el viejo lo arruinó todo, hay que regresar-

-ya estamos cerca- en ese momento, Vegeta se quedó paralizado, junto a la nave pasó volando una mancha blanca e inconfundible

-F-Free-zer- tartamudeó Radditz

-¡¿que hace aquí?!- exclamó Nappa aterrorizado

-nos acaba de ver- los tres estaban perplejos, congelados ¡en pánico!

-¿q-que hacemos¡¿que hacemos?!- preguntó Nappa gritando mientras veía a Vegeta en busca de una respuesta. Por su lado el niño tenía tanto o más miedo que ellos, sabía que el castigo de los tres caería sobre él solo. Se dio cuenta de que Radditz también lo veía esperando la respuesta que los sacara del aprieto en el que estaban, y él lo sabía, era su obligación como príncipe, pero qué diablos, las piernas todavía no le respondían desde que Freezer lo miró por sólo un segundo mientras pasaba a su lado

-¿p-por qué... por qué tiene esa apariencia?- preguntó Radditz refiriéndose a la última transformación de Freezer, la cual muy pocas personas habían visto

-no sé- respondió el niño igual de confundido

Ninguno de los tres reaccionaba, la nave se quedó suspendida en el espacio, no se podían mover pensando solamente en el castigo que les tocaría. Vegeta respiraba agitadamente, Freezer se colocó casi frente a ellos, desde la perspectiva del niño, se podía ver la nave gigantesca avanzando lentamente junto a la Tierra, Freezer parado dándole la espalda, sin hacer un sólo gesto, con el pecho hundido. Volteó lentamente la cabeza y fijo su mirada en Vegeta.

-me está llamando- dijo de pronto

-pero príncipe, todavía no domina estar en el espacio sin respirar- le dijo Radditz

-no importa, Freezer me llama- habló como si estuviera adormilado.

-príncipe Vegeta si va ahora lo más probable es que muera-

-Freezer me llama- los otros dos se miraron preocupados, preguntándose qué hacer, sabían que si dejaban ir a Vegeta, el niño moriría al poco tiempo ya que aún era muy pequeño para soportar la técnica de sobrevivir en el espacio; sin embargo, si no lo dejaban ir, los tres serían eliminados en dos segundos. Radditz sujetó fuertemente de los dos bracitos al niño que miraba hacia el horizonte sin rastro de pensamiento.

-escúchame bien Vegeta- le habló duramente

-¡Radditz como te atreves a hablarle así!- reclamó el mayor

-¡tu cállate¿no estás viendo la situación? Esta técnica es algo delicado, aún para un adulto es difícil y peligroso -Nappa no tuvo más remedio que guardar silencio -¡Vegeta escúchame!- lo sacudió levemente -toma todo el aire que puedas, llena tus pulmones hasta que ya no puedas más, y cuando estés en el espacio, deja de pensar en que debes respirar, simplemente concentra tu ki en tus vías respiratorias ¿me estás entendiendo?-

-concentro mi ki- repitió automáticamente

-perfecto. Concentra tu ki en tus pulmones y llénalos de energía, recuerda que no necesitas respirar-

-¡déjame ya¡me está llamando!- quiso soltarse para obedecer las órdenes que no cesaban en su cabeza

-¡Vegeta tu no eres su títere!

-claro que no, estoy aprendiendo todo lo que puedo- sorprendió a los dos con ese pensamiento tan claro. Dicho esto, abrió la compuerta de la pequeña aeronave, no sin antes llenar los pulmones como Radditz le había dicho, preocupados e impotentes lo vieron acercarse al lagarto y colocarse junto a él. La nave gigantesca se había detenido. Parecía estar haciendo algo importante en la tierra pues varias pequeñas naves subían y bajaban de la nave matriz

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

-¨¨esa es la nave enemiga. Los rebeldes¨¨- le comunicó Freezer telepáticamente a Vegeta, el niño salió del trance aparente en el que se había metido

-¨¨¿qué están haciendo?¨¨-

-¨¨reclutando sobrevivientes de ese planeta¨¨-

-¨¨pero yo los eliminé a todos¨¨- se extrañó el niño

-¨¨es obvio que no hiciste bien tu trabajo¨¨- la voz que Vegeta escuchaba no parecía ser la del tirano, pues sonaba tranquila como hacía tiempo no la escuchaba -¨¨o tal vez no lo quisiste hacer bien¨¨- insinuó

-¨¨¿qué quiere decir con eso?¨¨- preguntó enojado

-¨¨¿qué hacías aquí afuera en una nave que no fue autorizada para salir?¨¨-

-¨¨yo... pues...¨¨-

-¨¨si estuviera seguro de que eres uno de esos rebeldes ya no existirías, sin embargo confío en la educación que te he brindado ¿no ha sido buena¿no te he cuidado y educado perfectamente?¨¨- preguntó. Vegeta sintió tanto coraje que las entrañas le ardían, su ki se descontroló un poco, lo que le hizo comenzar a sentir los efectos de la falta de aire -¨¨jaja ¿acaso te da rabia reconocer que yo te he criado como un padre? Responde¨¨-

-¨¨no... señor¨¨-

-¨¨...sin embargo tu conducta ha sido por demás sospechosa y ahora no sé qué pensar¨¨-

-¨¨no soy de la resistencia¨¨-

-¨¨¿por qué no los mataste a todos?¨¨-

-¨¨seguramente fue un error de Nappa o Radditz¨¨-

-¨¨tal vez fue a propósito¨¨-

-¨¨no señor, no lo fue¨¨- Freezer guardó silencio, Vegeta se inquietó, tanto por el silencio como por que cada vez necesitaba más el aire

-¨¨me estás ocultando algo¨¨-aseguró

-¨¨no...¨¨- Vegeta temía de que se enterara de lo del bebé

-¨¨tienes que demostrarme que eres digno de mi plena confianza¨¨-

-¨¨¿que desea que haga?¨¨-

-¨¨mejor dime tú qué estás dispuesto a hacer para salvar tu vida¨¨-

-¨¨iré a destruirlos¨¨- dijo determinado. Intentando concentrarse en que no necesitaba aire

-¨¨jajajajaja apenas y puedes mantenerte vivo en el espacio¨¨-

-¨¨podré hacerlo¨¨-

-¨¨tu eres una basura frente a ellos, los rebeldes son muchos y con bastante poder. Fue mi culpa que se formara esta resistencia, al principio de mi carrera como conquistador dejé pueblos enteros vivos, y ellos se unieron a los sobrevivientes que dejé en los planetas posteriores, creen que por ser un número elevado de guerreros podrán hacerme frente, pero no tienen idea del poder real que tengo... son tan estúpidos que no se han dado cuenta de que los estoy observando¨¨-

-¨¨¿entonces qué hago?¨¨- preguntó esperando que se diera prisa, por que no soportaba estar sin aire, sentía que se desmayaría muy pronto

-¨¨ellos enviaron una niña que es espía, Zarbón por alguna razón cree que no lo es, pero a mi no me engaña¨¨-

-¨¨¿esa mocosa es espía?¨¨- preguntó asombrado

-¨¨claro que si ¿quién la dejó entrar a la nave?¨¨- Vegeta tragó saliva

-¨¨n-no sé señor¨¨ -realmente no se había dado cuenta de que aquella niña era parte de los rebeldes, tal vez por eso le había caído tan mal desde el principio

-¨¨¿estás seguro?¨¨- si le decía que ellos la habían enviado seguramente le cortaba la cabeza ahí mismo

-¨¨tal vez se infiltró en una de nuestras naves y todos pensaron que era un regalo para usted¨¨- la angustia del niño fue creciendo pues el aire que guardaba en los pulmones se le estaba escapando, ahora tenía el pecho hundido como el de Freezer

-¨¨mmm... tal vez. Pero eso lo investigaré después, ahora mi prioridad es destruirlos a ellos¨¨- señaló con la cabeza a la nave matriz, que era dos veces más grande que la de Freezer. Mientras tanto, el ki de Vegeta se iba haciendo cada vez más pequeño

-¨¨y en qué... en qué le puedo servir¨¨- notó que la vista le estaba fallando, ya se sentía muy mareado ¿cuanto tiempo había pasado en ese estado? Parecían siglos, pero realmente habían pasado diez minutos

-¨¨uy que servicial, se nota que te hace falta el aire. Primero quiero que te hagas cargo de la espía. Tienes que vigilarla día y noche por que aunque en este momento destruya su planeta y esa nave, seguramente no serán los únicos lugares llenos de rebeldes. Quiero que le saques toda la información posible ¿entendiste?¨¨-

-¨¨si señor¨¨- no muy bien, claro, por la falta de aire que le impedía hasta escuchar con claridad sus pensamientos

-¨¨y segundo, dame una explicación creíble sobre tu huída¨¨- oh no ¿y ahora qué le decía? Ya no podía ni pensar, la vista se le había nublado por completo y su ki desapareció, entonces sintió el cuerpo muy pesado y se desmayó

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

Cuando abrió los ojos, lo primero que hizo fue sentirse un inútil por no haber podido sobrevivir en el espacio, lo segundo fue ver tres cabezas encima de él.

-ya despertó- avisó Radditz

-shhh quiere decir algo-

-quítense de aquí insectos- recobró la vista y todos sus sentidos, se quitó la máscara de oxígeno y se dio cuenta de quién era la tercera cabeza que lo rodeaba -¿que haces aquí viejo?-

-¿como que qué?- le respondió valientemente Son Gohan -Vine a buscar al niño ¿creías que me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados?-

-¡¿que¿como que lo viniste a buscar¡Si lo dejé contigo es para que lo cuidaras idiota!- se sobresaltó, sujetando al anciano del brazo

-señor -susurró Radditz- las cámaras y micrófonos -le recordó, Vegeta se tranquilizó... un poco. Se levantó y los guió hasta su nave, donde creía él que sería más seguro

-ahora explícate ¿por qué lo vienes a buscar aquí¿que pasó?-

-yo creí que debería estar aquí, un grupo de hombres con armaduras similares a las suyas, me arrebató al niño, por eso pensé que ustedes se lo habían llevado- contestó sin poder creer la confusión

-¡eres un idiota¡¿como dejaste que se lo llevaran?! Ahora seguramente ya estará muerto- Son Gohan tragó saliva

-pero ellos dijeron que era un niño muy especial y valioso para ellos. Después de que se lo llevaron, tomé la nave esa que me diste y apreté todos los botones-

-trata con respeto al príncipe ¡insolente! -gritó Nappa a Son -Háblale de usted por que es muy superior a ti- el niño se quedó pensativo

-tal vez se lo llevaron los rebeldes, lo que en tal caso da lo mismo por que Freezer los va a eliminar en este momento-

-¿no hay alguna forma de que lo rescatemos? -preguntó Radditz

-¿y a ti por qué te interesa tanto?- le preguntó Nappa

-Radditz: pues por que es un saiyajin más, idiota, por que nos puede ayudar contra... ya sabes qué lagarto- Vegeta negó con la cabeza

-seguramente Freezer ya los eliminó a todos, ya no hay nada que hacer- Radditz apretó los puños y los dientes, no iba a aceptar tal destino para él

-príncipe... ese niño...- decidió no terminar la frase, le avergonzaba que lo fueran a tachar de sentimental

-¿que?- Nappa sospechaba algo por la cara que el otro saiyajin tenía

-es que... bueno él...puede ser mi hermano-

-¿que¿es el hijo de Bardock?- se sorprendió -pero si lo enviaron al espacio es por que tiene muy poco poder de pelea

-sin embargo, mi padre fue un gran luchador, tal vez Kakarotto con un buen entrenamiento llegue a tener la misma fuerza que nosotros-

-lo dudo mucho- respondió Vegeta

-yo sigo firme en la idea de que un saiyajin más nos ayudará en nuestros planes contra Freezer-

-pero ya oyeron que Freezer los va a destruir- insistió el niño. Los demás quedaron en silencio, Son Gohan trataba de entender algo pero no lo lograba, Radditz se veía angustiado, no sabía qué debía hacer, tal vez si Vegeta no accedía, se iría a buscarlo él sólo... no dejaría que lo único que le quedaba de familia desapareciera -los riesgos de ir a buscarlo son muchos-

-príncipe yo le pido que vayamos a buscar a ese niño- pidió Radditz humildemente, con una mano en el pecho, saludando a su alteza

-mmm... se me ocurrió algo, pero necesitaremos un distractor para Freezer- dijo el niño sin mirar mucho al otro

-¿qué tipo de distractor?-

-una pelea, pero para eso tendremos que esperar hasta que los rebeldes salgan de su nave- En ese momento, la nave de Freezer dio una gran sacudida

-¿que fue eso?- preguntó Nappa

-tal vez este es el momento- Radditz buscó una ventana por la cual asomarse, al darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido, volteó a ver al anciano -oh oh... alguien se quedó sin planeta- Son Gohan quedó paralizado

-¿que dijiste?- preguntó con un hilo de voz

-que Freezer destruyó tu planeta- le informó sin escrípulos Nappa. Gohan corrió a una ventana, alcanzó a ver los últimos destellos de la explosión, no pudo pronunciar palabra, pero lo impresión fue tan grande que se dejó caer de rodillas. Vegeta se le quedó viendo, con una ceja levantada y de brazos cruzados, sin decir una palabra

-Maldito Freezer -sollozó el terrícola. Nappa le calló

-no eres el único que se ha quedado sin planeta aquí, así que compórtate anciano- Son Gohan lloró en silencio por un minuto, mientras Nappa y Radditz volvían al tema del bebé, Vegeta lo seguía observando, recordando la reacción que había tenido él al enterarse del final de Vegetasei... tan fría, tan indiferente

-ese niño- dijo Gohan al cabo de unos minutos -dicen que lo necesitan ¿para qué?-

-para... luchar contra Freezer- susurró Nappa, seguía temeroso de la vigilancia

-si sigue vivo, yo lo entrenaré, lo cuidaré hasta que crezca y lo haré un guerrero que crezca odiando a ese asesino- Vegeta asintió silenciosamente

-se hará un debilucho, pero es la mejor opción que tenemos. Muy bien, súbete a la nave anciano, tenemos una misión que cumplir, la de rescatar a Kakarotto


	9. Rescatando al soldado 2a parte

_Este capítulo contiene varios saltos entre personajes y es que narro lo que sucede a todos los que han aparecido, espero que no se haga difícil la lectura y que se entienda. Como que eso de complicar las cosas ya se me hizo costumbre jeje. Además tendrán información adicional sobre Freezer.  
_

**Capítulo 9:Rescatando al soldado de tercera clase.**

**2° Parte. **

Los saiyajin y Son Gohan, esperaban una oportunidad para salir de la nave sin ser vistos, sin embargo nada que pudiera ayudarlos ocurría

-No podemos quedarnos aquí todo el día, hay que buscar otra forma de salir, vamos- indicó Vegeta a los saiyajin, después se dirigió al anciano -tu quédate en la nave, si los soldados te ven te matarán. Ahí dentro debe de haber un scooter, póntelo y si algo pasa nos avisas apretando el botón rojo grande- aunque Gohan no entendió nada, prefirió obedecer antes que perder más tiempo. Los tres se fueron en busca de otra salida.

-Vegeta la vigilancia...- Recordó el mayor

-Ah ya cállate con esa cantaleta, Freezer está ocupado ahí afuera-

-Pero queda Zarbón y sus vigilantes-

-Deja de estar hablando y mejor piensa dónde puede haber otra salida-

-Tal vez en la cocina, ahí descargan las provisiones- recordó Radditz

-Claro, vamos para allá, recuerden ser discretos- Nappa estaba nervioso, sentía que en cualquier momento los descubrirían y más cuando de pronto, cruzando una esquina, se toparon con uno de los consejeros de Freezer. Vegeta logró actuar como si nada pasara, y Radditz simuló tener tos, pero Nappa no ocultó su nerviosismo. Doriánd los miró de pies a cabeza mientras pasaba junto a ellos, rozando a Vegeta por unos segundos

-Ten más cuidado con el príncipe- saltó Nappa enojado

-Lo siento príncipe Vegeta- se disculpó el consejero al cabo de unos segundos en los que se había quedado pensativo, viendo fijamente al niño, quien permaneció callado -hasta pronto- se despidió y siguió caminando

-¿cree que sepa algo de nuestro plan?- preguntó Radditz cuando lo perdieron de vista

-No sé...- respondió el príncipe -ese tipo no me da confianza. Además su piel se siente rara- comentó mientras se tocaba la parte del brazo que había rozado a Doriánd. Quedó pensativo unos segundos y aminoró el paso, de pronto susurró en saiyajin -_Nappa kitei ni kaette _regresa a la base- Nappa se quedó sin entender qué quería -_jaa!_ _¡ahora!_- sin esperar más, el grandote dio vuelta y se apresuró a regresar

Segundos después, Vegeta y Radditz ya se encontraban en la cocina. Sabiendo que ahí la vigilancia era menor, Vegeta dio órdenes libremente, ignorando a las personas que los miraban disimuladamente, llamados por la curiosidad de encontrar ahí a uno de los escuadrones principales. Nappa se comunicó con ellos enseguida

-Algo pasa príncipe- anunció en voz baja -el tipo al que nos acabamos de encontrar está en la base y quiere salir, estaba buscando al encargado, pero no lo encuentra-

-Tengo un presentimiento- dijo Vegeta -adiestra al anciano para que saque la nave, si pasa algo anormal, aprovecha para sacarla, yo voy a estar esperando, la nave debe dirigirse al costado derecho ¿entendido? que quede oculta en la oscuridad-

-Si señor- contestó Nappa. Después, Vegeta se dedicó a explicarle a Radditz lo que debía hacer: buscar información y permanecer atengo ante cualquier eventualidad en la nave. Radditz asintió mientras pensaba en que a pesar de que llevaba un año conociendo tan cercanamente al príncipe, aún no acababa de asombrarse de su inteligencia y capacidad. El saiyajin de clase baja salió de la cocina y dejó solo al pequeño, que se las ingenió para encontrar la salida sin vigilancia, amenazando a algunos e hiriendo a los que se oponían. Volvió a salir a la oscuridad del universo, esta ocasión no sintió tan drástico el cambio, sin embargo sabía que debía administrar el aire mejor para soportar más. No le importó volar más despacio, al contrario, formaba parte de su plan por si las cosas salían mal y debía de aguantar más tiempo sin respirar.

Mientras tanto, Nappa permanecía escondido detrás de una puerta metálica, esperando ansiosamente que Doriánd saliera, pero éste parecía no decidirse a hacerlo. Volteaba hacia todo lados, como buscando a alguien, miró repentinamente la nave donde se encontraba el anciano, al saiyajin se le aceleró el corazón, si lo descubría ahí, todo se habría terminado; pero no, Doriánd volvió a desviar la vista y entonces se decidió a abrir la compuerta. Una parte de esta se abrió, la suficiente para que cupiera la pequeña nave. Nappa se sintió victorioso al pensar en que las cosas estaban saliendo bien. Salió de su escondite y se dirigió a la nave, tocó el vidrio y le indicó a Gohan qué botón oprimir para abrirlo, una vez hecho esto, Gohan, que permanecía escondido, se sentó en el asiento y puso atención ante la orden de Nappa

-Comienzas apretando este y este botón, la palanca es para acelerar y estas cuatro son la dirección, aquel interruptor es el apagado de la nave, cuando te lo indique...- se interrumpió al escuchar algo, pero después de percatarse de que no era nadie, continuó -cuando te lo indique aprietas la palanca de aceleración y cuando creas que estás afuera viras con estos hacia la derecha, en cuanto notes que quedas lejos de la luz solar, apaga la nave ¿entendiste todo?- preguntó con una mirada que decía que no volvería a repetir

-s-si- contestó dudoso Son Gohan

-Muy bien, ahora espera- Nappa se fue a acercar a la entrada, notando como poco a poco, el oxígeno iba siendo absorbido por el espaco. Muy lejanamente, pudo ver a Doriánd volando hacia Freezer, quién se hacía notar por su fuerza en el scooter. Nappa pensó que aquél sería el mejor momento y corrió hacia Son Gohan, rápidamente, apretó los botones de encendido y el que cerraba el vidrio, mientras le gritaba que era el momento. Gohan dejó de ensayar y nervioso, apretó el primer botón que encontró, el cuál encendió las luces de la nave. Una sacudida le señaló que la nave comenzaba a flotar, casi podía escuchar a Nappa gritando que aquel era el botón equivocado, rápidamente lo volvió a apretar y las luces se apagaron al mismo tiempo que la nave se mecía hacia adelante y hacia atrás, jaló la primera palanca que vio, debido al nerviosismo había olvidado las instrucciones. Afortunadamente, la nave obedeció a sus deseos, avanzó velozmente y pocos segundos después, ya se encontraba afuera. Recordó los botones para dirigirse a la derecha y viró, golpeó momentáneamente a la nave de Freezer, la rodeó hasta que se dio cuenta de que la luz del sol ya no lo deslumbraba, entonces apagó la máquina. Suspiró fuertemente mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, era un anciano y esas emociones ya no le eran gratas... mucho menos la tecnología. Esperó con los ojos cerrados alrededor de diez minutos cuando algo sacudió la nave, los abrió y por la ventana vio a Vegeta, quien le indicó que apretara un botón. Una pequeña compuerta se abrió en la parte de atrás, Vegeta voló con dificultad y se metió a la nave. El aire le faltaba nuevamente y luchaba por no desmayarse.

-Debo resistir- pensaba enojado consigo mismo -no soy débil... no soy débil-

-¿estás bien?- preguntó el anciano preocupado por su color azul

-Déjame en paz- contestó secamente. Gohan frunció el ceño y guardó silencio, escuchando las fuertes aspiraciones de Vegeta, quien por su parte, regresaba lentamente a la normalidad-

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

Doriánd se dirigía apresuradamente hacia Freezer tenía que hablar con él, hacerle frente de una vez por todas, era un riesgo muy grande pero valía la pena correrlo, por la niña, su Bulma... ¿Su Bulma había pensado? Bueno, tal vez se había encariñado con la niña pues ella era muy tierna y lo que inspiraba en él era cariño, ojalá que sólo fuera eso. Absorto en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de que estaba de frente con el escuadrón saiyajin.

Accidentalmente, rozó el brazo del pequeño Vegeta. A su mente llegaron las imágenes de lo que el escuadrón había hecho y lo que quería hacer. Se sintió extraño al darse cuenta de que había visualizado el futuro, esa capacidad era muy difícil de manejar para él y pocas veces la había utilizado. Terminó su visión y se percató que Nappa había estado hablando

-Lo siento príncipe Vegeta- se disculpó sin dejar de ver al príncipe. Le esperaban grandes cosas a ese niño, si sabía canalizar bien sus entrenamientos y los conocimientos que habría de adquirir, sería un guerrero perfecto, una máquina aunque bajo el control de Freezer... pero podría librarse si jugaba bien sus estrategias -hasta pronto- se despidió soportando las miradas ceñudas de los saiyajin. Decidió ayudarlos, tal vez distraería a Freezer si se presentaban problemas para ellos.

Mientras caminaba tranquilamente hacia Freezer, llegó a su mente Bulma, tan pequeña, tan tierna... ahora su futuro era incierto si él no lograba tranquilizar a Freezer, pues en el aparente estado de locura en el que se encontraba, era capaz de matarla a pesar de los intentos de Zarbón por evitarlo. No confiaba en ese, Bulma parecía ser su juguete para él. Llegó a la salida y se dio cuenta de la presencia de alguien desconocido, y luego la de Radditz dirigiéndose a ese lugar. Entonces, al salir, dejó la puerta abierta para ayudarles en sus planes.

No tardó en ver a Freezer, se asombró un poco por el estado en el que estaba, aquella transformación sólo la había visto una vez, que fue cuando lucharon los dos aquella ocasión, después de ser testigo de la destrucción de su propio planeta. Nunca habían saldado cuentas y sentía que esta sería la ocasión.

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

Llevaba cinco minutos parado ahí, solamente observando los restos esparcidos de lo que era el Planeta Tierra, quedaban sólo escombros, pero él sabía lo que se ocultaba más allá, protegida por la luz cegadora del sol y la basura cósmica, había una gigantesca nave. Tal vez veinte veces más grande que la suya propia y todavía sus enemigos trataban de esconderse de él.

Los acabaría, terminaría con sus planes de derrotarlo y quedarse con el imperio que tanto trabajo le había costado. La falta de aire no era un problema para él, le era igual respirar o no. Lo único que ocupaba su atención era el centro de esa nave, de la que estaba seguro, salían naves más pequeñas, alistándose para atacarlo. Pero le tenían miedo ¿si no por qué se habían ocultado tras la tierra y lo seguían haciendo celosamente?

Lentamente volteó la cabeza hacia atrás. En su propia nave tenía enemigos y se alistaban para traicionarlo, pero no eran motivo de preocupación, por ahora.

La esfera gigante que es la luna, parecía flotar sobre su nave, siendo testigo muda de la tención en la que el espacio se estaba sumergiendo. Antes de que pudiera evitarlo, los recuerdos llegaron a su mente como una bala de energía...

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

**Incontables años atrás**

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

-F-Freezer... ¿que has hecho?- gritaba con sus últimas fuerzas un hombre con aspecto muy parecido al de Freezer, exceptuando que era más alto. Freezer, que era un joven e inexperto luchador sé miró las manos ensangrentadas, estaba en shock. Acababa de matar a su maestro, al más alto mando de su planeta y lo había hecho sin darse cuenta. Corrió asustado, nunca había hecho algo así.

Llegó temblando a su casa, donde su padre descansaba después de un arduo y tedioso día de trabajo a las ordenes del General Supremo. Cold lo miró con extrañeza, sin poder reconocerlo, hasta que su hijo le explicó que era él, que algo le había pasado a su cuerpo. Entonces todo cobró sentido, las machas de sangre en su piel y la transformación le dieron a entender a Cold que su hijo había alcanzado la madurez

-¿a quién mataste?- le preguntó orgulloso, dando vueltas al rededor de su hijo, examinando lo que era su primera transformación

-al... a mi maestro- respondió con pánico, el corazón todavía no regresaba a su monótono ritmo.

-¿al Jefe Supremo?- Sobrevino el silencio durante unos minutos. Cold quedó helado en su lugar, con los ojos abiertos. Freezer no podía ni respirar -¿lo venciste con tu primera transformación?- le cuestionó incrédulo. Freezer asintió y ante su asombro, su padre comenzó a reír como un maniático, asuntándole -te has hecho un hombre Freezer. Y lo que acabas de hacer, es convertirte en Jefe Supremo de este planeta -volvió a reír observando la mirada de su hijo, que parecía tener los ojos tan desorbitados que se caerían en cualquier momento -desde luego aún eres un crío, seré yo quien gobierne. Soñé mucho tiempo con esto, no me imaginé que fueras tú el que cumpliera mis anhelos-

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

Bulma comenzó a despertar lentamente, desorientada al principio, hasta que se dio cuenta de dónde estaba: era la ventilación de la habitación de Zarbón, le dolía la cabeza, no recordaba muy bien lo que había pasado, solo le llevaban a la mente imágenes borrosas. Salió de la ventilación y vio tirado en el piso una figura conocida. Ah si, Zarbón ya recordaba

-¿Zarbón?- le llamó, temerosa al ver que no reaccionaba. Se dio cuenta de que estaba a una altura considerable, trataba de recordar qué hacía allí. bajó un pie y luego el otro, si saltaba se daría un buen golpe pero valía la pena, lo que quería era ya no estar ahí. Así lo hizo, saltó y se fue a pegar contra el piso. La cabeza le dolió tan fuerte que ni gritar pudo, sin embargo con el golpe regresaron los recuerdos a su mente. Nuevamente vio su planeta explotar, esta vez gritó llena de terror. Sus gritos despertaron a Zarbón, que quedó algo aturdido, escuchó gritos lejanamente, a medida que reaccionaba, reconoció que eran de Bulma, pero algo lo mantenía pegado al piso, con los ojos cerrados, tenía demasiado sueño.

En ese momento entró Radditz, preguntándose el por qué de los gritos, sabía que no debía meterse a la habitación de Zarbón, pero éste seguía inconciente, para su fortuna

-¿que tienes niña?- pregunto sin saber cómo reaccionar. Le alteraban los gritos, poro no sabía qué hacer. La miró en medio de la crisis que la niña estaba sufriendo y sabía que no debía ser así ¿que hacía? Se acercó a la niña, pero provocó en ella más pánico

-¡noooo!- gritó desesperada, y esto fue lo que hizo reaccionar a Zarbón, quien finalmente pudo abrir los ojos

-¡Bulma¿que te pasa?- le preguntó asustado de ver a su pequeña en el estado en el que se encontraba, llorando y gritando en un rincón, incapaz de reaccionar. Sacudió la cabeza para pensar mejor, llegaron los recuerdos lentamente, hasta quedar lúcido totalmente. Su primera reacción fue abrazar a la pequeña, pero ella no quería, seguía llorando a gritos, roja por el esfuerzo y un pequeño hilo de sangre surcándole la frente -¡calmate! Bulma soy yo -la abrazó por la fuerza, aunque la niña se resistía con todas sus fuerzas, no eran nada en comparación con las de él -calma mi niña, estás a salvo conmigo- notó que poco a poco los músculos de la chiquilla se relajaban, sin embargo su llanto seguía, desgarrándole el corazón

-quiero morir con mis papitos- lloraba, con menos fuerzas para gritar

-ya, tranquila- Bulma rodeó finalmente con sus dos bracitos a Zarbón, éste la cargó y se incorporó. De un bolsillo sacó una sustancia, la que un doctor de la nave le había preparado -tómate esto, te hará bien- le prometió poniéndole en los labios, el pequeño tubo con la bebida. Bulma no dudó y de un sorbo se la bebió toda. Tosió fuertemente hasta quedarse sin oxígeno y después quedó inconciente. Zarbón la dejó descansar en la cama, sonriendo. Ahora todo estaría bien -¡¿tu que haces en mi habitación?! -Radditz se vio atrapado en esa situación-

-entré por que pensé que necesitaría ayuda, señor- explicó preguntándose si la era cierto

-¡lárgate de aquí mono estúpido!- gritó. Radditz lo miró con rencor, querría haberlo golpeado. Luego su mirada se posó en la niña durmiendo, deseó que no le pasara nada malo a ella -¿no me escuchas?- preguntó ante la demora. Radditz salió del lugar con la frustración de no asestarle un golpe

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

-¨¨¿Qué haces aquí Doriánd¨¨ -preguntó telepáticamente Freezer al recién llegado

-¨¨quiero saber qué te sucede¨¨- le respondió posándose frente a él

-¨¨lees la mente, no necesitas que yo te lo diga¨¨-

-¨¨y tu sabes cómo protegerte contra mi¨¨- el tirano parecía resistirse a algo, Doriánd pensó que era a sus intentos de entrar a su mente. Sin embargo, no era a eso a lo que Freezer reuía, sino a los recuerdos que habían reaparecido al ver la nave, a la cual reconocía perfectamente, pues antes de pertenecer a la resistencia rebelde, había sido de él; de su familia.

-¨¨¿Qué es lo que quieres?¨¨- preguntó sacudiendo la cabeza, como si así se deshiciera de lo que le amenazaba con atormentarlo

-¨¨Quiero ajustar cuentas contigo. Acabas de causarle el mismo dolor que un día me causaste a mi, a una persona valiosa, y será la última vez¨¨ -el rostro de Doriánd se deformó al hacer un gesto de furia

-¨¨¿te enamoraste de la niña? Eso me hace gracia... y todos me llamaban a mi pervertido¨¨- se burló, apartando momentáneamente su vista del horizonte

-¨¨en mi es diferente, ya deberías saberlo después de haberme estudiado a fondo¨¨- Doriánd quería controlarse, sabía que si no lo hacía, podría causar una catástrofe, pero el recuerdo del llanto de Bulma lo descontrolaba

-¨¨lo que hice ya no se va a resarcir con el hecho de venir a pelear inútilmente conmigo¨¨

-¨¨no lo que hiciste, pero evitará que lo vuelvas a hacer¨¨-

-¨¨bien, veo que quieres morir en este lugar, entonces peleemos, después de que mueras me quedaré con la niña y la tomaré, sabes a lo que me refiero¨¨- la furia, su peor debilidad, cegó a Doriand, que se lanzó contra Freezer, para matarlo

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

Vegeta vio la oportunidad perfecta y puso en marcha a toda velocidad la pequeña nave que los transportaba, todavía le era muy difícil alcanzar todas las palancas, pues era el más pequeño en toda la tripulación, aún así, era un conductor hábil. Son Gohan no pudo ni abrocharse el cinturón, la nave comenzó a volar a una velocidad vertiginosa, tanto que un segundo veía el comienzo de una pelea entre dos seres extraños a un lado suyo y al siguiente, observaba de cerca los restos de lo que fue su planeta

-no puedo creer que esa roca tan pequeña haya formado parte de un planeta vivo- comentó con melancolía. Vegeta guardó silencio, concentrado en esquivar las rocas que parecían querer seguir el curso que llevaban antes. Delante suyo, aunque a una distancia considerable, ya se empezaba a ver la silueta negra de una nave gigantesca, contrastante con los rayos del sol que querían descubrirla.

Solo pasaron unos minutos (o parecieron pasar) hasta que el scooter de Vegeta se prendió solo, completamente loco. Volteó la cara, asustado al darse cuenta de la cantidad de poder de los dos que luchaban atrás. Aceleró la nave lo más que esta daba, pues la escena que sus incrédulos ojos contemplaban, le indicaba que su vida nuevamente podría estar en peligro. Un enorme agujero se abrió cerca de la Luna, del cual se formaban remolinos que la comenzaban a atraer hacia él, como si la succionara.

El estómago se le revolvió al pensar en que probablemente aquel agujero que comenzaba a devorarse todo, hubiera ya desaparecido la nave de Freezer... eso querría decir que se había quedado solo... otra vez. Como aquella ocasión en la que su planeta se destruyó y después de un tiempo (bastante tiempo) comprendió lo que significaba para él. Sin embargo, el scooter volvió a la normalidad y entonces comprobó que el ki de Nappa, Radditz y para su desgracia, la de Freezer, estaban intactos, aunque ya no registraba el ki de Doriánd, pero eso no le importaba. Ahora lo que más le importaba, era llegar a la nave negra

-¿eso seguirá creciendo?- preguntó preocupado Son Gohan, al notar que la longitud del agujero se ampliaba, y que comenzaba a formar aros de fuego mientras devoraba al satélite natural

-claro que si- le contestó el príncipe, despreciando la ignorancia del terrícola -no sé cómo se formó, pero no se detendrá hasta que termine con este sistema solar. Y ahora cállate-

-parece que se está moviendo-

-¡te dije que te calles!- el niño necesitaba esquivar las rocas que parecían querer huir de ahí, y buscar con la mirada la nave negra que a ratos se escondía tan bien que desaparecía.

-viene hacia acá- Vegeta volteó hacia atrás, decidido a hacer entender a Gohan que si le decía que guardara silencio, lo tenía que guardar. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que no eran mentiras ni demencia senil, el ahora enorme hoyo negro se movía hacia ellos. Fue demasiado tarde al volver su mirada hacia enfrente, una enorme roca se estrelló contra la pequeña nave que ante el impacto desvió el rumbo. Volvió a chocar varias veces, hasta que algo detuvo su viaje sin control, algo duro y metálico. Había chocado contra la inmensa nave negra

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

**Bueno, este es el único capítulo que actualizaré por el momento, me temo que en más tiempo del que me había estado tardando, ya que ahora no solo está la escuela (las dos) sino también el servicio social u.u**

**De ante mano muchas gracias por su apoyo, en cuanto pueda me daré mis escapaditas para escribir, ya que a esta historia todavía le falta bastante recorrido, muchas aventuras y situaciónes inesperadas.**

**Me despido agradeciendo los reviews de: Runliney, SuperBrave (vale, vale... ¡Vale! nn), Melikav, Saiyan Blue y Kagome the Snape que ya está más que desesperada/o jajaja. Besos a todos ustedes, los que leen, dejan reviews y los que ya me odian por no actualizar. Los extrañaré!!!!!**


	10. Huye

_Sí, lo sé, ustedes se preguntarán si no tengo vergüenza al publicar un capítulo después de veinte años de no hacerlo, y les diré que no, que no tengo vergüenza, si la tuviera no sería digna hija de Freezer... ejem_

_Para entrar en contexto, por que estoy segura de que ya no se acuerdan qué ha sucedido en esta loca historia aquí tienen un pequeño resumen de este fanfic:_

_Freezer descubre la Tierra poco después de adoptar a Vegeta, se roba a Bulma siendo niña y explota su planeta, Zarbón se encariña con la niña aunque Vegeta la odia. Freezer enloquece después que se quedó sin su droga un tiempo y de pronto Bulma descubre la fórmula y el lagarto se la toma, aunque parecía una alucinación Freezer está viendo una nave que él reconoce como de su familia y luego descubren que es cierto y que esa nave es de la resistencia, ahora Vegeta y Son Gohan van a rescatar al bebé Kakarotto que fue apresado por los rebeldes. Doriánd y Freezer comienzan una pelea, surge un hoyo negro cerca de la nave del tirano y Doriánd desaparece del scooter de Vegeta... y ya, es todo lo que ha pasado en esta cosa llamada fanfic. Ahora sigamos con un momento crítico en la historia ya que Vegeta corre el riesgo de quedarse solo otra vez si el hoyo negro absorbe la nave de Freezer, además éste quiere desintegrar a la resistencia así que se dirige hacia el saiyajin. Zarbón tiene comezón en la pierna izquierda, debajo de su short y al parecer es una garrapata (eso no estaba en la historia) este y otros giros inesperados en los siguientes capítulos de Medicina para la Locura (ay... se me olvidaba tomarme la mía...)._

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

**Capítulo10: Huye**

Un poco aturdido por los bruscos golpes, Gohan señaló una compuerta abierta de la cual salía una luz blanca. Vegeta reaccionó y prendió la nave, pero esta apenas y podía moverse, se había descompuesto con los golpes. Después de batallar con la máquina, por fin llegaron a la luz, la nave entró muy despacio. La primera escena que vieron fue una flota enorme, incontable de naves negras parecidas a la suya, y miles de seres de distintas razas paralizados viéndolos a ellos y a su pequeña nave amarilla que sobresalía. Sin perder tiempo, el príncipe salió de la nave, inmediatamente fue amenazado por miles de armas, puños cerrados y miradas de odio 

-escúchenme- gritó a la multitud -vengo a advertirles de Freezer, necesito hablar con su líder

-¿qué puedes decirnos tú que no sepamos ya?- contestó uno de ellos, las amenazas aún no cedían

-seguramente fue enviado por él para pelear- miles de voces se unieron en coro para insultar al príncipe

-¡no! yo también soy enemigo de Freezer... pelearé con ustedes-

-¿a cambio de qué?- preguntó uno más, desconfiando como todos en la tripulación lo venían haciendo desde que se formó la Resistencia.

-de que me devuelvan al niño saiyajin que secuestraron- respondió el niño sin amedrentarse

-imposible, un saiyajin nos será de mucha utilidad en el futuro, he oído decir que son excelentes peleadores-

-yo también soy un saiyajin- el comentario generó muchos murmullos -soy el príncipe de los saiyajin, el destinado a cumplir la profecía que dice que algún día surgirá un guerrero capaz de convertidse en Super Saiyajin y obtener un poder jamás imaginado-

-no creo que seas saiyajin ¿donde está tu cola?- cuestionó otro ser

-Free... la perdí en una batalla-

-sigo sin creer en tus palabras- el niño comenzaba a desesperarse con tantas preguntas. Pero tenía que tranquilizarse, si comenzaba una lucha sus planes se arruinarían

-¡ya basta!- gritó un anciano con voz de mando, saliendo de la multitud. Un ser completamente rojo hasta el pelaje y armado de pies a cabeza

-si es un enemigo no puede hacer nada contra nosotros, nadie lo ha podido hacer jamás, y si es un aliado nos ayudará, ya déjenlo en paz- terminó con la tensión

-¿me darán al niño?- le preguntó directamente al anciano

-eso no, no cuentes con ello. Refuercen la seguridad de su celda, por si se atreve a ir por él- dos docenas de soldados hicieron formación en cuatro filas y corrieron a cumplir las órdenes- como ves -se dirigió a Vegeta, sonriéndole con nepotismo- estamos altamente organizados... aliado o enemigo. Ahora quítate de la entrada, obstruyes el paso-

Vegeta le ordenó a Gohan salir de la nave, sentía la sangre hirviendo por el trato que había recibido, pero sabía que debía tranquilizarse o sus planes se verían frustrados, por ahora debía fingir. Agradeció mentalmente que el viejito que lo seguía no arruinara los planes, pues si tenía miedo o no, disimulaba muy bien.

-está bien ¿qué debo hacer?- el anciano trató de ver en su rostro alguna lectura de nerviosismo, pero no había ningún atisbo ni siquiera de sentimientos

-entra en una de esas naves y alístate para pelear contra Freezer- le ordenó subiendo la voz, pronunciando dramáticamente la orden. Vegeta sin decir nada más se dio media vuelta seguido por Son Gohan y buscó una nave, por dentro su mente trabajaba a mil por hora, pensando qué debía hacer y viendo cómo sus intenciones se complicaban cada vez más, comenzó a idear otro plan cuando volvió a escuchar la voz del anciano- no, espera, será mejor que vayas con las reservas, preséntate ante el coronel Tradick y él te dirá qué hacer... -otra vez examinó los gestos del niño, nada, ninguna reacción. Se apartó del camino sintiendo escalofríos, dejó pasar al príncipe y su acompañante y se volvió a dar órdenes. Grupos de cinco naves salían de la nave nodriza, el ruido era ensordecedor, entre ordenes y gritos de ánimos. Vegeta y Gohan se alejaron del tumulto principal solo para encontrarse en un pasillo largo y amplio, lleno de caos, seres corriendo de un lado a otro, alistándose.

-hoy es mi gran día- escuchó Vegeta decir a un jovencito, unos años mayor que él, lo reconoció como uno de los habitantes de un planeta que él había ido a conquistar. El joven, terminó de ajustarse el arma y con mucha esperanza salió a enfrentarse al tirano. Vegeta pensó en que jamás regresaría con vida... y no le importó.

-tenemos que buscar a Kakarotto- el dijo a Son Gohan y éste asintió -y darnos prisa por que Freezer no tarda en llegar, demonios, será algo difícil-

-detecto su ki- anunció el abuelo -es por aquí- señaló una puerta de metal en un rincón. Se dirigieron hacia ella esperando resistencia, pero el caos era tanto que nadie se percató de que dos sujetos ajenos a la nave entraban por aquella puerta que llevaba a las celdas de prisioneros. Se encontraron caminando por un largo pasillo blanco, y en el cual bifurcaban muchos más pasillos, Vegeta tragó saliva imaginando que tendrían que recorrer todos esos caminos, parecía un gran laberinto lleno de puertas metálicas y paredes blancas.

-¿falta mucho?- preguntó el niño al notar que su scooter no funcionaba bien

-me temo que si- Vegeta aceleró el paso, impaciente, cuando recordó algo que tenía que decirle a quien se encargaría del bebé saiyajin

-bien, mientras llegamos, te diré cómo debes educar a Kakarotto, debes cumplir mis órdenes -Gohan miró a Vegeta sin decir nada, pero evidentemente molesto por el comentario- debe saber en cuanto cobre conciencia, que es un guerrero de raza saiyajin, la raza más poderosa del universo... que fue extinta por un meteorito... -con esta frase, su semblante cambió demostrando quizá vergüenza- debe ser un guerrero notable, por esa razón desde que pueda pararse, debes enseñarle todo lo que sepas de artes marciales, ponlo a pelear contra contrincantes cada vez más fuertes. Enséñale que jamás debe darse por vencido frente a un adversario, que nunca se humille, en pocas palabras que sea un guerrero valiente, como lo es un saiyajin. Dile que lo más importante en una pelea son las técnicas para obtener la victoria.

-estamos cerca- anunció Gohan, intentando ocultar su mal humor con los comentarios del príncipe

-está bien- el niño trataba de mantener su mente en orden, debía recordar el camino por el que habían llegado, las órdenes que debía darle a Gohan y pensar cómo escaparían al mismo tiempo -Kakarotto tiene que ser digno de la raza saiyajin, debe ser de corazón frío, es la mejor forma de llegar a ser el más poderoso-

-¿quien te dijo eso?- preguntó sin poder contener su enojo

-mi padre y deja de interrumpirme- contestó de mala gana -un guerrero saiyajin no debe demostrar emociones, más bien dicho no debe dejarse llevar por ellas, las emociones son impedimentos para el triunfo- Vegeta parecía recitar algún texto aprendido -es importante que sepas que los sentimientos solo te causarán fracasos -o más bien, recitaba de memoria lo que alguien más le había enseñado

-¿todo eso te lo dijo tu padre¿así te educó?- Vegeta se le quedó observándo

-si, y esas mismas enseñanzas me han ayudado a sobrevivir y me ayudarán a convertirme en el guerrero más poderoso ¡y ya cállate! aquí el que habla soy yo -Gohan guardó silencio de pronto sintió pena por el niño, él no tenía la culpa de ser así, le habían enseñado a serlo. Comprendió de pronto, todo lo que el niño tenía que llevar sobre sus hombros, y encima estaba predestinado a nunca conocer lo único por lo que vale la pena luchar: el amor. Son Gohan estaba consciente en que nunca le transmitiría tales enseñanzas a su nuevo pupilo, lo criaría a su manera- sobre todo, debes alimentar en él odio, odio hacia Freezer -Gohan notó que el niño caminaba con las manos apretadas, exteriorizando así todo lo que sentía por quien lo había adoptado y seguramente dado una vida miserable

-es allá- dijo Gohan sin saber si consolar a Vegeta, aunque su instinto le decía que si lo hacía allí mismo moriría- ¿por qué no vienes con nosotros?- propuso repentinamente, planeando para aquel niño una nueva educación, desarraigarlo de las ideas autodestructivas que le habían impuesto, queriendo con todas sus fuerzas, enseñarle algún día a ser feliz, por que aunque no tenía sueños premonitorios, sabía que a ese niño le esperaba una vida llena de sufrimiento, soledad y vacío, aunque alcanzara su meta de ser poderoso.

-no, tengo que regresar a la nave y seguir bajo la custodia de Freezer- respondió Vegeta aunque unos minutos después de que se le hizo la pregunta, al parecer, la había meditado

-¿por qué?-

-por que... tengo planes- a partir de ese momento los dos guardaron silencio. Al cruzar una esquina se encontraron frente a frente con la docena de soldados. Sin decir una palabra, Vegeta se abalanzó contra los guerreros que fueron tomados por sorpresa, solo cinco segundos le tomó al niño dejarlos a todos inconscientes, y todo en silencio. Son Gohan aprovechó esos cinco segundos para forzar la puerta, Kakarotto estaba desnudo en un rincón de la fría celda, llorando a todo pulmón. Son Gohan lo tomó en brazos y el bebé pareció comprender que ahora estaría a salvo. Regresaron por el mismo camino, y de pronto se encontraron con otro escuadrón, que al ver al bebé en brazos de Son Gohan se alistaron para atacarlos. Pero en ese momento, toda la nave se cimbró y las luces se apagaron, el caos volvió a desatarse.

-¡FREEZER ESTÁ EN LA NAVE!- gritó un hombre, de aspecto idéntico a un humano, lleno de pánico. Todos corrieron del lugar mientras se volvió a sentir una gran sacudida y pequeñas explosiones. Gohan y Vegeta también corrieron, mientras recordaba el camino de regreso, Vegeta le ordenó lo último a Gohan

-no te olvides del odio a Freezer. Los mandaré a algún planeta habitado, cuando creas que Kakarotto ya está listo, búscanos, para entonces pienso haber derrotado ya a Freezer, pero si no lo logro, Kakarotto será útil para la raza- Finalmente hallaron la salida. Lo primero que Gohan vio al salir fue un enorme río de sangre, cuerpos mutilados y escuchó gritos de horror

-ya cálmate, te acostumbrarás- dijo fastidiado Vegeta oyendo a Gohan gemir de horror. Caminaron con precaución pegados a la pared, en la entrada de la nave estaba todavía Freezer, se escondieron tras una torre de cadáveres, Gohan tenía aspecto de querer desmayarse

-Quiero que todos salgan en este momento- se oyó la voz de Freezer, escalofriantemente tranquila, como respuesta escuchó su propio eco -oh vamos ¿no vinieron por mi para jugar?- un rayo de energía chocó contra Freezer, pero no le hizo ni un rasguño -ah, ya veo, quieren jugar a las escondidillas- comenzó a reír frenéticamente -está bien, pero si los encuentro a todos, los asfixiaré con mi cola hasta degollarlos- amenazó sonriente y tranquilo. Comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaban escondidos los dos, pero al parecer no se había percatado de su presencia, un nuevo cuerpo se sumó a la pila que los cubría

-cuanto dé la señal- susurró Vegeta -te mueves hacia esa columna de metal, la que está a la derecha de aquella puerta- Son Gohan asintió sintiendo la presencia de Freezer aún más cerca, el niño tomó un cadáver y con todas sus fuerzas lo lanzó lejos de ellos, engañando a Freezer haciéndole pensar que alguien huía de él, así, al llegar a la altura donde Vegeta y Gohan se encontraban escondidos, se distrajo y avanzó sin verlos, Vegeta aprovechó y le señaló al viejo la columna, los dos corrieron en silencio hacia su nuevo escondite, justo a tiempo pues Freezer al percatarse del engaño estalló una bola de energía cerca de donde ellos se encontraban antes

-¡ahora salgan!- gritó enfurecido el tirano -esta nave es MIA, quiero que todos salgan de aquí, me pertenece y la tomaré de vuelta- el silencio reinó nuevamente, lo cual lo enfureció más. Comenzó a lanzar rayos de energía para todos lados, muchas veces dio en el blanco a quienes estaban escondidos detrás de las puertas y los pasillos. Vegeta y Gohan se movieron sigilosamente, ahora estaban justo atrás de Freezer, tenían que correr un tramo bastante largo antes de volver a tener un lugar que los cubriera. En ese momento, se escuchó un grito

-¡ahora, todos juntos!- Freezer arrugó el ceño, no por la cantidad de guerreros que salieron de donde se escondían y lo rodearon, apuntándolo con su arma y tomando posiciones de lucha, sino por la voz, la reconoció perfectamente. Vegeta aprovechó esa momentánea distracción para correr aquel tramo de camino que lo dejaría al descubierto, Son lo siguió temiendo ser descubierto, el camino se les hizo eterno, pero lograron llegar hasta una de las pocas naves negras que seguían estacionadas. Vegeta abrió una de ellas y se subió junto con Gohan y Kakarotto, respiraron aliviados al sentirse seguros. Gohan se dio cuenta de que había estado apretando al niño contra su pecho con demasiada fuerza, ya estaba morado por la falta de aire. Miraron la escena con Freezer: más muertos, risas del tirano y cada vez más guerreros apareciendo. Vegeta prendió la nave, que no era muy diferente en controles a las que él conocía y creando más ruido del que hubiese querido, atravesó la puerta rompiendo un pedazo, pues se abría lentamente al detectar movimiento. Freezer se distrajo momentáneamente y volteó a ver el origen del ruido, solo pudo ver una puerta rota por una de las pequeñas naves, enseguida fue embestido por todos los guerreros que le hacían frente. Afuera, miles de naves como la que el niño manejaba, esperaban en formación, sin duda con alguna estrategia contra Freezer.

El príncipe permaneció en silencio frente a los controles. Trataba de recordar las coordenadas de un planeta habitado

-te mandaré al planeta Freezer No. 23, hace mucho que Freezer no se fija en él, en todo caso, cuando llegues di que fuiste enviado por el mismo Freezer por mercancía, evita levantar sospechas sobre ti, si ves que algo anda mal, huye- sin contestar, Gohan se sumió en su asiento, el destino que le esperaba no era para nada fácil. Vegeta condujo la nave hasta llevarlo frente a la de Freezer, donde el niño se preparó para bajar. De la luna que antes cubría a la gran nave, solo quedaran restos esparcidos, suspendidos en el aire sin moverse, como si no supieran qué debían hacer ahora.

-Vegeta- le llamó el anciano y lo detuvo amarrándole la mano, con angustia en la voz, demostrando todo el miedo que tenía y es que claro, ahora se enfrentaría al universo sin saber nada de él -¿qué hago si algo sale mal?- Vegeta se zafó del agarre y salió de la nave sin contestar, mirándolo por última vez antes de volar, y haciéndole saber con esa mirada, que Gohan no contaba con nadie para resolver sus problemas

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

_Estuvo bastante corto el capítulo y al parecer no pasa nada importante, pero es que ya tengo escrito gran parte del otro así que actualizaré la próxima semana a más tardar. Tratará sobre los orígenes de Freezer, para así pasar a otra etapa del fanfic con más Chibi Vegeta y chibi Bulma _

**SuperBrave: **¿qué crees amiga? que a Freezer le quedan muchas cosas malvadas por hacer ¿tu crees que Bulmita se salve? jejejeje vamos, me conoces.

**Elena: **gracias por señalarme mi error sobre la cola de Vegeta :P ya la corregí, ya sabes que a veces se van las cabras al monte. Ojalá algún día podamos platicar, aunque sea por correo n.n

**Saiya Elite: **seguro que ya te habías olvidado de este fanfic, lo siento mucho, me es difícil actualizar seguido ¡perdóname la vida! me hiciste llorar, malvada... tienes toda la razón respecto a que Vegeta ocultó que la muerte de su raza lo hizo sufrir demasiado, yo pienso igual que tú, pero él no lo admitiría ¿no crees? Que buena onda de tu parte leerte casi todos los capítulos, nos vemos prontito (si, es amenaza)

**Dioxa: **en serio me halaga que leas mi fanfic, me tardé mucho más de lo que quisiera pero espero que no te decepciones. Te mando muchos besos.

**Melikav: **pasamos las mismas penas amiga, pero lo importante es no rendirse ;) encontré la inspiración para continuar el fic después de nuestra última conversación. Mucha suerte en tu curso! Abrazo de oso baboso.

**Saiya Blue: **Hace mucho que no hablamos por msn niña! espero que pronto lo podamos hacer, cuídate mucho y pues a ver si te gusta este capítulo ;)


	11. Fryza

**Este capítulo trata sobre los orígenes de Freezer, la versión Kawaii Destruction del por qué Freezer es tan pervertido.  
**

**Advertencia: este capítulo no es apto para menores ni para gente sensible. Por favor si lo eres, no lo leas. Contiene incesto, sexo explícito y violencia. **

**Capítulo**** 11: Fryza. **

**Incontables años atrás**

Disculpe, joven Freezer -un humilde ser amorfo entró en una choza.

Aquel guerrero conquistador era apenas un niño, de mirada si ya no pura, aún libre de la perversión de la que ahora tenía en su corazón, su cuerpo aún no terminaba de crecer, todavía no entendía cual era su misión ¿qué debía hacer ahora sólo? ¿Cuáles eran los planes de su padre al obligarlo a ser un simple comerciante de esclavos? Sobre todo después de haberlo hecho ascender al trono de su planeta, simplemente se había desecho de él, tal vez para quedarse con toda la gloria.

No sabía qué estaba bien ni qué esteba mal, simplemente obedecía órdenes de su familia, y esperaba superar en todos las expectativas que ellos tenían sobre él. Sin embargo, Freezer siendo un niño, sentía que algunas cosas en su familia no podían ser correctas, aunque claro, no conocía gran cosa del universo... así que sus percepciones podrían no tener fundamento. Estaba confundido, esa es la conclusión.

Freezer se encontraba estudiando unos planos astronómicos -¿que quieres?- preguntó de mala gana, odiaba que lo interrumpieran. El ahora esclavo en su propio planeta habló mirando el suelo, los tentáculos le sudaban profusamente

-tengo dos cosas que anunciarle joven- ¿Como era posible que un niño hubiera causado tanta infelicidad en un planeta entero? Es lo que el esclavo se preguntaba a cada instante. Pero el miedo que causaba la presencia del niño le impedía externar su opinión

-habla rápido- contestó sin siquiera mirarlo

-su padre acaba de comunicarse a la estación, deseaba hablar con usted pero cortó la comunicación- Freezer se heló en su lugar, tragó saliva

-¿dejó dicho donde estaría?-

-no, el volverá a hablar en una hora-

-¡demonios!- golpeó la mesa con un puño y la destrozó -¡te dije inútil que me avisaras en el momento en el que llamara!- lo tomó de los tentáculos y lo estrelló contra el suelo, lo detuvo ahí con la cola

-discúlpeme joven se lo ruego, no me haga daño- lloriqueaba -tengo una familia. Su padre solo dio ese recado y enseguida cortó la comunicación, discúlpeme, discúlpeme-

-entonces dime rápido lo otro que tenías que decirme- el reptil estaba sintiendo asco por la textura babosa del molusco

-si señor, todas los esclavos que pidió llegaron ayer pero... todos ellos amanecieron muertos, sólo sobrevivió una hembra- enseguida captó la atención del pequeño

-¿por qué se murieron? ¿y por qué solo ella sobrevivió?- preguntó demostrando interés

-no lo sabemos, pero ahora mismo les está causando muchos problemas a los soldados, tuvimos que drogarla para que se tranquilizara, ella sola acabó con un escuadrón en su ataque histérico- a Freezer le causó gracia

-quiero verla, preparen todo para mi visita, no quiero a ninguno de ustedes ahí-

-enseguida, solo que tengo que decirle que ella no habla nuestro idioma, es uno totalmente desconocido para nosotros... además si me lo permite, debo decirle que esa esclava me parece en lo personal bastante repulsiva, tiene pésimos modales y además está vestida con harapos malolientes-

-te puedo asegurar que tu hueles peor- respondió con asco, dejó de aprisionarlo con la cola y el habitante se fue arrastrando en el suelo ayudado de sus tentáculos, a Freezer le dieron ganas de vomitar, llevaba ahí casi un mes y todavía tenía que matar a los seres de ese lugar antes de que se le acercaran de tan asquerosos que le parecían, aún así, ya había notado que tenía un nuevo hobby y este era observar a otras especies, era para él un deleite el saber las peculiaridades de los esclavos que vendería después; le fascinaba la idea de que los seres vivos fueran tan diferentes uno del otro y al mismo tiempo, tener tantas cosas en común. Recogió el plano en el que estaba trabajando y lo pegó en la pared. De pronto una voz femenina le habló coquetamente distrayéndolo de sus actividades

-Siempre trabajas muy duro, deberías tomarte un descanso cariño-

-Descansaré cuando sea dueño del universo- entró una figura a la choza, era una mujer parecida a Freezer, pero con contornos femeninos, más delicada- ya deberías saberlo Fryza

-Siempre apegado a las enseñanzas de nuestro padre, mi querido hermanito- la mujer tomó a Freezer de las manos y les dio un ligero masaje -mírate te has puesto muy fuerte ¿que transformación has alcanzado?-

-l-la segunda- contestó poniéndose un poco nervioso

-¿a quién mataste esta vez? Por que me hicieron un relato detallado de tu primera transformación- sonrió buscándole la mirada, que el guerrero evadía

-fue un accidente- respondió aún apenado

-claro que no dulzura- terminó con el masaje en las manos y continuó con los brazos -una vez que matas ya no puedes dejar de hacerlo ¿te gustó verdad?- Freezer guardó silencio, no sabía si aquello era malo o no, con su semblante confundido causó una risotada en su hermana -jajajaja todavía eres muy niño para perfeccionarte como guerrero, eres un mocoso mi cielo- Freezer retrocedió cuando su hermana le acarició el pecho -no te asustes, ven, yo solo quiero abrazarte- Freezer dudó un poco, pero su hermana, más poderosa que él, lo atrajo hacia ella hasta que hizo que la abrazara, le acarició maternalmente la cabeza -me inspiras mucha ternura, apenas vas a cumplir trece años, eres tan tierno, tan inocente- Freezer quiso resistirse, pero el abrazo seductoramente violento de su hermana se lo impedía -cuéntame un secreto- le susurró al oído

-¿que?- preguntó extrañado, aturdido por la sensación cálida del aliento de su hermana en su oído

-un secreto, cuéntame algo muy... intimo- ante los balbuceos impotentes de su hermano, Fryza soltó una carcajada -está bien, yo lo adivinaré... veamos... yo creo que tú... eres virgen- pronunció estas últimas palabras con tono que Freezer no identificó ¿era burla o ternura o qué?

-c-claro que no- contestó con vergüenza

-no me mientas mi amor, puedo oler que aún no has salido del cascarón- sin que se separara de ella, Fryza acarició su espalda, su pecho y su cara -verás, los hombres tienen un olor especial cuando son vírgenes que es delatador, es exquisito. También puedo saber que si hago esto- tomó cola de Freezer con fuerza, la acarició desde el comienzo hasta la punta, donde comenzó a apretar -te excitarás mucho, me lo estás dejando sentir en la entrepierna mi amor- el niño retrocedió asustado, zafándose de su hermana quien le sonrió y volvió a abrazarlo con fuerza

-pero esto...- quiso discutirle, pero un dedo de su hermana le cerró los labios

-hoy, te vas a hacer hombre conmigo- lo besó apasionadamente y lo fue llevando hasta la cama en la pequeña choza, donde apenas y cabía él sólo. Lo acostó en la cama y ella se puso arriba de él -acaríciame- le ordenó

-no-no quiero- quiso rehusarse, aunque con la voz apenas audible -Fryza cambió su expresión dulce por una fúrica, le volteó una bofetada que le sacó sangre

-Siento tu erección, hipócrita ¡hazlo!- gritó

-¡no quiero! -otro golpe más duro.

-¡hazlo!- aunque no quisiera, el cuerpo del niño respondía por sí solo. Los golpes lo excitaban tanto como le enojaban, se revolvió debajo de la fuerza de su hermana, pero paró en seco al sentir satisfacción en su miembro cuando su hermana lo rozaba con su entrepierna -¡hazlo niño! ¿quieres ser virgen para siempre? Bastante has avergonzado a la familia con tu comportamiento puritano- un nuevo golpe dejó a Freezer sin arie, entonces desató su furia, odiaba que su familia se burlara de él siempre por esa razón, si Fryza quería jugar de esa manera tan peligrosa, jugaría hasta que se arrepintiera. La tomó del cuello, comenzó a horcarla hasta que se puso azul, luego bajó las manos por su espalda, rasguñándola y haciéndola sangrar -ah así- suspiró. Freezer le quitó la armadura a su hermana, ella se lo quitó a él -tu quieres huir de nuestra familia- recriminó Fryza bajando la mano hasta el miembro a punto de explotar de Freezer -no creas que no me he dado cuenta, crees que puedes escapar de nuestras tradiciones y costumbres -lo estimuló con la mano saboreando su sabor que tarde o temprano probaría- pero te darás cuenta de que eso no es posible, todos nosotros vivimos en ti y tarde o temprano tu verdadero ser saldrá a la luz... aah, veo que estás aprendiendo- sonrió cuando Freezer intentaba quitarle el apretado short que se interponía entre sus sexos.

Freezer estaba acostado boca arriba, sus piernas no le respondían, afortunadamente su hermana se había ido, quería estar sólo. Lo que había hecho había sido denigrante... pero dios ¡como lo disfrutó! sentía que era reprobable, y sin embargo llevaba años deseándolo. No podía decir que no le había gustado después de haberlo hecho todo el día anterior, toda la noche y la mitad de aquel día, sino hubiera sido por la interrupción de su padre que la hizo llamar.

Unas horas después, su padre volvió a comunicarse, Freezer tardó bastante en poder levantarse, las heridas que su hermana le hizo a lo largo de la noche, todavía sangraban. Al fin pudo levantarse e ir hasta donde se encontraba la pantalla que los comunicaría

-hijo me han dicho que has pasado las últimas noches con tu hermana- Freezer se congeló, tal vez si había hecho algo malo

- ... yo...- sentía el rubor en todo el rostro

-jajajaja tranquilo muchacho -rió divertido- ya era hora, te habías tardado bastante -¿que era lo que le quería decir con eso? -espero que no haya sido muy ruda contigo déjame ver- Freezer se alejó de la pantalla, se sentía tan mal, tan extraño con todo lo que estaba pasando -date la vuelta- El rey parecía divertido... no, más bien extasiado con las heridas en el cuerpo de su hijo -ah mira, me ha marcado con su sello personal-

-¿qué?- su padre le señaló la cola. Freezer la observó y se dio cuenta de que en la punta, la zona más sensible de su cuerpo, había un símbolo, eran dos letras F enlazadas. Sintió un odio profundo hacia su hermana ¿como se había atrevido a marcarlo?

-jajaja no ha cambiado- con orgullo de su hija, le mostró a Freezer su propia cola, donde había una marca que ya parecía vieja con las iniciales K y F juntas. El estómago del joven se revolvió sintió ganas de matar a Fryza por ser una cualquiera

**Nave Rebelde. Presente**

Freezer se encontraba en la abismalmente grande nave que había pertenecido a su familia, ahora ésta estaba destrozada, a punto de romperse en dos, de hecho la sangre de sus víctimas comenzaba a salir por las fisuras de la nave que crujía partiéndose lentamente. Ninguna táctica de los Rebeldes había funcionado, el ataque en conjunto del millar de guerreros había logrado lastimarlo en una pata y un brazo, pero no era tan serio después de todo, sangraba poco. Las naves que en un acto kamikaze se lanzaron una a una contra él habían desaparecido sin lograr ni siquiera tocarlo.

Ahora ya estaba más tranquilo, ya solo le quedaba un enemigo

-Hola Fryza- saludó tranquilamente a quien se encontraba frente a él, flotando en el aire y cubierta con una larga túnica color marrón. Flotando como estaba, parecía ser el doble de alta que su hermano.

-hermanito- devolvió el saludo -no te ves tan loco como hace un rato-

-no, ya me tranquilicé- contestó con una sonrisa, mirando con atención a la otrora hermosa hembra

-que bien, así podremos pelear tranquilamente-

-¿Quieres pelear? pero ¿con qué, con la cola?- se burló -no sé si te has visto al espejo pero no tienes piernas- rió sonoramente. Fryza apretó los dientes, indignada

-todavía tengo manos, te recuerdo que las sé utilizar muy bien- respondió tratando de sonreír, haciendo más notorias las arrugas que ahora le surcaban la cara y se unían a huellas de distintas peleas que la habían dejado marcada y casi sin un ojo, el cual permanecía estático, el párpado caído le daba la apariencia de tristeza.

-si, lo recuerdo perfectamente, al igual de miles de hombres más. Pero hablemos de cosas más interesantes. Dime ¿tu organizaste todo esto?-

-a decir verdad no, yo solo presté mi nave-

-nuestra nave- interrumpió Freezer

-no, mi nave, mi padre me la dio a mi- respondió la hermana sin perder la calma, de igual forma debatió Freezer

-pero yo la tomé cuando te derroté-

-pues fue tu culpa por que la dejaste abandonada, así que cuando me recuperé, sola -enfatizó la última palabra- la tomé. Me les uní hace relativamente poco, desde un principio supe que la Resistencia estaba destinada al fracaso aunque tenían un plan mucho más ingenioso para atacarte... lástima que maté al jefe antes de que lo llevaran a cabo- confesó acercándosele flotando. Freezer no se movió de su lugar.

-no me digas que me estabas cuidando-

-no, lo maté por que me insultó. En fin, mi plan funcionó y me trajo a ti-

-eso me causa gracia, todo este tiempo has estado planeando venir a verme y has hecho todas estas cosas cuando pudiste haberme contactado directamente por medio de nuestro padre- le dijo sabiendo la reacción que provocaría

-¡NO LO MENCIONES!- gritó furiosa abalanzándose como un perro, Freezer no se movió, estaba disfrutando el momento, tenía su sonrisita maquiavélica en los labios -a ese maldito lo voy a matar después de ti-

-ah ¿en serio?- fingió sorpresa -no sabía que te hubieras vuelto tan rencorosa después de "nuestra relación" hermanita-

-fue por tu culpa que él me corrió de la familia, pero ahora después de que te mate ocuparé tu lugar en el universo, y también me apoderaré de lo que le pertenece a tu padre- el comentario provocó la risa a todo pulmón de Freezer

-¿y como quieres lograr eso hermanita?- en respuesta, Fryza se despojó de su túnica y sonriendo comenzó a transformarse, de primera a segunda fase, que era la que Freezer más odiaba, se veía tan mal, y encima, tenía que soportar ver dos lastimeros muñones donde antes había unas piernas hermosas. Después se transformó a su tercera fase, en la que se encontraba en ese momento Freezer. Su hermana rió como maniática

-logré la transformación después de todo ¡ahora soy más poderosa que tu Freezer!-

-¿quien te dijo esa mentira? si acaso tendremos el mismo poder, pero yo soy muy superior a ti- volvió a sonreír y provocó la furia de Fryza quien mientras gritaba, comenzó la pelea.

**En el pasado...**

-padre- Freezer agachó la mirada en forma de saludo y respeto a su progenitor

-al fin llegaste, te mandé llamar hace mucho tiempo- respondió fastidiado. Estaba sentado en un gran trono hecho de piedra, labrado a mano, ostentoso y más grande que él mismo, a lo alto de unas escaleras

-estaba en un viaje de conquista que...- fue interrumpido por un gesto de fastidio

-no valen las escusas. Cooler y Fryza vienen para acá- al escuchar el nombre de su hermana, el pulso se le aceleró, sintió su corazón brincarle del pecho.

Habían pasado muchos años desde que habían tenido aquel encuentro, y no había día, mucho menos noche, que Freezer no dejara de pensar en ella. Recordaba perfectamente todas las sensaciones que le había producido, tan solo recordar el aroma de su hermana le excitaba, y ahora por fin, se le daba la oportunidad de volver a verla. King Cold observó la mirada perdida de su hijo, pero no comentó nada, solo gruñó levemente. Por fin, después de un rato, hicieron su aparición los dos hermanos de Freezer

-ah, por fin llegan- se alegró el padre desde su trono. Los tres hermanos se saludaron fugazmente con la mirada, pero después Fryza notó de pronto que Freezer no dejaba de mirarla -los hice venir por que uno de ustedes va a acompañarme en mi viaje de conquista del lado Sur del Universo. Compartiré las ganancias a la mitad por que me han dicho que ahí habitan los guerreros más fuertes.

-¿quién te va a acompañar papá?- preguntó la hermana con la confianza que Freezer aún no le tenía a su progenitor.

-es lo que no sé- pareció compungido -no sé cual de los tres es mi preferido, debo llevarme al más querido pues no sólo compartiremos ganancias, sino peleas y conquistas. Es preciso que confíe plenamente en él-

-yo siempre lo fui papá- exclamó molesta la hembra

-pero ya no, últimamente estás envejeciendo- Freezer se tensó, molesto por las palabras, para él Fryza lo único que se había vuelto, era más deseable.

-padre, yo siempre te he sido fiel- saltó Cooler -además siempre he triunfado en mis conquistas, nunca he perdido-

-solo conmigo- se burló Freezer

-ah si- recordó Cold poniéndose a reír como si hubiese sido un chiste. Recordó cómo Freezer había alcanzado su siguiente transformación derrotando a Cooler, en una batalla a su gusto, divertida -por pura suerte no te mató Freezer. No Cooler, tu no eres mi preferido... pero cálmense niños, recuerden que la unión de la familia es lo más importante, debemos respetarnos, confiar en nosotros y apoyarnos unos en otros- este discurso Freezer llevaba años escuchándolo, pero ya no lo creía, su padre era el primero en traicionar esos "principios" como él les decía, y aunque insistía en la unión familiar y los valores, sabía que algún día, si era necesario, se desharía de cualquiera de los tres sin pensarlo. Aún así, contradiciéndose de una forma inexplicable para él, necesitaba ese apoyo y esa aceptación de parte de su progenitor.

Al fin terminó la reunión, con la promesa de tomar una decisión lo antes posible. Y Freezer lo primero que hizo fue buscar la oportunidad de estar solo con ella. La buscó en su habitación, entrando sin tocar. Tan solo de verla, su cuerpo reaccionó, sintió la necesidad de tocarla. Por fin, después de tantos años de acumular ese deseo, volvería a poseerla. La tomó con fuerza y la obligó a besarlo

-¡Frezzer qué haces!- le gritó cuando logró apartarlo de ella. Él solo la miró sonriendo

-he aprendido un par de cosas que quiero hacerte- Fryza lo miró totalmente asombrada

-¿de qué demonios estás hablando?- Freezer volvió a acercársele, la hermana retrocedió, lo que le causó extrañeza.

-sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero, desde que llegaste no has dejado de coquetearme-

-¿que?-

-¿creías que no me había dado cuenta?- esta vez con toda su fuerza, la sujetó de la cintura y la pegó a él, comenzó a besarle el cuello. Fryza intentó en balde separarse de él, no importaba cuantas veces le gritara que la dejara, él no obedecía

-Freezer ¡somos hermanos!- él paró de pronto, extrañado por la frase y por el pánico en la voz de su hermana

-ya lo sé, y tu también lo sabías hace muchos años cuando fuiste al planeta a donde estaba ¿o no lo recuerdas?-

-si, si- asintió impaciente -pero esa vez fue una ocasión especial, fue tu iniciación-

-¿y qué no lo vamos a repetir?- intentó volverla a abrazar, pero ella se apartó bruscamente

-¡no!- Freezer gruñó descontento, se le acercó pero ella volvió a huir -¡vete y no quiero que te me acerques más!-

-¿solo lo hiciste por haber sido mi iniciación?-

-claro que si- la furia de Freezer comenzó a crecer poco a poco

-¿también se lo hiciste a Cooler, maldita puta?-

-¡si! ¿y qué?- lo desafió sin darse cuenta de que el ki de su hermano se incrementaba aceleradamente -fueron órdenes de nuestro padre-

-¿entonces también lo has hecho con él?- los dientes le trinaban de tan fuerte que los apretaba tratando de contener su furia, aunque las venas comenzaban a saltársele

-con mi padre, contigo, con Cooler y con varios más ¿y qué?- sonrió disfrutando ver la consternación de su hermano, aunque sintió cierto miedo de verlo así.

-Entonces vas a obedecer mis órdenes, y me lo vas a volver a hacer- le ordenó

-solo obedezco las de mi padre, él es el único que tiene autoridad, tu no eres nadie- el comentario se ganó una fuerte cachetada, Fryza tomada por sorpresa, retrocedió -¿¡que te pasa idiota!?- le gritó

-lo vas a hacer conmigo y se acabó-

-que no Freezer ¡me das asco!- esta vez, previniéndolo, detuvo el golpe que su hermano soltó, le detuvo la mano en el aire -soy más poderosa que tu, no lo olvides- amenazó sonriéndole -y jamás lo haría contigo por que tu cuerpo me causa repulsión- de un solo grito, Freezer dejó salir su poder y se transformó en su segunda fase, con la que había derrotado a Cooler -jajajajaja ¿crees que con ese poder me vas a convencer de hacerlo? Estás loco, eres un pervertido

-tu fuiste la culpable de eso. Yo jamás te pedí que me me sedujeras- se odió por haber usado ese tono de voz desesperado

-y me vas a decir que tu eras un santo, por favor Freezer, llevabas años esperando que algo así se diera- Freezer se quedó callado e inmóvil. Por primera vez en su vida, se sintió derrotado. Fryza le indicó que la dejara sola y él obedeció, volviendo a su aspecto normal.

Se fue caminando despacio, se sentía sumamente estúpido, llevaba años pensando en ella, recordando con lujo de detalles el cómo la había poseído. Cerró los ojos pues las sensaciones de aquel día regresaron, volvió a sentirla sobre él, moviéndose como una perra en celo, gritándole que quería más. Si, definitivamente Fryza no se había visto para nada forzada, al contrario, se veía satisfecha cuando le pedía más fuerza en las embestidas, no llegaba al orgasmo forzada por nadie, ella lo había disfrutado, no cabía duda. Abrió los ojos, estaba decidido, iría ahí y cumpliría todas las fantasías que había cosechado sin verla. Iba ya excitado y dispuesto a luchar.

Abrió la puerta de un empujón, y sin darle tiempo de reclamar, la tiró a la cama con violencia y se acostó sobre ella. Forcejearon, pero poco a poco, Freezer pudo dominarla, le sujetó las manos a la cama con una cinta de energía, así tuvo libre las manos para acariciarla, Fryza gritó, se removió, pero ante la lujuria que Freezer no podía hacer nada, se sintió desnuda muy pronto, y la lengua de su hermano mojarle los senos, gritó aún más fuerte y se movió de tal forma que lo golpeó en la entrepierna

-¡te dije que me das asco!- gritó enfurecida desde la cama, cuando su hermano se incorporó a recuperarse del dolor. No sabía cómo, pero no podía, por más que intentaba, librarse de la atadura de energía. Freezer no entendió con el golpe, su excitación era más grande que la razón, así que regresó a ella, pero cansado de que se revolviera bajo él, la golpeó con fuerza

-ahora cállate y abre las piernas, es lo mejor que sabes hacer- un nuevo golpe ante la negativa, Fryza comenzaba a sentirse en peligro, pero no quería acceder a los caprinos de su hermano. Consiguió volverlo a golpear, casi se arrancó las muñecas al zafarse de la cinta, ignoró el dolor y corrió hacia la salida. Pero presintió que no lograría escapar al escuchar con terror el rugido de una bestia detrás de si. Lentamente volteó la cabeza, fue una pesadilla verlo así, transformándose en la tercera fase. La más hermosa pero también la más temible, ella no la había podido alcanzar por mucho que se había esforzado; y su hermano llegó a ella así, solo por que si, por un capricho. No tardó mucho en acabar, quiso echarse a correr, pero no serviría de nada escapar, la velocidad de aquella transformación era demasiada.

La agarró del brazo y la aventó contra la pared, atrapándola con su cuerpo, se le acercó y sin mirarla a los ojos comenzó a a acariciarla con violencia.

-Freezer por favor, ya no puedes tenerme, sólo se te concede una sola vez en tu vida, en tu iniciación. Ahora no soy permitida para ti- el tono confiado había desaparecido, siendo sustituido por la angustia. Seguía resistiéndose, pero presentía que sería en vano

-¿quien me va a impedir que te lo haga una vez más?-

-nu-nueestras tradiciones dicen que...- se resistio a ser llevada a la cama, pero su fuerza no era nada comparada con la de él

-no me interesan sus tradiciones ¡abre las piernas!-

-¡no Freezer por favor! -gritó aterrada- resistiéndose lo más que podía

-¿que pasó con esa voz tan seductora hermana? ¿acaso sólo la tienes cuando la situación está bajo tu control? Quiero escucharla otra vez- la acarició por todas partes, aprovechando su fuerza. Se ensañó en sus labios vaginales, tratando de abrirle las piernas, pero ella no se dejaba. Hasta que no viendo más remedio, aplicó toda su fuerza y se las rompió.

Tapó la boca de su hermana con una mano para ahogar el grito y ahorrarse la molestia de escucharlo, de pronto toda resistencia paró. Freezer sonrió, le chupó los pezones antes de hacer lo que por fin, después de años de desearlo, de soñarlo, podría hacer. Alargó el tiempo al máximo, le era una tortura ya que estaba a punto de estallar debido a tal grado de excitación, pero era delicioso. Fue solo hasta que se sació de los senos, que la penetró con toda su fuerza. Los huesos de las piernas de Fryza comenzaban a salir en ángulos extraños, la hembra estaba perdiendo el conocimiento, tanto por el dolor de las piernas rotas, como por la de ser violada. Deseó con toda su alma que Freezer se diera prisa, pero eso no sucedió, él la disfrutó al máximo, pasó horas completas penetrándola, fue solo hasta que ya no pudo más con el placer, que eyaculó dentro de ella y todo terminó.

**Nave Rebelde. Presente**

-¡No, no!-

-fue la lucha más patética que he tenido en mi vida, hermana- Fryza comenzó a llorar de impotencia, tirada en el piso, acababa de perder los dos brazos

-¿por qué Freezer?- preguntó llorando, causándole más repulsión de la que ya le tenía al ahora tirano

-tu arruinste mi vida. Después de gozar de ti, nada me ha satisfecho, nada de lo que hago me provoca lo que tu. Y lo hiciste "por órdenes" jamás fue tu intención hacerlo. Es por eso que siempre te odiaré tanto como te desearé... aunque ahora seas un patético bulto

-mátame- pidió aún llorando, sintiendo el fracaso. De nada habían servido todos aquellos años de soledad y entrenamiento. Freezer se había vuelto insuperablemente fuerte

-no- Freezer ignoró los gritos, las súplicas de su hermana, la dejó tirada en su propio charco de sangre, aún viva, pero no por mucho tiempo. El lagarto salió de la nave, que ya estaba partida en dos mitades, frotando cerca, pero separadas, sin voltearla a ver se marcó para dejarla morir de inanición o desangrada, lo que fuese más doloroso sería lo mejor.

* * *

**Grescia: **ya a partir del próximo capítulo Chibi Bulma y Chibi Vegeta juntos :D

**Dayanarod: **Lindura, muchas gracias por leerte todos los capítulos de un jalón, me han encantado todos tus reviews, me dices si te gustó este ;) besos.

**Shadir: **ay si en el anterior capítulo sacaste el pañuelo.. no quiero saber qué sacaste en este xD oye por ahí me enteré que te reunirás con unas muchachas argentinas o chilenas? Unas del cierto foro… ¿me cuentas va? ¡Te tengo envidia, yo las quiero conocer!

**Runliney: **vaya gracias por la paciencia! Jajajaja el día que tu actualices explotará el universo?? Ok.. eso puedo aceptarlo pero lo de las conchas ¡jamás! xD muchos besos linda!

**Melikav: "**Lo que me cuesta un poco visualizar es a Vegeta tan pequeño con esos planes tan complejos" pero el niño es un principito, aunque destronado, me imagino que como a todos los príncipes, lo han de haber puesto a estudiar y entrenar apenas se puso en pie pobre mi niño :( si pude actualizar en vacaciones!! Nos vemos en el msn!

_¿Estuvo fuerte el capítulo?? No verdad, como va a estar fuerte, bastante light a mi forma de ver :D_

_Bueno, ahí me cuentan sus impresiones ¿sale?_

_Un consejito: pasen a ver al león. _

_http: / universocentral.ww..w aquí hay muchos juegos, anime, manga y sobre todo washuweishon!! En serio! _

_Se les adora con el alma. _


End file.
